A Cry For Help
by goth chick tiff
Summary: Kagome Higurashi is your normal loner in Highschool, except now her online friendsInuyasha, Sango, and Miroku, whom she met in a suicidal chat, are moving to her town. Will things change for the better or the worse? InuKag, SanMir.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha...so don't sue me. Now, ON WITH THE STORY!

A Cry for Help

Summary: Kagome Higurashi is your average loner in high school who's got a lot of troubles at home that she keeps to herself. At least as average as you can get when you're attending Takahashi High. Considering she's the only loner, Kagome spends most of her time avoiding the all-to-familiar troubles at school. Though beautiful, she hides herself from the world. When she finds out that her friends from the Internet are moving to her town, her life changes for the better. Hopefully.

Chapter 1. The normal everyday life of a suicidal

"Ugh… damn high school and its god damned preps." Kagome said while finishing up her last homework assignment. Today had actually been one of her better days, she was only pushed into a few lockers, slapped around, and been called a loser. Well that's high school for ya. "Why do I even bother, it's not like anyone cares if I pass or not. Well, better see what my buds are up to." She walks to her computer and logs on to her account.

As if on contact she gets sent an IM from Sango.

_Heartbraker4life (Sango)-Yo girl, long time no type._

_Lonerchick (Kagome)- ya been busy bustin' my ass on my homework. _

_Heartbraker4life- Oh…hey guess what?_

_Lonerchick-What_

_Heartbraker4life-I'm movin to your town. So is Inu and Mir!_

_Lonerchick-sweet:jumps up n down wit excitement: when do u get here?_

_Heartbraker4life-in a week, right after summer vacation starts._

_Lonerchick-Great than we can terrorize the city 2 gether,_

_Heartbraker4life-I kno, well gotta gomy bro's buggin me 2 let him use the comp. TTYL_

_Lonerchick- K. bye_

_Heartbraker4life-Bye_

_(Heartbraker4life has logged off)_

Kagome gets comfortable in her chair thinking about what it will be like when her friends arrive. Hell, her closest friends, whom she found in suicidal chat room, are moving to her town. Now all she has to do is convince her abusive stepfather to allow her to have friends aside from the Internet. "Like that'll ever happen. He such a stuck up pig it's a wonder why my mom even married him." Kagome said while putting Linkin Park's _Meteora _CD inside her portable CD player. She put the huge headphones on and turned up the music so she wouldn't have to here the fighting that was gonna start any minute.

Once she turned back to the computer she found that Inuyasha and Miroku were on. 'Maybe I should make a chat so that only me, Miro and Inu can chat alone.' Kagome thought, and she did just that.

_Suicidaldog9 (Inuyasha)- yo, what's wit the private chat. Sumthin up?_

_Lonerchick- no, not really. Just the usual. _

_Pervertedmonk1(Miroku) - depressed again, so this would be a bad time to ask my famous question wouldn't it:frowns: _

_Lonerchick- Miro, it's always a bad time to ask that question. And if you must know yea I am depressed again._

_Suicidaldog9- then why don't u tell us so we can HELP u. _

_Lonerchick- u can help when u move here._

_Suicidaldog9- u know bout that?_

_Lonerchick- yea San told me, y did Inu-chan want to tell me. :smirks: _

_Suicidaldog9-well yea._

_Pervertedmonk1- damn, I wanted to surprise u at ur house, guess I'm the only one who wanted to do that._

_Lonerchick- awww. Thanks Miro, that's real sweet. How bout I forget u r comin and act surprised when u arrive? Deal?_

_Pervertedmonk1- Fine wit me. Inu, u wanna be a part of the surprise._

_Suicidaldog9- I dunno…_

_Lonerchick- c'mon Inu-chan. It'll be cool, plus u'll be able 2 meet us firsthand._

_Pervertedmonk1- true, all I have is a nude pic to stare at of Kag and San. :looks at pics and gets perverted thoughts: _

_Lonerchick- Miro, how did u get those._

_Suicidaldog9- yea monk, what the hell are u takin bout,_

_Pervertedmonk1- did I really type :that scratches back of head: heh heh. _

_Lonerchick- I only sent you pictures of me when I was partial nude. Damn :snaps fingers: a nude one must have fallen in the envelope. No wonder what happened to the pic that I was gonna send inu-chan… :blushes: _

_Suicidaldog9- what are u 2 tlkin bout :crimson red blush appears on face:_

_Lonerchick- u r funny Inu-chan we were only jokin. Right Miro._

_Pervertedmonk1- yup. All out joke but I wonder if Inu happens to have a crush on a certain loner who is in this very chat room… :winks: _

_Suicidaldog9- wut u tlkin bout monk, I ain't got no crush. :pulls out voodoo doll of Miroku and stabs a needle in his right hand: take that bitch_

_Pervertedmonk1- AHHHHHHH my hand it hurts, make the pain stop. Oh yea :pulls out Inuyasha voodoo doll and punches him in the face: Ha._

_Suicidaldog9- OOOOWWWW. You'll pay for that. :punches voodoo doll in face: _

_Lonerchick- that's it :pulls out 2 voodoo dolls. One of Inu, the other of Miro: Inu SIT :makes inu voodoo doll plummet to ground: and u Miroku :slaps miro voodoo doll across face really hard: now both of u stop it._

_Suicidaldog9- yeas ma'am :salutes: _

_Pervertedmonk1- yes sir…errrr… ma'am :salutes:_

_Suicidaldog9-what's wit the whole SIT thing?_

_Lonerchick- it's a subduing spell used on an inu hanyou by a miko, so I use it, but it only works when u get the miko really annoyed, so beware Inu-chan._

_Pervertedmonk1- oooooooh cool, I want to be a miko :cries: _

_Suicidaldog9-it ain't cool monk, it's the opposite of cool. _

_Lonerchick-I'm goin to bed. U 2 play nice._

_(Lonerchick has logged off)_

Kagome got out of the chair and hopped on her bed and listened to her music. When she was about to fall asleep her stepfather burst into her room, grabbed her from her bed, and slapped her across the face, hard. She could easily tell that he was drunk from the smell of alcohol on his breath. He then threw her across the room and ran to kick her before she got up again. "What the hell did I tell you about havin no friends. I said I'd beat you senseless if I found out that you had any."

"What the fuck are you talking about, Naraku? I don't have any, except for the ones online that I told you about. You said that they were the only ones I was allowed to have because they go through the same things as me. You said it was fine as long as I only talk to them online." She looked up at him and saw that he had calmed down a bit.

" You better not be lying to me bitch, cus you know what'll happen if you are."

"Now why the fuck would I do that if I knew what you were gonna do, it's common sense you fucking fuck." He slapped her again and then left.

Kagome turned her light off and went to her bed and laid on it. She checked her batteries in her CD player to see if there would be enough for the night. After that she turned it on and put it on repeat. 'I'll worry about the bruises tomorrow, right now I need some sleep.' She thought. Soon she fell asleep.

_Meanwhile, at Inuyasha's house_

_Pervertedmonk1- so….when r u gonna tell kag u like her._

_Suicidaldog9- when u gonna tell Sango u like her_

_Pervertedmonk1- never_

_Suicidaldog9- same here._

_Pervertedmonk1- ya know, if u do tell her u like her, u could use the whole sit thing to ur advantage._

_Suicidaldog9-ya know, if u…ewwwwww…u fuckin sick freak._

_Suicidaldog9- Like I was sayin if u tell sango u like her, she'll probably be nicer to u, I can imagine what she'll do to u. u guys have already met before right?_

_Pervertedmonk1- yea, those were the best 5 minutes of my life._

_Suicidaldog9-damn..the date lasted that long? I feel bad for u man._

_Pervertedmonk1- the date lasted longer than that, I just kissed her and caught her off guard, n it took 5 mins before she finally realized I was kissin her, then I got knocked out. Maybe it was because I chose then to grope her nice ass._

_Suicidaldog9- like I said, u r one sick freak._

_Pervertedmonk1- one of a kind, and I'm proud of it. _

_Suicidaldog9- whatever man, I gotta go. I'm getting tired. See ya in a week._

_Pervertedmonk1- alrighty then. See ya_

_(Suicidaldog9 has logged off)_

"Damn perverted ass monk. I'm afraid of what's gonna happen when I actually meet the guy. Whatever, I don't have to meet him for another week" Inuyasha hopped on his bed and got under the black silk sheets. He reached over on the side table, set his alarm clock, and picked up his stereo remote. When he pushed play, his room was filled with music from Hoobastank. When he was about to fall asleep his older brother walked into the room.

"What the fuck do you want asshole?" Inuyasha asked while sitting up.

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't have a reason, little brother." Sesshomaru said with disgust clearly written in his voice.

"Well, than tell me what is it that you want Sesshomaru? I was about to fall asleep when you rudely burst through my door."

Sesshomaru walked toward the bed and stood in front of Inuyasha. "Well, if you must know, I heard some interesting news from my humble servant, Jaken."

Inuyasha looked at him skeptically. "And what might that be ohhhh gracious lord." Inuyasha said sarcastically.

Sesshomaru then punched him in the face and continued. "He said you had been cutting your arms again, and that you had made a couple of friends online. Now didn't I say no friends until we moved to the new place."

"Well, if you must know, my friends from online are moving to the same town, and one already lives there, so I'm not really breaking your rule. And why do you care if I cut my wrists anyway. Your just gonna end up killing me for the inheritance from father when I get married. Then your gonna kill my wife just incase she is pregnant with my pups. I was just doing you a favor."

Sesshoumaru glared at him and punched him again. "Do you not remember me telling you that if you die before you are 21 that I will not get my share or your share of the inheritance from father. What use to me are you if you die before you are 21."

"oh yea, I must have forgot about that. Now that gives me a better reason to kill myself besides the fact that I'm a half-breed and no one accepts me. I can kill myself knowing that it wasn't just because I have a brother who wants me dead just so he can have some stupid sword of fathers that is supposed to be mine!. Boy, do I feel loved. Ohhh wait a minute; you couldn't even love me because I'm half human. Like you said, 'You're a disgrace to all demons, especially those of the Inu kind!' Now I'll just have to put on my 'Reasons to Kill Myself List' that 'my brother wants both halves of the inheritance from father' and 'not good for anything'. Well Good night brother, I would actually like to get some sleep tonight. Ohh, and just for your information, I'm not goin to school tomorrow." With that Inuyasha got out of bed and pushed Sesshomaru out of his room. He closed the door, locked it, and turned off the light to his bedroom.

"Now, to actually get some fucking sleep before I go shopping tomorrow." He then jumped into bed and fell asleep once he laid down on the soft mattress.

_Meanwhile, at Miroku's house_

"Damn, when is Sango gonna get on? I've been waiting for her all night." Just then a box appeared on Miroku's computer stating that Sango had just logged on. "Ahhh, there is my beautiful now."

_Pervertedmonk1- Hey there beautiful_

_Heartbraker4life- hey Roku…What's up?_

_Pervertedmonk1- nonthing much…just waitin till my foster parents get home from a night out at the bar. Then I get to drag them to their room. I just hope Akuma isn't in the mood to give me shit._

_Heartbraker4life- Another bad day at the house?_

_Pervertedmonk1- yup. Plus I'm kinda failin in 2 of my classes, so they're kinda pissed at that. They're also mad that I accused their daughter of sexual harassment._

_Heartbraker4life- Okay this chick has to be fucking ugly if you would refuse her. _

_Pervertedmonk1- BUUUUHHHLIEVE me, she's fugly… worst part is, her dad has also been doing shit to me…well besides beatin the crap outta me._

_Heartbraker4life- damn, poor you. _

_Pervertedmonk1- ya…I got it bad…enough about me…wut about u?_

_Heartbraker4life- The usual. Getting sexually harassed by my foster father, Kohaku's turning into their mindless slave, and they're tryin to make me the same way. But it ain't happenin. I'm tougher than that._

_Pervertedmonk1- mindless slave how?_

_Heartbraker4life- they're totally into kids…a little too much for me. They try to use us for their pleasure. Sick fuckin freaks. But hey, getting raped by your foster parents ain't as bad as getting raped by your step father._

_Pervertedmonk1- oookaaay. U lost me there. Who is getting raped by their step father?_

_Heartbraker4life- Damn, she hasn't told u yet?_

_Pervertedmonk1- who hasn't told me what yet_

_Heartbraker4life- It isn't for me to say_

_Heartbraker4life- I'm out gotta go. later Hun_

_(Heartbraker4life has logged off)_

"Okay, that was weird…did she just call me hun?… weird chick. Maybe she's finally warming up to me. Now, whom was she talking about? Who do I know that doesn't tell me anything important and has a stepfather?" After pondering for a minute Miroku finally figured out who the person was. "I can't believe she didn't tell me. Jeez, Kag. Why can't you tell me anything. I'll just have to talk to her tomorrow."

Miroku than hopped on his bed and soon fell asleep. He was jolted out of his sleep when he felt a hand creeping slowly down to his nether regions. ' Fuck not now' "If you would kindly get your hand off me, I won't have to get the knife under my mattress and slit your throat." Miroku didn't care who the person was, just as long as the person stopped what they were doing. The hand quickly let go of his pants and reached up to Miroku's Throat.

"Now, is that any way to talk to your foster father."

Miroku looked at Akuma as though he were crazy. "Uuuhhh, yea…you were sexually harassing your foster son. Look I'm not in the mood for this shit right now, I just want to go to sleep, and we can forget this ever happened." Akuma threw Miroku against the wall and waited for him to get up before talking again.

"Look asshole, I'm the elder here, your are to listen to everything I say. I'm allowed to do anything I want to you."

"Sexual harassment is a federal offense, you can get thrown in jail for it…and for the 100th time I'm straight not gay or bisexual, so I advise you to leave me the fuck alone or I skip school one day and report you. Got it, good. Now get the fuck out."

Akuma left without saying a word, the threat of getting thrown in jail for sexually assaulting his foster son clearly scared him. Before he left he said one thing "if I see another F on your report card or anything, I'll make it so that you won't be able to sit for a month, got it. Good." With that he left and slammed the door.

"Jeez, ya think the guy would take a hint after a while but NOOOOOO, he has to go and make me threaten him, and I'm a nice guy." Miroku said while locking his door, making sure that no one else would be bothering his sleep. Once again, Miroku hopped in bed and fell asleep.

_In Sango's room, before talking to Miroku _

A battered, bruised, and torn Sango lay on her bed crying, thinking about what just happened. Ever since her father and mom died, she'd been crying a lot more. She'd cried more at this house than she'd ever done for the fifteen years she's lived with her father and mother. Memories of happenings while she lived at her foster parents' house flashed in her mind, making her cry even harder.

_Flashback to minutes before_

_"Why hello sango, how have you been today?" Jashin, Sango's foster, father said as he enter the room. "_

_What do you want. You know I could kick your ass before you even took your pants down. So I advise you to leave before I hurt you." _

"_Feisty today aren't we, it doesn't matter, I have been sexually deprived for a week, so I'm going on pure animalistic hormones." With that he charged Sango and threw her on the bed. Before she could get up he was straddling her waist. Keeping her put, he had knocked her around to the point where she was almost unconscious and got rid of all of the sexual urges he had._

_End of Flashback_

"Why do I let him do this to me, why do I let him do it to Kohaku." 'Because you are living with a rich family and no one would believe you if you told them, plus you don't have any friends aside from Inuyasha, Kagome, and Miroku.' Slowly Sango pulled out a razor from beneath her mattress and slit her wrists. She watched as the blood dripped down her arms and splattered on her face. She put her arm down and the memory of Kohaku screaming for her the first night he got raped. "Oooh Kohaku, we'll be out of here soon. I just need to tell kagome something tomorrow and we'll leave, don't you worry" She whispered so low that if anyone were outside her door they wouldn't be able to hear. With that she passed out until the next morning.

A/N...hey, it's my first fanfiction...so yea..umm R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Once again, i do not own Inuyasha nor the other characters in Inuyasha. Now that that's over with...ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter 2: The next day

_Kagome's house 6:45 in the morning_

_BRING BRING BRING CRASH_

"uuuuunnnnn, damn school for starting too early." Kagome said after throwing her baseball alarm clock at the wall. Thank god they were designed for stuff like that. It would have been the 10th one she broke that month. She then fell back asleep…at least until her brother came in the room and opened the blinds.

"AHHHHHHHH, I'm smoking…close the fucking blinds!" Kagome said pulling the blanket over her head.

"You really do over react about stuff like this, freak." Souta said pulling out his glass of ice-cold water.

"You wanna say that to my face, dick-head"

"Sure just take off the blanket."

Kagome did as she was told and was rewarded with the ice-cold water hitting her right in the face. "Uggggghhhh, Souta, you better run for your life, cause when I'm through with you you're gonna wish you were never born." With that she hopped out of bed and chased him all around the house before tackling him and punching him in the gut a few times. When she was done she went back upstairs to change.

"Damn fucking annoying ass brother. Now what to wear." She pulled out a pair of black skater shorts and two shirts. One was a plain black long sleeved shirt. The other was a t-shirt that said 'people like you are the reason people like me vomit' in white lettering. She didn't even bother to brush her hair. She always put it in a ponytail, so it pretty much looked fine. "Perfect. Now where the hell are my Converse." After looking around her messy room she found them under her bed. "Ah-ha, found ya. Ya little buggers thought you could get away from me didn't ya? Well, you're the only black sneakers I got so ya better get used to it."

"Damn, you even talk to your sneakers. You really are going mental. Guess I should tell mom to book you into a hospital." Souta said standing at her doorway with her skateboard.

"Why the hell do you have my board? And why the hell would you care if I talked to my shoes Mr. Popular. They happen to listen to me unlike somebody I know." 'Smart Kagome, make him think you're even more crazy.'

"hey, it ain't my fault you'd rather wear guys clothes rather than the skimpy skirts that normal girls wear. And it ain't my fault I'm the cutest guy in middle school."

"You really have fun annoying the shit out of me, don't ya? Now give me my board." With that she grabbed her black backpack and her board and ran out the house without saying goodbye or even getting breakfast. She threw her board on the ground and got on, put on her headphones, and rode to school while listening to Sum 41.

_Miroku's House 7:30 in the morning_

Miroku woke up to the phone ringing. He reluctantly walked downstairs and checked the caller ID. It was his school. 'Now why would the school be calling here' He then checked the time and saw it was 7:30. "That's why they are calling. Guess I'll just let it ring and skip for today. Maybe Yash is online." With that he walked back into his room and turned on the computer and logged on. He was pretty confused to see Sango on, but didn't hesitate to talk to her.

_Pervertedmonk1-hey beautiful, how come you're not in school?_

_Heartbraker4life- who are you? And why the hell are you talking to my foster daughter?_

"Whoa, didn't see that comin."

_Pervertedmonk1- Ohhh, I'm soooo sorry, I typed in the wrong screen name. I'm sorry to disturb you._

_Heartbraker4life- No problem, but I don't want you to make that same mistake again. Or I'll ring your neck, and use your body parts to make my food, Got It…Good._

_(Heartbraker4life has logged off)_

"Damn, that was weird, No wonder why poor Sango is so depressed all the time." He looked at his buddy list and saw that Inuyasha was on. "Hey, someone I can bug!" smirks.

_Pervertedmonk1- hey buddy, what ya doin._

_Suicidaldog9 -nothin much, getting ready to go shoppin, u._

_Pervertedmonk1- same, well except for the shopping part. I woke up late and decided not 2 go 2 skool._

_Suicidaldog9-ohhh. Hey, you live like a few miles from me right?_

_Pervertedmonk1- yea y?_

_Suicidaldog1- Funny how we've never met, ooh well. Wanna go shoppin wit me?_

_Pervertedmonk1- Yea, that is funny, and sure. I live at 411 Kyoto Drive._

_Sucidaldog9- K. I'll be there in about a half hour. See ya._

_(Suicidaldog9 has logged off)_

"Cool, I got something to do. Now just to get dressed." Miroku threw on a black muscle shirt and a pair of army camouflage pants. He then tied his hair into a short ponytail. He ran downstairs and waited til his friend arrived. "I get to make a friend today. Lucky me." He said happily, turning on the T.V.

_At Yash's_

"Where the fuck are my fucking Vans. Dammit. Fine I'll just wear my converse." Inuyasha had a black tank on underneath a black shirt that said 'don't piss me off. I'm running out of places to hide the bodies' and a pair of black skater shorts. He ran down stairs, grabbed his keys off the kitchen table, and headed outside to the garage. He had a choice between his black Kawasaki with flames on the sides and his Mustang that had the same design as his bike.

"Let's see. Have a guy wrap his arms around my waist…No way. Or, ride in style and comfortable. The Mustang it is." Before walking to his Mustang, he went to his bike. "Sorry beautiful. I promise to ride you when I see Kag, okay." He then hopped in his Mustang and drove out of the driveway and down the street like a bat out of hell.

_Back At Miroku's_

Miroku waited impatiently for Inuyasha to arrive. He'd been waiting for nearly 45 minutes. "Damn, what's taking the guy so long." After giving up on waiting inside he took his keys and wallet and put them in his pocket and headed outside. He sat on the porch waiting for his online friend to show up. After about 5 minutes a black mustang with flames on the sides stopped in front of his house. He stood up and walked to the car to greet his friend that had just hopped out of the car.

"Inuyasha I presume, only you would wear a shirt like that."

"Ha ha. Just hop in the car without hurting her." With that he hopped back inside and unlocked the passenger seat door. Miroku hopped in very gently and closed the door.

"So did ya name her, or just gave it a gender and call her your baby."

"I just call her my baby. I'm not that insane."

"Could have fooled me. Anyway… it is a beautiful car."

"I know, that's why I got it. Now hold on, I'm a pretty fast driver."

With that, Inuyasha sped down the road going at least 70 MPH with a pale Miroku, clutching onto the seat for dear life. "I think pretty fast is an understatement man. It's more like, 'I have a need for speed'"

"Well I am a hanyou, I like danger okay. Besides, I'm a safe driver. I promise you nothing's gonna happen to ya while you're drivin with me."

An hour later, they arrived at Kyoto Mall. The day went pretty slow. On the account of having to hold Miroku back every time he saw a hot girl. After going to all the video game stores and Hot Topic, they decided that spending $200 each at the mall was enough for the day. They headed back to Miroku's house and arrived there at about 1:00 in the afternoon. They hung out and played the games that they got. After about 2 hours they decided it was best that Inuyasha leave before Miroku's foster parents arrived.

"talk to ya online k." Miroku said as Inuyasha got in the car.

"yea sure, talk to ya then. Adios." Inuyasha then sped down the road and headed for home.

_Takahashi High School 7:00 A.M._

Kagome arrived at school just as the bell rang. "Yesss. I just made it." She hopped off her board, held it in her right hand at her side and ran inside. While running she bumped into her worst enemy…Kikyo.

"Ugghh. Watch where you're going freak. Not all of us would like to catch whatever it is you have."

"Oh My God, I'm like so sorry. I, like, didn't see you there." Kagome said sarcastically. "Just get out of my way bitch. I ain't in the best of moods today okay. I really don't want to embarrass you in front of the school by beating your ass."

Just then, Kikyo's boyfriend, Hiten, came and kissed her on the cheek. "What's up babe. This peace of shit buggin you."

"Yea, she thinks she can beat me. The stupid freak probably couldn't beat a fly." She the kissed him passionately.

"hey I am right here ya know. And please…get a room. Nobody wants to see you stick your tongues in each other's throat." Kagome said disgusted. Before she could leave she got punched in the face by Hiten and pushed into the locker.

"Look, loner. Just because you don't have a boyfriend doesn't mean you can go taunting people who do. Now, be a good little freak and crawl back to your hole and kill yourself so that you can make everyone who lives on this planet happy."

"Don't ya think I've tried before. For your information, I've been trying to kill myself for the past few months, but the actual friends I have seem to make me forget about my problems and it doesn't work out."

"Who the hell would want to be friends with you? It's just unnatural."

"Why the fuck would I tell you, so you can bribe them into not being my friends. Now, get the fuck off me and go fuck your whore of a girlfriend, before she gets sexually deprived and fucks the next guy that turns the corner." Kagome then kneed Hiten where it counts and pushed him off of her. Before she could walk to her class, she felt a hand slap her across the face. She turned her head to see Kikyo in front of her.

"You watch your mouth when talking to your superiors, you fucking freak. Just look…." Before Kikyo could finish she was tackled to the ground and getting punched in the face by Kagome.

There was soon a large crowd in the hallway, everyone screaming fight at the same time. Kagome was the plucked off of Kikyo by the principle. "Kagome, another fight. Go to my office and wait there while I have a talk with Kikyo."

"Yea whatever." Kagome picked up her board and book bag and walked to the principle's office without even looking back to see what was going on.

"Okay everyone, the show's over. Get to class. Except for you two" Mrs. Kaede said pointing to Hiten and Kikyo. "Hiten bring Kikyo to the nurse to get her an ice-pack, then both of you come to my office." She then turned and followed Kagome.

Hiten and Kikyo just walked into the principle office and gave death glares to Kagome. "okay, now I've heard Kagome's side of the story. Now I want to hear yours. You first Kikyou."

"Well, I was walking to class when sheran into me. I told her politely to watch where she was going and she started yelling at me." Kikyo said with fake tears in her eyes.

Yea right bitch, if I remember correctly you said quote, unquote 'Watch where you're going freak. Not all of us would like to catch whatever it is you have.' So get the facts straight, don't fuckin lie."

"Is this true Kikyo?" Mrs. Kaede said staring at her. She then looked at Kagome. "and please refrain from that kind of language in this room."

Kikyo grew nervous and tried to explain herself. "uhh…umm…well, I could have said that."

"Did you or did you not say that to Kagome."

"Okay fine, I did say that. Then she threatened to embarrass me in front of the school by beating me in a fight."

"Is this true Kagome?"

"Yes, Mrs. Kaede it is."

"hmmm, okay Kikyo go on."

"Then Hiten came and asked if Kagome was bugging me."

"Okay, he didn't say 'hello hunny is kagome bugging you', no the bastard said quote, unquote 'What's up babe. This peace of shit buggin you.' So again. Get the facts straight."

"Hiten, is this true?"

"yes, Mrs. Kaede. It is."

"okay, go on Kikyo."

"Then I told Hiten that she threatened to beat me and kissed him."

"Okay, first of all, you didn't just tell him that I threaten to be beat you said that I couldn't even beat a fly because I was a freak. Secondly, you two had your tongue down each others throat and were making out in the hallway which is against school rules."

"Kikyo, please tell me this is not true."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Kaede but yes, it is true. Then she had the nerve to tell us to get a room and said that nobody wants to see us make out."

"Well, I have to agree with Kagome on that one. That is why we made the rule."

"but…"

"no buts Kikyo, now go on."

"Then Hiten told her that told her to stop taunting people who have boyfriends just because she didn't have one."

"Don't forget that he punched me and pushed me against one of the lockers and told me to kill myself so that everyone could be happy."

"And you retaliated by telling me in my face that you already tried, but didn't succeed because of your friends helping you."

"Well, it's true. Then you said that it's unnatural for me to have friends and asked why anyone would want to be my friend. I refused to tell you because I knew all you were gonna do is make it so that I didn't have any."

"True, but then you told me to go fuck Kikyo before she got sexually deprived and fucked the next guy who turned the corner."

"I know, I told you that from experience."

"Then you kneed me in the balls and pushed me off of you"

"Yea, because I was gonna be late for class, and cause you were hurting my throat. It's called cause and effect hunny."

"okay, I thought I was telling the story here."

"Well, slut, it's better if we tell the story because you happen to tell lies every time you open your mouth. Then I felt a slap, turned to see Kikyo in front of me. She told me that I shouldn't talk that way around people who are superior than me, she was gonna say something else…"

"When you tackled me and started beating the shit out of me."

"Yup, and I'd do it again in a second if you ever fucking get in my face again."

Mrs. Kaede looked at all three of the people sitting in her office as they told the entire story truthfully. "Now that I know the whole story. All of you are suspended for a week. No buts. Just get off campus. I will personally drive kagome home to make sure that you two do not jump her while she goes home. I will give you twoa note as to why you are suspended so you can show your parents. If you don't show them the note, you will be expelled from this school. Now go. Kagome, don't get up just yet. I want to talk to you."

"Okay, yea, Sure. What's up?"

"Hiten said that you tried killing yourself, and you said it was true. I just want to know why you would do something like that. I promise it will not let whatever you say in this room get to the public or even your house. Now, Why would you try and do such a thing?"

"Let's just say, getting pummeled at school and at home, and getting raped by your stepfather isn't something I would like to live with. So I thought that if tried to kill myself I would somehow make everyone happy and not have to worry about it again. And now I get to get beat even more because of getting suspended. Lucky me."

"Why haven't you told the police about this?"

"I did. But Naraku owns the police so it never worked. They thought I was lying so I'm stuck with him. I really don't want to talk about this anymore, can you just drive me home so that I can get my punishment and get it over with."

"As you wish."

The ride to Kagome's house was very quiet. Mrs. Kaede walked into the house and explained what happened to Kagome's mother and stepfather and told them that she was suspended for the rest of the week.

After Mrs. Kaede left, Naraku drug Kagome to her room and beat her to the point where she was no longer conscious. She had many bruises and cuts along her body. He left to go back to work five minutes after the brutal beating that Kagome had received by him.

Kagome finally awoke an hour later and crawled into the bathroom to take a bath. After her bath she collapsed on her bed and fell asleep in nothing but her robe.

_Sango's House 7:00 in the morning_

Sango hid in her closet when she heard her stepfather coming into her room. She was gonna ditch school today so that she could pack hers and Kohaku's stuff so that they could leave tonight. She called Kagome's cell phone early in the morning and told her that she was actually running away from her foster parents. Kagome said she could live with them, but she had to keep it a secret.

She watched as her foster father logged onto her account and waited to see if anyone would IM her. When someone did, she instantly recognized who it was. 'Damn it Miroku, you know that I'm never on in the morning.' She was lucky when he claimed that he had the wrong screen named typed in. 'thank god you're smart' she thought.

After her father left, she waited until she heard him drive away from the house before getting out of the closet. She quickly got out and packed all of their stuff and threw it in her car. She waited until Kohaku got home before telling him that they were gonna go somewhere where they would never be hurt again. He quickly got in the car with her and thanked her for getting them away from the hellhole they called home. Now they just needed a plan so that she could find somewhere to live without being caught by their foster parents. This was gonna prove harder than she thought.

A/N...umm yea...hope you liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do NOT,I repeat DO NOT, own Inuyasha...only in my dreamsI do. On with the chappie.

Chapter 3 : Explanations

_Kagome's Room10:00 p.m._

"uuuunnnn… my whole body aches." Kagome mumbled sitting up on her bed. She quickly got dressed and logged on to her computer. "Hopefully someone is on. I feel like talking to Inuyasha."

"Who is Inuyasha?" said a voice from Kagome's bedroom door.

Kagome looked over and saw her brother there. "None of your business squirt." She said getting her CD player out of her book bag.

"I thought dad said you couldn't have any friends at school?"

"Number one, Naraku ain't my dad and he ain't yours. Number two; I don't have any friends at school. I met Inuyasha online. Now you can get the fuck outta my room and go fuck yourself."

"I heard you got suspended, what for?"

"For beating the crap outta a bitch ok. Now leave me alone and crawl back to your room."

"Alright, jeez. No need to be so cranky."

"Your so-called dad just beat the shit outta me, of course there is a reason to be cranky. Now go before I beat the shit outta you."

Souta then left and went downstairs to talk to his mom.

"Hey mom, what was for supper?" Souta asked while sitting at the kitchen table.

"ohhhh, hello Souta. I decided to make Oden. It is Kagome's favorite and she had a rough day today. I thought it might make her feel better. Can you heat her up a bowl, she never got to eat any because she was sleeping. You can heat up yourself some too."

"Yea sure. Hey, how long do I have to keep this act up? It's kinda hard to be mean to Kagome. She's the coolest sister anyone could ever have."

"Just long enough to make Naraku happy. You know he isn't very fond of Kagome. He needs to warm up to her first."

"I don't think he'll ever be nice to her. He sure does beat her up a lot. I here her scream at night."

"I know, but he's very nice once you get to know him. Kagome just refuses to see his good sides."

"Why'd you marry him if you knew he beat up Kagome?"

"Because he was very sweet and he makes me happy. It's been a long time since I've been happy. Now go give Kagome her food and go to bed. You're up really late."

"K. G'night mom"

"Goodnight."

"Damn annoying ass brothers. They just don't know when to give up do they?" She logged onto her computer and saw that both Inuyasha and Miroku were on "yes, private chat time."

_Suicidaldog9- hey, wut's up wit all the private chats?_

_Lonerchick- I need a reason to talk to my friends in a private chat. Boy do I feel loved._

_Pervertedmonk1-hey kag…can I talk to u in a private chat, just me n u?_

_Lonerchick-yea sure BRB inu-chan_

_(Lonerchick Has left chat)_

_(Pervertedmonk1 has left chat)_

_Lonerchick- wut's up Miro?_

_Pervertedmonk1- I found out some interesting news yesterday_

_Lonerchick- and wut might that be?_

_Pervertedmonk1- I was talking to Sango and she said that getting raped by her foster father was better than getting raped by your stepfather. I asked her what she was talking about and she said it wasn't for her to say._

_Lonerchick- and you're telling me this because_

_Pervertedmonk1- look kag. I put two and two together and I found out who she was tlkin about. How come u never told me or inu?_

_Lonerchick- look, I didn't want to get u guys involved. It's bad enough that I get beat and raped by him. I don't need him to go killing my friends if I tell them wut's goin on._

_Pervertedmonk1- you were able to tell Sango, but not us?_

_Lonerchick- with Sango it just blurted out. I didn't intend to tell anyone until they got here. But now the problems just keep adding up. Especially since Sango lied and said that she was moving here when she's actually running away from her home._

_Pervertedmonk1- Sango's WHAT?_

"Fuck"

"What's with the cursing sis. Find out something about yourself online."

"Shut up Souta. And what the hell do you want now?"

"Momma wanted me to give you some oden that she made for supper. Here."

"ohh. Thanks. I guess."

"Well I'm going to bed. See ya tomorrow. Freak."

"yea whatever" 'jeez, just when he seems like my little bro again. He's gotta go screw it up."

_Pervertedmonk1- well, what do you mean running away. Talk to me Kag!_

_Lonerchick- look, she's getting away form her foster parents because she can't take it anymore okay. Don't tell her that I told you._

_(Lonerchick has left the chat)_

_Lonerchick- Sry about that inu_

_Suicidaldog9- no prob. Wut were u guys talking bout._

_Lonerchick- nuthin. Just some stupid shit._

_Pervertedmonk1- it wasn't stupid shit. How long r u gonna keep lying to him._

_Lonerchick- shut it Miroku. Before I shut it for u._

_Suicidaldog9- okay, wut's goin on here. Wut the hell are you talking about._

_Pervertedmonk1- I figured out y kag's always so depressed._

_Lonerchick- I said shut it Miroku._

_Pervertedmonk1- he needs to know_

_Lonerchick- I'll tell him when he comes out here._

_Suicidaldog9- y won't u tell me now kag. I have a right to know._

_Lonerchick- I don't want to tell u know because u'll be safer when u find out here. _

_Pervertedmonk1- She's been getting raped and beat by her stepfather._

_Lonerchick- dammit Miroku. I told you I'd tell him. But noooooo, u just had to open your big fuckin mouth._

_(Lonerchick has logged off)_

"Damn that fucking Miroku. Guess I'm goin to bed now." Kagome turned her light off and hopped on her bed and fell asleep. It was gonna be one long day tomorrow

_At Inuyasha's house_

_Suicidaldog9- please tell me this is just a cruel joke_

_Pervertedmonk1- no joke man, I found out from Sango unintentionally._

_Suicidaldog9- I'm gonna go to bed k miro._

_Pervertedmonk1- yea sure, ttyl_

_Suicidaldog9-see ya._

_(Suicidaldog9 has logged off)_

"Dammit kag. How come you couldn't tell me sooner?" Inuyasha hopped on his bed and reached for his stereo remote. "You know you can tell me anything"

"Who can tell you anything?"

"Go away Sesshoumaru I'm not in the mood."

"Yea whatever, just wanted to tell you that you're going to school tomorrow."

"And why should I?"

"Because I said so, now set your alarm clock. I have to be at work early tomorrow."

"Yea yea." Inuyasha set his alarm clock and got up to close and lock his door. He fell asleep shortly after.

_On the road with Sango_

"Hey Sango?"

"Yea Kohaku"

"Thanks for getting us away from there."

"No problem, I couldn't handle it anymore, and I couldn't let anything happening to my little bro could I?" Sango said ruffling his hair.

"hey, where are we going anyway."

"A friend's house in Tokyo. But we gotta be super quiet so that we don't wake up her stepfather and mother."

"Oh, okay."

"Go to sleep Kohaku, you need it."

"K, goodnight Sango."

"G'night Kohaku." 'hopefully I can find a place where we can be safe. I can't let anything happen to you. You're all I got left Kohaku.' Sango took out her directions to Kagome's house to see where she had to go next. "Okay, I have to take the next exit off this highway and go straight until I see a sign that says Sunset Shrine. I better park the car a few blocks away so that her stepfather doesn't get suspicious."

Sango took out her cell phone and called Miroku.

"hey Miroku, it's me Sango."

"ohhh, hey. Where are you?"

"I'm on the highway. I'm headed to Kagome's."

"ohhh."

"Sorry I didn't tell you sooner but I'm…"

"You're running away." Miroku finished

"yea, how'd ya now."

"Kagome kinda told me by mistake when I talked to her about her stepfather."

"She finally told ya?"

"No, I guessed. And I guessed right."

"Did she tell Inu."

"No, I did."

"How'd he take it."

"not too good. Look I'm sorry but I gotta go. I don't want Akuma waking up."

"Sure no problem. I'll talk to you when I get there."

"okay, and Sango."

"Yea."

"Uuuhhh, never mind. Bye."

Sango hung up the phone and put it in her pocket. "huh, that was weird." Sango drove for another twenty minutes before ending up at Kagome's house. "Kohaku wake up, we're there."

"Okay, I'm up."

"good, I'm just gonna drive a few blocks away and then we'll walk there k?"

"k."

It took about 5 minutes before they finally found a parking space. Sango once again took out her cell phone but instead of calling Miroku, she called kagome.

"Hello?"

"hey, it's me Sango. I'm right in front of your house."

"oh, okay. There's a big tree outside my window, climb up it and I'll let you in."

"okay, I'll see ya in 5 k."

"k."

Sango hung up and put her phone in her pocket. "okay squirt, we gotta climb up that tree and go into kags room. K?"

"Yea sure." They both climbed the tree and tapped on Kagome's window. She let them in and told them where to sleep.

"okay, you're gonna stay in my brothers room, you'll like him, he's okay, when he wants to be." Kagome whispered to Kohaku and leading him into her brothers room.

"Souta, open up"

"yea, whaddya want?"

"I got you a new friend. Be nice to him okay."

"Yea sure, you're just lucky I got a bunk-bed."

"yea whatever, I owe you for this okay, it's only until they find a place to stay okay?"

"Whatever ya better buy me that game I want okay?"

"yea yea, sure whatever. In the morning just bring him to my room without getting caught okay?"

"Sure."

Kagome walked back to her room with a comforter an pillow in hand. "you're gonna sleep in here with me." She whispered. She closed and locked her bedroom door before giving her the pillow and blanket. "We can go out tomorrow."

"Don't you have school?"

"Nope, got suspended for a week."

"oh, okay. G'night then."

"g'night."

A/N...yea i know it's short...oh well, cou;dn't really think of anything. and Thanks for the reviews, you guys are AWESOME!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don;t you just hate these. Always having to type one so no one sues you...Anyway.I don't own Inuyasha (for the fourth time). So on with my story..YAY!

Chapter 4 : They Meet

It's been about a week since Sango ran away from her home. Now Sango lives in an apartment with her brother across the street from Kagome'sThey're bothsitting outside the Shrine waiting for Mrs. Higurashi to come back from grocery shopping.

"So…ya think you'll be able to have friends now?" Sango asked

"Dunno…hopefully. I mean, you're the same person from online. Why wouldn't I be? I don't even know the reason why I wasn't able to have friends in the first place."

"ohh…so when are Roku and Inu comin."

"Dunno…they said they were gonna surprise me."

"How are they gonna do that? You already know they're comin."

"They're gonna show up at my door unexpectedly."

"ohh…that's…" before Sango could finish talking Kagome's mom drove up in front of the Shrine.

"Hello Kagome dear. And who might this be?" She asked walking up to Sango sticking out her hand. Sango took her hand and shook it.

"Hey mom. This is one of my friends from online, Sango. She lives across the street now."

"ohhhh. That's nice. Have you talked to Naraku about this?"

Kagome rubbed the back of her neck uneasily before replying. "Eh-heh. I was kinda hoping you would do that. Since Naraku has the tendency to beat the shit outta me every time I try to talk to him."

"Surely he doesn't hit you all the time. Just when you are misbehaving."

"yea, whatever. You're the one who married him. So could you convince him into allowing me to have a few friends since the others from online are gonna be moving here?" She asked clapping her hands together and getting down on her knees begging for her mother to do this for her.

"ohh all right. In the meantime you go have fun with Sango."

"Okay we're just gonna wait here and talk for a while. We're expecting more friends soon."

"okay. It was nice meeting you Sango." She said before taking the few groceries from the car and bringing them inside.

"Wow. Your mom knows what Naraku is doin to ya and still hasn't done anything?" Sango said shocked.

"She only knows that he beats me. She thinks that it is because I never had any discipline. She doesn't know about raping me yet."

"ohhh. Man…how can she just sit by and watch you get beat like it's a normal everyday thing."

"Dunno…hey. Where's your bro?"

"ohh. He's with Sota at the skate park. I had to get them outta my hair. Man they're really annoyin."

"I know. But that's what little bro's do…" Just then Kagome's cell phone rings. "hold on a minute."

"yea sure."

_On the Phone_

"Hello?"

"Hey Kag. It's Miroku."

"ohh, hey miro. What's up."

"Look down the sidewalk." Before Kagome could answer back the line went dead.

_Back to normal_

"So…what did the perv want." Sango asked

"He wanted me to look down the sidewalk. C'mon. let's go."

Kagome and Sango made they're way to the sidewalk and looked right. There was nothing there. They then looked to the left and saw two teenage boys walking toward the Shrine. Kagome remembered the pictures she got from Miroku and Inuyasha and noticed they looked just like the guys walking down the street.

"ooohhhh noooooooo. It's the perv. HIDE ME!" Sango said shrinking behind Kagome.

"OH MY GOD. They're so much hotter in PERSON!" Kagome said detaching herself from Sango and running up to them. After noticing her cover was blown, Sango followed after Kagome.

"Hey Inu. Hey Miro. Didn't expect you to be here this early." Kag said givin a hug to each of them. She soon regretted giving one to Miroku after she felt something grope her butt. "KIYAAAAA……HENTAI!" Kagome screamed and then slapped him across the face.

" Sorry Kag. I couldn't help it. My hand is cursed. It does it on it's own." Miroku said defensively rubbing his face.

"uhh huh. That's what you said to me before gropin my ass AGAIN." Sango said.

"I'd know that voice anywhere. It's my dear Sango. I knew you would return to me someday." He said quickly recovering from being slapped and grabbed Sango's hand. "Sango dear, would you do me the honor of…."

"SHOVE IT!. Ya asked me that before and I said no. what makes ya think I'm gonna change my mind now!"

"Damn, I thought that you really would have changed your mind." Miroku said snapping his fingers.

"Damn…what am I? Invisible?" Inuyasha asked after noticing that the only thing he got was a hi from Kagome.

"Sorry Inu… I was caught up in watchin the lovebirds fight." Kagome said grabbing his hand pulling him toward the Shrine. "C'mon let's leave them to bicker like a couple while we go greet mom."

A slight blush appeared on Inuyasha's face when Kagome grabbed his hand. He gently held onto it as he was dragged to Kagome's hand, not hearing what she was saying. He was finally brought back to reality when he heard the slamming of a door behind him. He turned around to see a smirking Miroku and Sango standing in front of a black painted door. 'What the hell are they looking at? And what's with the smirk?' he then realized that he and Kagome were still holding hands. He quickly let go and looked around the room as if nothing happened.

"well, looks like you two hit it off good." Sango commented.

"Yea, didn't ya know. Me and Inu have been dating for like a month now," Kagome said smirking, knowing Inuyasha would fall for her trap.

Inuyasha turned around. His face was a crimson red from his blush and was wide eyed. "Huh?"

"Inu, don't you remember. Just yesterday you told me you loved me. We never told them and acted like friends because you didn't want anyone to know."

Inuyasha was even redder than before. His mouth was open like he was about to say something but nothing came out.

"Whoa… buddy. How come you didn't tell me?" Miroku asked clearly taken by surprise.

"Huh, I …I …I." Was Inuyasha's intelligent reply.

"it's obviously some kinda joke. I mean, if they were goin out online they would have at least kissed when they saw each other." Sango commented not believing any of it.

"You think I'm lying Sango? It's true. Inu's probably just too embarrassed to say it right now."

Inuyasha was trying to get his thoughts together when he heard Sango's comment. 'that's right. She's just wants to mess with me just like she always does. Well, I caught her this time. Now it's time to take it into my own hands.' Inuyasha turned back to his normal color after he heard Sango say 'prove it'. "Sango, She's telling the truth. I probably was so caught up with dealing with my idiotic brother that I forgot we were going out." He looked over to Kagome to find her totally stunned.

"Man…I thought we were pals Inu. I thought we agreed to tell each other everything. Man…I feel so unloved." Miroku whined, fake tears strolling down his cheek.

"Like Kag said, we wanted to keep it a secret. Now quit your whining."

"Well, I still don't believe it." Sango said crossing her arms.

"Fine, believe this." Inu said before kissing Kagome fully on the lips. Kagome shocked and totally caught off guard fell on top of her bed with Inuyasha on top of her. She then relaxed when she felt him encircle his arms around her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

"Whoa…they're making out. Now do you believe them Sango?"

Sango didn't answer. To say she was shocked was an understatement. She snapped back to reality when she felt something touching her ass. She turned and slapped Miroku on the cheek and screamed "HENTAI!"

Sango's scream also snapped Kagome and Inuyasha back to reality. Inuyasha got off kagome and helped her off her bed. "So Sango, do you believe us now?"

"Hell yea. After that performance, who wouldn't?"

"Good, now we can tell you how funny it was to see your face when I kissed her." Inuyasha said laughing uncontrollably. Kagome remembering what she looked like started giggling like crazy. "It was priceless, man."

"So you guys aren't actually dating?" Miroku asked

"Nope, we're just friends with benefits." Kagome answered.

"At least for now right. You guys gotta hook up sometime. You would make the perfect couple." Sango said after swallowing her anger from being pranked on by her best friends.

"Maybe we will, as long as he doesn't start being an ass." Kagome said pointing at inu.

"What you talking bout wench." Inuyasha retorted.

"See what I mean, only a jerk would call a woman a wench."

"Feh." Inuyasha said crossing his arms. "Well, I gotta go, Fluffy's probably pissed at me for not telling him where I was goin. See ya later."

"Aww, no goodbye kiss…boohoo." Kagome said acting as if she were sad.

"yea yea whatever." Inu said before pecking her on the cheek. "Ya happy now?"

"No, but we can have fun later." Kagome said leading him out of the Shrine. "See ya Inu." She said watching him leave.

Kagome walked back to her room. "you guys better get goin before Naraku comes home."

"Okay. See ya tomorrow kag." Sango said giving her a hug.

"Yea, see ya tomorrow, take care"Miroku said pattingKagome on the ass before he ran out of the house.

"Get back here ya jackass, I'm gonna rip your head off for doin that.!" Kagome yelled chasing him out of the house.

Sango chased after Kagome to keep her from doin her job. "See what I mean. Now quit talking my job, I'm supposed to beat up the perv." Sango said when she found Kagome sitting on the grass in front of the Goshinboku Tree with an unconscious Miroku on the ground by her.

"yea well. Have fun draggin him home." Kagome retorted.

"Don't worry, he'll be up in a minute." As if on cue. Miroku woke up rubbing the back of his head. "Told ya. He never stays down."

"Owwww, my head. I didn't know you were so strong Kag. Next time warn me." Miroku said standing up.

"Yea well, next time don't pat me on the ass. Now go home before Naraku finds out you're here."

"You haven't told him yet?" Miroku asked.

"He hasn't got back from his job yet, plus I hate him, so mom's gonna talk him into letting me have friends. Now go."

"ohhh, okay. Bye. C'mon Sango I'll walk you home."

"Miroku… sorry to burst your bubble, but I live across the street." Sango said pointing at the apartment building across the street.

"Well, maybe I'll walk in with you to get some ice for my head."

"Yea sure…whatever let's go. See ya kag."

"Buy guys, have fun. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Don't encourage him Kag." Sango whined.

"Yea whatever. Talk to ya later."

"Thanks for the idea Kags!" Miroku said waving.

Kagome walked inside the shrine after watchin Miroku and Sango go inside the apartment building. 'Those two are gonna make a really cute couple.' She Thought and headed up to her room and put on her stereo. "Uuuuunnnnn...I'm beat. Chasing Miroku and beating him to a pulp took a lot outta me." Kagome said before collapsing on her bed and falling asleep.

A/N. YesI know, another short chappie, that's why i'm posting 3 chappies in one night. have fun reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I'm really starting to hate these. Anyway, once againI do not own Inuyasha. Have fun reading the chappie!

_Chapter 5: Opening up_

_Kags house…10 A.M._

Kagome woke up the next day to the sound of the doorbell. "Dammit. Why isn't anyone getting the door!" Kagome screamed now fully awake. She looked at the clock. "Dammit. What the hell is anybody doin up at 10 in the morning on summer vacation!" She got up and walked downstairs. Nobody was home. 'That's weird. Usually Sota's watchin T.V. mom's in the kitchen doin somthin and Naraku is in his study' Kagome thought. She snapped out of her thoughts when there was hard knocking on the door. "Alright I'm coming. Hold your god damn fucking horses!" She yelled. When the banging ceased she opened up the door.

"Finally." Said a quite annoyed Inuyasha. "What the hell do I have to do to wake ya up. Nice hairdo." He said pointing to her messed up hair.

"Thanks. You wanna come in?"

"Why the hell do you think I came buy?"

"Inu, I'm not a morning person, ya either come in or I beat your ass for wakin me up." Kagome said clearly annoyed and holding her fist up.

"Damn, touchy. Now let me in." He said crossing his arms.

"who said I was gonna let ya in without a payment?"

"ummm…lets see…ME."

"Ha ha. Nice try. Now pay up."

"I ain't kissin you Kags. So stop bein perverted and let me in."

"Who the hell said I wanted you to kiss me? Personally I think you're a bad kisser. My payment from you is an apology for waking me up so rudely when ya could have climbed up the tree and gone into my window and woken me up nicely."

"Hey, what if I was some tourist, you gonna make them apologize to you?"

"No. Their payment is a five dollar fee for a tour of the shrine. Your lucky I ain't chargin you, technically you are a tourist."

"I'm sorry, ya happy."

"Nope, I'm never happy in the morning."

Kagome let Inuyasha in and lead him to her bedroom. "Now sit tight while I go get dressed. Feel free to look around the room." She said before walking into the bathroom.

Inuyasha looked at all the CDs and manga that Kagome had neatly assorted in alphabetical order. He then looked at the clothes strewn across the room. 'Guess she cares more about her manga and CDs than her room. Just like me. What a coincidence.' He then walked over to her dresser and saw pictures of her, her brother and mother. 'She used to be so happy back then. Wonder what happened.' When he heard the bathroom door open he turned around to see Kagome dressed in all black.

"Ahhhh. So you find the pictures of me when I was actually happy." She said noticing where he was standing.

"Yea. What happened to make you the way you are now?"

Kagome walked over to her bed and sat down. She motioned for Inuyasha to do the same. "I wasn't that different from the way I am now. I was still a punk. But when my dad died I got really depressed and tried to kill myself. Then I turned goth. Two months later my mom met Naraku. He made her laugh again and they got married about six months later. Short recovery from losing the love of your life huh? Well I never liked the guy. Deep in my gut I knew something was wrong about him. I would lock myself in the attic every time I knew he was comin over. That's when I found a trunk with my name engraved on it. I opened it and saw a letter from my dad. Basically it said that I was a miko and that I should learn how to control my powers by training. Inside the trunk was a pink jewel. Which I found out was the Jewel of Four Souls or the…"

"Shikon no Tama." Inuyasha finished

"Yea, well I placed that in a safe place so that no one will ever find. I also found a bow and a quiver of arrows. Naraku had already started to beat me then so I swore to become as powerful as I could so I could stop him from ever harming me again. He's the main cause of my unhappiness."

"Why is that?"

"He was the one who killed my father."

"How do you know it was him? It could have been anyone."

"Because he told me the first night he raped me. He said that if I didn't do anything he said that he would killthe rest of my family. He wanted to know where the Shikon Jewel was but I said I didn't know what he was talking about. He's the reason Sota is such an asshole now and why mom doesn't think twice about stopping him from beating me."

"Your mother knows!" Inuyasha said utterly shocked. "And hasn't done anything?"

"I know, crazy isn't it?" A tear rolled down her cheek and she roughly wiped it away. "So, what happened to make you so miserable?"

"Well, number one I'm a hanyou. I supposedly have tainted blood because I'm a mixture of demon blood and human blood. My dad died when I was ten. So that took it's toll on me. Two days after his funeral Sesshoumaru kicked My mom and I out of the house. Then she killed herself about four years after my dad died because she couldn't handle being without my dad. That's when I started cutting my arms. I was sent to an orphanage a week later. That's when Fluffy came by and picked me up to bring me back to the house. He had finally found dad's will and it said the he was to take care of me until I turned 21 and was married. He left us some swords and a whole shit load of cash. But if I were to die before then, then Sesshoumaru would only get his share of the inheritance."

"Well, why is him getting only his share of the inheritance bad?"

"Because once I'm married and 21 he plans on killing me and my wife so that my inheritance will be his. Greedy little bastard. So living with him for three years and counting is a living hell. Especially since he's got his fucking servant taking tabs. Fluffy made it so that the toad would report it to him every time I cut my arms or try to kill myself. Plus he likes to beat the shit out of me just because I'm a hanyou and a disgrace to the family line."

"Wow. Well thanks for telling me about it. Not everyone is so willing to tell people about their life. It feels good knowing you can trust me."

"No problem. Now whaddya say we go out for lunch. I'm hungry."

"Sure. Lets go."

They both left Kagome's house and hopped onto Inuyasha's bike. "Sweet ride." Kagome said as they were driving to WacDonald's.

"Thanks."

When they arrived they ordered two cheeseburgers with fries and a coke and sat in the back. "So, what do you plan on doing for summer vacation." Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"Don't know. I really don't go outside unless it's to the woods behind the Shrine."

"Ohh. Me, Sango, and Miroku were wondering if you wanted to check out some cool water park tomorrow. It'll be a hell of a lot more fun with you around."

"I'll go, but don't expect me to wear a bathing suit. I don't own one, nor do I want to own one." Kagome said and stuck a french fry in her mouth.

"You'll wear one, cus I'm gonna make you wear one." Inuyasha said and smirked.

Kagome looks up at Inuyasha, "And how are you gonna do that?"

"We're just gonna have to do some shopping after we eat. Maybe check out Hot Topic for some bathing suits and clothes."

"You're gonna make me go shopping with you just so I can get a bathing suit?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"yup, plus you're gonna try them on for me." he said smirking once again.

"of course I will…Not!"

"Higurashi? Since when do you hang out with boys? Especially hot ones?" Interjected a female's voice.

Kagome banged her head on the table. "Great, just what I need? To beat the crap outta some bitch who doesn't know how to leave me the fuck alone." Kagome turned around and faced the person. "Hello Kikyo, here to bug me again?"

"What else would I do, you're just a freak And freaks deserve to be put in their place by their superiors."

Kagome stood up and looked toward Kikyo. "I'll give you some advice. Leave, before I get angry and decide to beat the shit out of you."

"And what makes you think you can do that?" Kikyo said latching onto Hiten's arm.

"The fact that I can knock you out with a single blow can."

"Whoa whoa. Am I missing something here? Who the Hell are you two?" Inuyasha said standing up and walking next to Kagome.

"I'm Kikyo, and this is my boyfriend Hiten." Kikyo saidchecking out Inuyasha.

"Okay, now if you would kindly stop sizing me up I won't have to punch you out." Inuyasha replied.

"C'mon Inuyasha. We've already been here way too long. Can we just go home, I'm really not in the mood to do anything right now."

"Yea sure, let's go." Kagome and Inuyasha walked out of the fast food restaurant and hopped on his bike for the second time that day. They arrived at Kagome's house In about five minutes.

"You wanna come in or are you gonna go home."

"I can come in for a little while, I guess. Not like I have anything better to do."

They both walked inside and sat in the living room. "So where's your mom."

"Dunno, she wasn't here when I woke up. I'll be right back. I'm gonna see if she left a note in the kitchen." Kagome got off the couch and headed towards the Kitchen. As expected there was a note on the fridge.

_Hey hun,_

_Me, Naraku, and Sota are going to a friends house for a week. I knew you wouldn't want to come so I just decided that you would be better off at home. Naraku said that you could have a few friends. He decided that you had gotten better. I advise you to be good or you'll blow it. Well you know the rules. No partying unless it's at someone else's house. If you want you can have a few friends stay over so you're not lonely but that's about it. There should be some money in your drawer. Have some fun. It's been a long time since you have. See you in a week. Goodbye hunny_

_Mom_

"So that's where they are." Kagome threw out the note and headed to the living room. "Hey, you wanna sleep over, I can call Miroku and Sango and see if they want to." Kagome said when she walked into the living room.

"Is that a good idea?" Inuyasha asked

"Yea, Naraku, Mom, and Sota are at a friends house for a week. I've got the house to myself. So you wanna?"

"Yea sure."

"Cool. I'll call Sango and Miroku."

Kagome took out her cell phone and called Miroku and Sango. They both agreed. Kagome was happy that she finally had some friends to actually have fun with. She was finally going to have a little harmless fun. Boy was she in for a surprise.

A/N..yea I know...another short chappie. The next one should be longer. until then. Happy reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha.

I'm really getting sick of saying that. Any way, on with the story.

Chapter 6: The Sleepover

_doorbell rings_

Kagome got up from the couch and answered the door. "hey, bout time you got here. It was kinda getting boring with just Inu here."

"I heard that." Inuyasha said from his seat on the couch.

"Yea well, it's true. You're pretty boring in person. Your like a lazy dog." Kagome said walking into the living room. She looked at Inu, who had an evil glint in his eyes.

"You're gonna resent saying that." Inuyasha said getting off the couch.

"I just remembered that I left something in my room. See ya in a bit." Kagome said and ran off to her room faster than a normal human could.

"oh no ya don't." Inuyasha said chasing her.

"Whaddya think is gonna happen?" Miroku asked looking at Sango.

"Dunno, let's go check it out." She said following after the scared shitless human and the crazed hanyou. They walked into Kagome's bedroom to find Inuyasha straddling Kagome and tickling her.

"Okay…okay….I'm -I'm…s-sorry!" Kagome said in between fits of laughter.

Inuyasha got up and dusted his hands off. "Looks like my work here is done…For now at least." He turned towards Sango and Miroku then looked back at Kagome. "So whaddya guys wanna do."

"I have an idea." Everyone looked towards Miroku. " We could…"

"NNNOOOOO!" Sango, Kagome, and Inuyasha screamed at the same time.

"Damn…you guys are no fun." Miroku said pouting.

"Ohhh, we're fun. We're just not perverted like you." Kagome said.

"What she said." Inuyasha said pointing at Kag.

Kagome went over to her closet and pulled out a black case. She opened it up and pulled out a black electric guitar with skulls engulfed in flames on it. She then took out an amp and brought it downstairs. The others followed, clueless as to what she was planning. Kagome set up the amp in the living room and plugged in the guitar. She tuned her guitar and started playing the opening to _Anna ni issho datta no ni_ (the ending theme to Gundam Seed.)

_anna ni issho datta no ni _

_yuugure wa mou chigau iro _

_arifureta yasashisa wa kimi wo _

_toozakeru dake _

_tsumetaku kimi suteta kokoro wa _

_samayou bakari _

The group stared in awe as Kagome sang the lyrics to the song. "I didn't know she could sing." Inuyasha said utterly amazed by Kagome's melodic voice.

"Neither did I. And I was living with her for almost a week." Sango said.

"We should so get a band started." Miroku commented.

"Totally." Sango and Inuyasha agreed at the same time. They watched as she sang the song and played the notes with all her heart.

_sonna kakko warusa ga _

_ikiru to iu koto nara _

_samuzora no shita _

_me wo tojite iyou_

_anna ni issho datta no ni _

_kotoba hitotsu tooranai _

_kasoku shite ikuse naka ni ima wa_

_anna ni issho datta no ni _

_yuugure wa mou chigau iro _

_semete kono tsuki akari no shita de _

_shizuka na nemuri wo_

_unmei to umaku tsuki atte yuku nara kitto _

_kanashii to kasabishii nante itterarenai _

_nando motsu na gatta kotoba wo muryoku ni shite mo _

_taikutsu n yoru wo tsubu shita ii n da ne_

_anna ni issho datta no ni _

_fusoroi na futari ni ima _

_tadori tsukeru basho na do na ii n da_

_anna ni issho datta no ni _

_hajimete au yoko kao ni _

_fushigi na kurai ni miserareteru _

_tomado ukurai ni_

_kokoro wa doko ni iru _

_doko ni fukarete iru _

_sono hitomi ga _

_mayowanu you ni _

_anna ni issho datta no ni _

_kotoba hitotsu tooranai _

_ugoki hajimeta kimi no jounetsu _

_anna ni issho datta no ni _

_yuugure wa mou chigau iro _

_semete kono tsuki akari no shita de _

_shizuka na nemuri wo_

Kagome finished the song and looked at her friends. "So what do you wanna do?" They blinked in response. "Guys, are you okay?" Kagome asked wondering why they were looking at her that way.

"Damn, girl. I didn't know you could sing." Sango exclaimed breaking the silence.

"I didn't even know she had a guitar." Inuyasha said walking up to her and looking at the guitar. "Did you have it specially made?" Inuyasha asked. "I've never once seen a design like this."

"It used to be white. I went to a car-painting place and asked if they could paint it like this for me. They said okay and here it is." Kagome explained. "Hey Roku, are you okay?" She asked Miroku who was still standing there dumbfounded.

"We really need to start a band." Miroku said breaking out of his stupor. "I play drums, and as we can see, Kag plays guitar and Sings. What about you guys?" Miroku asked Inuyasha and Sango.

"Well, I play guitar. What about you Sango?" Inuyasha said.

"I play guitar and sing." Sango said. "But I mostly play 80's music and rock."

"Great." Kagome said excitedly. "But where are we gonna play?"

"My house." Inuyasha said.

"Will Sesshoumaru approve?" Kagome asked concerned.

"Yea, I have a studio in my wing of the place. Plus fluffy said I could have some friends. It's a change, I think hisaddopted daughteris changing him." Inuyasha said sitting down on the couch next to Kagome. He picked up her guitar and started playing some notes.

"Okay, well do you have any instruments?" Miroku asked

"Really, why would I have a studio without any instruments? I've got all the stuff we'll need." Inuyasha replied.

"Cool, we can start practice tomorrow. But first I wanna hear Sango play."

"Can't you just be surprised tomorrow?" Sango asked not really wanting to sing in front of them.

"Nope, now play." Kagome said giving Sango her guitar. "oh, and if you hurt my baby you're dead."

"Yea yea, whatever." Sango said. She then started playing the opening to Warrior by Scandal

_You run, run, runaway it's your_

_Heart that you betray_

_Feeding on your hungry eyes_

_I bet you're not so civilized_

_Well Isn't love primitive a wild gift_

_That You wanna give_

_Break out of captivity_

_And follow me stereo jungle child_

_Love is the kill your heart's still wild _

_Shootin' at the walls of heartache_

_Bang, bang, I am the warrior_

_Yes I am the warrior_

_And heart to heart you win_

_If you survive the warrior, the warrior _

_You talk, talk, talk to me_

_Your eyes touch me physically_

_Stay with me, we'll take the night_

_As passion takes another bite _

_Oh, who's the hunter_

_Who's the game_

_I feel the beat call your name_

_I'll hold you close in victory_

_I don't wanna tame your animal style_

_You won't be caged_

_From the call of the wild... _

_Shootin' at the walls of heartache_

_Bang, bang, I am the warrior_

_Yes I am the warrior_

_And heart to heart you win_

_If you survive the warrior, the warrior_

_Shootin' at the walls of heartache_

_Bang, bang, I am the warrior_

_Yes I am the warrior_

_Victory is mine._

The group stared at Sango the same way they didwith Kagome, utterly shocked. "Woo hoo…we've got ourselves a band with two singers!" Kagome screamed jumping up and down. "That was great Sango."

"Damn Sango, like Kags said. That was great!" Inuyasha said.

"Hee hee, now I have another reason to bug Sango." Miroku whispered and stealthy walked behind her.

"Thank you….KIYYAAAA. HENTAI!" Sango screamed while turning around and slapping Miroku.

"Don't be mad Sango, I was only showing you how good you sing." Miroku said defending himself.

"You didn't have to grope me you lech. You could have just patted me on the shoulder and said 'oh Sango that was wonderful.' But no you have to go ahead and be the lecherous monk you are." Sango said angrily.

"Okay, calm down you guys. Lets just go pick out some movies and watch them in my room." Kagome said trying to get rid of the tension in the room.

Kagome lead the way to her room and picked out some movies. The night was going by pretty good until they heard a familiar scream and resounding slap when Sango mistakenly jumped and hugged Miroku while watching Dark Asylum.

"That's what you get for sitting next to him Sango." Kagome said laughing.

"yup, it's your own damn fault Sango." Inuyasha said.

"Yea go ahead and laugh at my expense."

When the movie ended Kagome went to the linen closet to pick out some blankets for everyone. "Okay, Me and Sango are gonna sleep on my bed while you two share the floor. Got It?" Kagome said giving everyone a blanket.

"Sure." Miroku and Inuyasha said at the same time.

"Good, and just because I'm letting you sleep in here Roku doesn't mean you can go ahead and grope us at night." Kagome said getting clothes from her drawer and a pair of black pj's for Sango. "now sit tight while Sango and I get dressed." When they went into the bathroom, Miroku started listening to what they were talking about.

"What are you doing Miroku?" Inuyasha said sitting on Kagome's bed

"listening in on the conversation" Miroku replied

"Here anything good?"

"nope, just stuff about what they plan on doing for the summer." Miroku said walking back to his spot in the floor.

"that reminds me, tomorrow before we go to my place we gotta go shopping."

"Why?"

"Kag doesn't have a bathing suit."

"Ohhh. So is she gonna try them on for you?" Miroku said getting perverted thoughts.

"Nope, she'd kill me before that happened."

_In the bathroom_

"So…you like Miroku huh?" Kagome said pulling on a white tank top that said 'Life is tough, get a helmet.'

"Where did you get that idea from."

"They way you blush every time he compliments you."

"Okay, so maybe I do. But it's not like he likes me."

"oh, I beg to differ little lady."

"Uhh huh. Well prove it."

"Ohh don't worry I'll prove it. But we're gonna do it Kag style."

_Back in the bedroom_

"So, when are you gonna tell Kags you like her?" Miroku asked.

"I told you before, never"

"C'mon, just tell her, than you guys can get together and kiss all you want."

"Dude, I'm not a perv like you. Now drop the damn subject. I like her, but there ain't no way I'm gonna tell her so that I'll get my heart ripped out and stepped on."

"Now, who would do such a thing as to hurt my Inu?" Kagome said standing in the doorway.

"No one, now could everyone drop the goddamn subject.!" Inuyasha replied.

"okay jeez…no need to bite my head off." Kagome retorted.

"ohh, and Kag…don't forget we need to go shopping tomorrow." Inuyasha said smiling.

"Damn, I thought you would forget about that. Please Inu. I realllllly don't need a bathing suit nor care for one."

"You don't have a bathing suit…what kind of freak are you!" Sango screamed.

"The kind that doesn't go out in public unless I'm either forced to or it's really important." Kagome answered.

"yea well, that's gonna change tomorrow. Cus I'm gonna by you some new clothes and a bathing suit. You deserve it after all the shit you've been through." Inuyasha said.

"Ohh, Inu…your too kind. I love you sooo much." Kagome said hugging him. "But I ain't getting no bathing suit."

Inuyasha started blushing a crimson red. "it's no big deal Kag. Besides, I need to go…." Kagome kissed Inuyasha fully on the lips before he could finish the sentence. Inuyasha, stunned, didn't respond until a few seconds later. He then kissed her back and slipped his arms around her waist.

"oooohhhhhh. They're making out again. Go get 'em tiger!" Miroku said standing up and walking towards Sango.

"Get away before I pound you into a pulp." Sango said raising her fist. I don't want you….KIYYAAAA. HENTAI." Sango slapped Miroku so hard he fell unconscious to the floor. "Serves you right."

Kagome, now breathing heavily from the passionate kiss looked at Sango. "You really know how to ruin a moment don't you?" Kagome said getting off of Inuyasha.

"hey, it was Miroku's fault. If he hadn't groped me you guys would still be making out. Blame him not me." Sango said climbing into Kagome's bed. "Now I'm going to sleep. G'night." Sango said before rolling over and facing the wall.

"Damn, scary. Remind me never to get her angry." Inuyasha said shuddering. "Well I'm going to bed too G'night Kags."

"G'night Inu." Kagome said climbing into bed after turning the light off. After remembering what happened that day she finally fell asleep, wondering what would await her tomorrow.

A/N..see..it was longer..not by much but still longer...Well..since no one asked questions in the reviews i really don't have to answer anything. I just have to say one thing to those people who have reviewed my story...THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: This thing is really getting annoying...womder ifI can just say "from now and until the end of my story that I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA"? I don't know. Like i said. I don't own the cast of Inuyasha (no matter how much I want to) Well...STORY TIME!

Chapter 7: Reliving death

Inuyasha woke up to the sound of giggling and hurried footsteps. "What the fuck?" Inuyasha got up and noticed that neither Sango nor Miroku were sleeping. 'What are those two doing?' Inuyasha thought before going to the place where their scent was the strongest. He walked into the living room and tapped both of them on the shoulder, scaring the shit out of them.

"Holy shit man, you scared us." Miroku whispered.

"Well what the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha asked sleepily.

"We're thinking up a plan to piss off Kag when she wakes up." Sango answered.

"oh, so what do ya have in mind?" Inuyasha asked wanting to get in on the action.

"So far, just putting shaving cream on her face." Sango answered.

"Oh, how original."

"Yea well you think of something." Miroku retorted.

"How heavy of a sleeper is Kags Sango, you lived with her for a while."

"A VERY heavy one, plus she won't be up for another few hours, it is only 7." She answered.

"Which means we have about a whole 4 or 5 hours, right?" Inuyasha asked maing up a plan in his head.

"yea, so what do you have in mind?" Miroku asked, clearly liking the mischievous grin that was plastered on Inuyasha's face.

"we all now how much Kag likes her hair, right?" Inu answered.

"Yea." Miroku and Sango answered at the same time.

"And we know she hates the color pink, right?"

"Yea, and?" They answered at the same time again.

"Let's just say it's a little payback time for threatening to cut my hair and dye it pink." Inuyasha answered with an Evil glint in his eyes.

"You're not serious are you? She'd kill us when she found out." Sango said bolting out of her seat on the couch.

"Yes I'm serious, can you imagine the face she would have when she walked into the bathroom and saw what happened to her hair. Don't worry I'll take the blame. It's not like she could physically hurt me or anything."

"That would be pretty funny, I can already hear her screaming." Miroku said.

"okay fine but your taking the blame." Sango said.

"Yea sure, oooooohhhh. I just got another idea." Inuyasha said rubbing his hands together and smirking evilly.

"Please do tell master of pranks." Miroku said, automatically interested.

"Sango do you what size clothes kagome wears?" Inu asked

"Yea. She's a small, she just likes to get bigger clothes." Sango answered.

"Kay, well, we're gonna go shopping today, and we're gonna change her whole wardrobe to pink. I'll put all her other clothes in the trunk of my car. I'll give them back to her after the week is over. I'll leave you to pick out the most revealing bathing suit you can find. But it has to be a girlie color." Inuyasha explained.

"dude, you're evil. Man, I'd hate to get on your bad side." Miroku said shuddering.

" I know I am. Sango, you go shopping, just pay with my credit card." Inuyasha said getting out his credit card and handing it to her. "Just remember only enough for a week. You can get something for yourself if you want, I don't care. Me and Miroku will go to some place and get some pink hair dye and scissors." Inuyasha said before getting his car keys.

"See ya Sango. And don't take forever. We've only got a few hours to pull this off."

_5 Hours later_

" Mmmmmm. That was a nice sleep." Kagome said stretching. "I wonder where the others are." Kagome got up off the bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower. After her shower she went to the sink and washed her face. "AHHHHHHHHHHH" came the high pitched scream from Kagome.

_Elsewhere in the house_

"Sounds like she just looked in the mirror." Miroku said

"Yup and any minute now…" before Inuyasha could even finish his sentence Kagome came down the stairs wearing only a robe.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome said not liking her new hairdo.

"Why hello Kagome, like your hair?"

"NO, I DON'T LIKE MY HAIR. I DON'T LIKE IT ONE BIT!"

"Well, I think it looks good on you, now go get dressed before you start flashing everyone."

"Huh?" came Kagome's unintelligent reply. All she got was a finger pointing to what she was wearing. She turned beat red and ran upstairs to go change.

Once Kagome was upstairs Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha were on the floor laughing. " Now laugh that laugh was laugh funny." Inuyasha said between laughs. Before they could finish laughing about what previously happened they heard Kagome scream again.

"INUYASHA I AM GONNA KILL YOU SO YOU BETTER START RUNNING!" Kagome screamed running down the stairs.

"uhhhh….gotta go." Was all Inuyasha said before sprinting down the hall to the front door.

"INUYASHA SIT BOY!" Kagome screamed before Inuyasha got out the front door, causing him to plummetto the ground.When Inuyasha got up she grabbed a handful of his hair and drug him to the living room where the rest were.

"oh wench, let go. YOU'RE FUCKING PULLING MY HAIR!" Inuyasha screamed. He looked at Kagome and saw what she was wearing. A pair of light blue denim shorts and a tight pink shirt that said princess on the front of it. "Nice clothes Sango. Couldn't have done it better myself." Inuyasha complimented noticing now much of a prep it made Kagome look.

"Thanks." She said looking at Miroku who was looking at Kagome and drooling. She slapped him over the head hard and said "Stop staring ya perv, she's your friend."

"I know, but she looks hot." Miroku whined rubbing the back of his head.

Kagome blushed at the compliment and let go of Inuyasha's hair to pull down her shorts so they wouldn't reveal to much skin. "Awww look, she's blushing. Get used to it Kags. We're goin to the water park today, plus you gotta where pink for a week.. Lets just say it's a little payback for the stunt you pulled the other day." Inuyasha said sitting on the couch and resting his head on his arms.

"But what about my hair. I can't live with it pink for a whole week." Kagome said pouting.

Inuyasha looked at kagome. 'damn, she does look hot, maybe I'll let her dye her hair back to black later on today.' Inuyasha thought. "You can dye it back to black after we go to the water park."

"But, I don't even have a bathing suit. Which means I can't go." Kagome said triumphantly.

"Wrong. We got you one. Which means you HAVE to go. Give it to her Sango." Sango pulled out a small pink bikini from a shopping bag that was beside the chair she was sitting in.

"I'm not wearing that."

"Yea you are, and if you don't do it willingly I'll have Sango put it on for you. And if she doesn't do it, me and Miroku are just gonna have to force it on you." Inuyasha looked at Kagome to see what her reaction would be. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was open like she was about to say something.

Kagome closed her mouth and sighed in defeat. "Fine, but don't think this is over yet buddy. Just wait til I get my head into fulltime revenge gear. I'll show you what it means to be afraid." Kagome said growling, causing Inuyasha to flinch somewhat.

_Two hours later_

_"_I can't believe you made me wear that." Kagome said opening the door to her house. "Well, I'm gonna change into something more comfy." Kagome said going to her room and locking it. "Now what to wear." She searched all her drawers and her closet and the only thing she could find was a pair of boxers and a gray t-shirt that she found underneath her bed. "Thank god they didn't search underneath my bed." Kagome said before running downstairs.

"Dammit sango, I said get everything." Inuyasha said when he saw Kagome walk down the stairs.

"I thought I did." Sango said.

"You didn't check under my bed. I have a stash of my dads old clothes. So Ha!" Kagome said sitting down on the couch.

_30 minutes later_

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go hang in my room for a bit ok?" Kagome said sadly.

"You okay Kags?" Sango asked sincerely.

"Yea, I just need to think about something." Kagome said before getting up and walking to her room. She grabbed a box from underneath her bed and opened it up. "Haven't looked in here for awhile." Kagome said pulling out old letters and poems that she wrote. She then pulled out a picture of her and her father. "Happy birthday dad." She sad sadly. 'In two months it'll be the anniversary of father's death.' Kagome thought.

_Flashback to 4 years ago_

Kagome and her father have just walked out of a toy store. Kagome spots a man staring at them and tells her dad. "Dad, there's this weird dude that keeps staring at us."

Her father looks across the street and sees a man wearing a black trench coat, black shirt, black jeans, and black boots. "Don't stare Kagome. We gotta go home now." He said and hurriedly pulled her down the street to their car. "Dad! You're hurting me!." Kagome screamed and pulled away from him.

"I'm sorry, but we gotta go."

"No! Not until you tell me what's going on."

"Kagome, now's not the time. We have to…." Her father never got to finish what he was saying for a bullet hit him in his right temple. He died instantly.

"Daddy!" kagome screamed collapsing to her knees crying. "Somebody, please call 911! She screamed. She looked around to see who had shot him. Seeing no one she crawled to his body and pushed him on his back.

It took an hour before the cops finally came, 2 before Kagome's mother was called and told of what happened. Kagome explained what happened to her mother in full detail when they got home. Souta wasn't told until the next day. He was only8 then.

_End of Flashback_

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you dad, I'm sorry for not hurrying when you told me to." She looked through the box and took out a poem that she had written a few months after her fathers death. It was slightly crumbled and had tears and bloodstains on it.

_Forever_

_Forever, alone in my room I will sit,_

_Thinking of how to end my life._

_The pain is too much to bare._

_Being alone, forever,_

_Watching everyone, forever,_

_Just to know that no one cares._

_Kami-sama, take away the pain,_

_Forever._

Kagome turned the paper around and found another poem she wrote a year later. "This is when mom got married to Naraku. Months after he first raped me." Kagome said before reading it aloud.

_My Sanctum_

_Alone I sit,_

_The blade to my wrist,_

_In the bedroom which is my sanctum._

_I look at what I've done,_

_And think of what's to come,_

_In this bedroom which is my sanctum._

_My internal wounds deep,_

_I sit and think as I weep,_

_In this bedroom which is my sanctum._

_He comes every night,_

_Delighted in my fright,_

_In this bedroom which is my sanctum._

_I watch as the blood drips down my arm,_

_No one will cause me anymore harm,_

_In this bedroom which is my sanctum._

_I'll take the life,_

_Which is mine,_

_In this bedroom which is my sanctum._

'The crying really did me in, I guess I'll take a nap.' Kagome thought before collapsing on the floor.

_Elsewhere in the house_

"She's been up there for a while." Sango said getting slightly worried.

"I know." Inuyasha said also worried.

"Maybe one of us should check on her?" Miroku suggested.

"I'll go." Inuyasha volunteered and bolted up the stairs. He reached her door and knocked a few times. "Kags, you okay?" He asked, not receiving an answer. After knocking a few more times he opened the door. Once his eyes fell on Kagome he ran over to her. Shaking her lightly. " Kag, wake up." He whispered softly. After a few more shakes she finally came to.

"oh, hi Inu. What's wrong?" Kagome said sleepily, sitting up.

"You were up here for a while so I thought I'd check up on you. What's wrong?"

"Today's my dad's birthday. The anniversary of his death is in two months." She answered sadly.

" Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, it's just something I do every year. The box and these clothes are all I have left of him now, beside the stuff in the chest in the attic."

Inuyasha looked through the box finding pictures of Kagome and her father happily playing together. He looked through the box some more and found the poems and a suicide note and decided to read it.

_Dear mom,_

_If you find this it means that I am no longer amongst the living. This is my last goodbye. Just so you know, I know you blame me for father's death, and I know you can't look at me the way you used to, but I'll never forgive you for marrying that fuck Naraku. Whatever happened to the saying 'my children come first'? I'll let you know that I risked my life and my innocence for your happiness. Why innocence? Because he stole it from me, Every night a part of my innocence was taken away as you slept peacefully in your tainted bed. The bed in which he fucked you as I sat in my room knowing that in an hour or so, he would do it to me. Yes, that ass stole my virginity and my first kiss. Though you think suicide unjust, in my case it's justified. I was beat till I couldn't move for days, raped, picked on, ignored by my own flesh and blood, thrown into lockers, anything you could think of happened to me. And you sat in your fucking kitchen thinking about how beautiful your life is now. I'll also tell you now that Naraku was the man that killed father. The man that you married, allowed to beat me senseless, allowed to keep me isolated, allowed to rape me, is the man that stole your happiness in the first place. And as you read this I hope you feel hurt for what I've been through. I just can't believe you never helped your daughter at all. Wherever dad is I know he hates you right now, because I know I do. I hope you mourn over my body as you see it lifeless on the ground. I wish you all DIE. Souta. Naraku. But most of all you mother. Goodbye mother, and may pain be with you._

_Kagome._

"you really did try to kill yourself huh?" Inuyasha asked after reading the note.

"yea, about a year ago, well in two months it'll be a year ago."

"You wanted to die the same day as your father."

"yea, but I couldn't it was my moms wedding anniversary, I had to go out for dinner with them."

"They got married a year after you father died?"

"yea, sick huh. I found out it was Naraku's idea."

"So what happened?"

"I was 13, we were coming out of toy store, I noticed some dude staring at us and told my father. He said not to stare and started pulling me down the sidewalk. He was pulling too hard and almost dislocated my arm. I pulled my arm back after screaming at him to stop. He said we had to hurry, but I refused to go until he told me what was going on. He said he'd tell me later and he was about to say something else when he got shot. It hit his right temple, cracked his skull and entered his brain. He died instantly." Before Kagome could finish the whole story she broke down in tears.

Inuyasha pulled her into his lap and let her cry on his shoulder. "It's okay Kag. I'll protect you, I promise." Inuyasha said rubbing her back soothingly. A few minutes later Sango and Miroku came up. Inuyasha noticed the questioning glances. He pointed to the box in the middle of the floor and mouthed 'I'll tell you later'.

The rest of the day was spent watching over Kagome and telling her it wasn't her fault. Finally at about midnight they were all able to get her calm and fall asleep.

A/N: YAY..ANOTHER CHAPPIE FINISHED! Hope you like it. review plz...and before I go..THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS YOU GUYS!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT** own Inuyasha and the rest of the cast. Nor do I feel like writing the list of people whomI do own. Well It's story time!. so R&R.

**

* * *

**

_**A Cry For Help** By Goth Chick Tiff_

Summary: Kagome Higurashi is your average loner in high school who's got a lot of troubles at home that she keeps to herself. At least as average as you can get when you're attending Takahashi High. Considering she's the only loner, Kagome spends most of her time avoiding the all-to-familiar troubles at school. Though beautiful, she hides herself from the world. When she finds out that her friends from the Internet(Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango)are moving to her town, her life changes for the better. Hopefully.

* * *

_Chapter 8 – Interrupted fun_

Kagome woke up to the sound of dishes clanking and whispering voices. 'clanking dishes….I thought mom wasn't gonna be home for a week.' Kagome thought getting out of bed. She walked downstairs and saw Naraku talking to Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha. Naraku looked up when he heard the stairs creak. 'Just my luck.' Kagome thought when she saw Turn his head toward her.

"Why hello Kagome. Have a nice sleep?" he asked in a calm voice.

"Actually yea, not that it matters to you anyway." Kagome answered in her usual 'leave me the fuck alone' voice.

"Not very happy are ya, oh well. Why don't you go help your mother with the dishes while I have a chat with your friends."

"No, I'm not happy. Now why don't you go in the kitchen and talk to mother and tell her that I should be 'disciplined' for having friends sleep over, while I see my friends out the door."

Naraku walked up to her and slapped her in the face. "I was trying to make it so that your friends didn't know what I do to you but, since you don't want to cooperate, I guess I'll just tell them." Naraku sneered.

Kagome held her stinging cheek and walked over to her friends. "Oh don't worry Naraku, they already know what you do to me. They even now you rape me every night and have been doing so for a while. So don't try to act nice and brainwash them like you did Sota."

"I guess your quite the whore than aren't you."

"What the hell are you talking about Naraku?"

"Well, from the way you looked upstairs, sleeping peacefully in this young man's arms, I assume something happed between you and him. Something that your mother would be very ashamed of." Naraku said pointing to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha felt a powerful energy coming from Kagome and was shocked to see her glowing a light bluish color. 'What the hell?' Inuyasha thought. He looked at Naraku and saw that his eyes had widened and was sweating. He also sensed a lot of fear radiating off of him. Inuyasha got up to calm Kagome down, but was pulled back on the couch by Miroku. "What the hell Miroku, I gotta calm her down!" Inuyasha yelled.

"If you touch her she'll purify your ass. She's fucking pissed.I've never known anyone to house that much power.." Miroku stated, amazed at Kagome's power.

Inuyasha then sat down and watched as little ball of energy appeared in her hands. 'If she keeps this up she'll kill him. As appealing as that sounds, she could get into deep trouble for it.' Just as he was going to get up and block Kagome's view of Naraku, Kagome's mother came in holding a dish she was currently drying.

"My, What's the…." CRASH Kagome's mother dropped the plate when she saw her daughter glowing blue and staring at Naraku, fully intent on killing him. When Kagome heard the crash, the glow around her body diminished.

Kagome looked at her mother and dropped her hands to her sides. "Hello mother. Didn't expect you back so early." Kagome said sweetly, a little to sweetly.

"Well honey, Naraku here thought it wouldn't be such I good idea if we left you alone. So we decided to come back."

"Oh really. Why didn't you tell him that I've been left alone plenty of times before and that I was going to have some friends over so that I wouldn't go crazy?" Kagome said through gritted teeth.

"I did, but he said that he didn't trust you with friends over. He thought you might do something crazy."

"He did, did he. Well Naraku, it seems like you have a lot of control over your bitch. At least that's something you have control of." Kagome said seething with anger. She looked at her mother and saw her eyes tearing. Kagome's mother walked over to her and slapped her. Kagome touched her cheek before shout at her mother. "Hey, What the fuck do you expect me to think. I'm fucking surprised the walls didn't break after months of endurance in your bedroom. I hear you going at it every night. I bet you've traumatized Sota. Oh well, it's not like you care. Oh wait a minute, that's right you do care about him. It's me who you don't care about. Me who you don't trust. Me who gets beat because your fucking asshole of a husband thinks I need discipline. Well guess what? I'm done with it, all of it. I'm out, I'll come back when I've calmed down. Then we'll talk. Because that's what we need to do, to talk about you and your selfishness." Kagome said before throwing on a pair of sneakers and running out the door.

Inuyasha got up to go follow her but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He looked to the person the hand belong to. "Get your hand off of my shoulder before I rip it off." Inuyasha snarled as he looked at Naraku. "And if you lay another finger on Kagome, you'll wish you'd never been born." Inuyasha yelled before running out after Kagome followed by Miroku and Sango.

Inuyasha followed her scent to a local park. He found her sitting on a high tree branch crying. He jumped up onto the branch, sitting in front of her and pulling her to him and cradling her against his chest. "Kagome calm down, everything is gonna be okay." Inuyasha said thinking of a way to cheer her up.

After thinking for a few minutes he said "Hey, how about we go to some hair place, get your hair back to it's original color and go shopping. I'll cut you some slack about having you wear pink for a whole week."

Kagome laughed weakly and looked up at Inuyasha. "Sure, but I'm shopping for my own stuff. No more skimpy bathing suits for me." Kagome said making Inuyasha laugh.

"Now there's the Kagome we all know and love. Now how did you get on this tree branch?" Inuyasha asked wondering how she got that high up the tree.

"Inuyasha, just because I'm a girl, doesn't mean that I don't know how to climb trees." Kagome said poking him in the chest.

"Wea yea, whatever. Let's go." Inuyasha said before grabbing Kagome around the waist and jumping off the tree branch..

Once safely on the ground Kagome turned to Inuyasha and punched him on the shoulder. "Next time warn me when you're gonna do that ya jerk!" Kagome yelled.

"Oww. Okay jeez. No need to punch so hard." Inuyasha said rubbing his arm where Kagome punched him.

Kagome looked down at the clothes she was wearing and noticed she was still in a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. "Uhhh. Unless you want me to be the laughing stock of the city, I better go get changed." Kagome said looking at her friends. She then started walking towards her home so that she could get changed.

"So, what happened up in the tree?" Miroku whispered to Inuyasha.

"Nothing."

"Then how'd you get her into such a good mood?" Sango asked.

"I made her laugh." Inuyasha answered.

When they reached Kagome's house Kagome was already starting to climb the tree outside her window. "Uhh. Kags. What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked.

"Climbing the tree so I can get to my bedroom without having to see my mother or Naraku. Just wait out here and I'll come back down in a few minutes." Kagome said before going through her window.

"Now, let's see if Sango got me a pair of jeans." Kagome said searching through her closet. Finding a pair of jeans and a white shirt with a cat on it she got dressed. But not before adding a little adjustment to the jeans and the shirt. She then put on her converse and climbed out her window.

When she got down they all headed to the mall for a few hours of fun. They also decided to stop by the movies to watch 'Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence'. Then, after walking Kagome home, would they part their separate ways and go home.

A/N. YeaI know, it's kinda short, but I've been busy. So review some more and maybe I'll write longer chapters.. :winks: And thank you for the reviews thatI have gotten. You guys keep me motivitated to write this story. :hugs reviewers:


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Once again...**I DO NOT** own Inuyasha and the rest of the cast. I just merely thank Rumiko Takahashi for the wonderful anime she has created.

Now that that's out of the way...ON WITH THE STORY!

**_

* * *

_**

**_A Cry For Help_**

_By: Goth Chick Tiff_

Summary: Kagome Higurashi is your average loner in high school who's got a lot of troubles at home that she keeps to herself. At least as average as you can get when you're attending Takahashi High. Considering she's the only loner, Kagome spends most of her time avoiding the all-to-familiar troubles at school. Though beautiful, she hides herself from the world. When she finds out that her friends from the Internet are moving to her town, her life changes for the better. Hopefully.

* * *

Chapter 9: The Talk

When Kagome went inside the house she saw her mother and Naraku sitting on the couch in the living room. 'Hmm, guess they actually want to listen to what I say.' Kagome thought before going inside the living room. She sat down on the couch across from the one they were sitting at. She then noticed that they weren't sitting close together like they normally do, but on different ends of the couch. "What's with you two? Finally understand what I'm going through?" Kagome asked, still a little peeved from what happened earlier.

"Not quite, but we now understand you're a liar." Naraku said angrily.

"Am I now. What makes you say that?" Kagome said getting angrier by the second.

"We went through your room, hunny, and found a box under your bed. I didn't think it a good idea to search through your stuff, but Naraku insisted that I do." Kagome's mother said.

"You went through my room!" Kagome yelled shooting up from her sitting position. "Who the hell gave you the right to do that? I sure as hell didn't."

"I know hunny. But we had to in order to understand you."

"You could have just waited until I got home. I would have told you everything. Jeez you people are so fucking disrespectful."

"You would have told us everything huh? Even the pack of lies you wrote in your suicidal letter."

"What lies, Naraku. You know damn well that I wasn't lying."

"Oh, so the bit about me raping you every night actually happened, and the part about me killing your father was actually true. Sakuya, don't believe her. She's obviously gone delusional."

"Ohh, I'm delusional now huh. Hey mom, did you ever wake up at night hearing me scream?"

"Yes." Sakuya muttered.

"Okay. And when you woke up was Naraku in bed with you?"

"No, but what does that have anything to do with this?"

"Okay. So you heard me screaming and found out that Naraku wasn't in bed. Would could that possibly lead up to? That I woke up from a nightmare and he went to console me? That would definitely not happen. You wanna now why I was screaming and why he wasn't in his bed? Because he thought that raping me and taking my virginity would be the best way to discipline me."

"Shut your trap you tramp!" Naraku yelled.

"Or what, you gonna beat me to the point where I'm unconscious then rape me. Too bad Naraku, 'cause it won't work. You know why? Because she knows now. So mother who are you gonna believe?"

"I-Idon't know." Sakuya stuttered out, tears forming in her eyes.

"Still don't know huh? Have I ever lied about something this serious mom? Have I made you ever believe that you couldn't trust me?" Kagome said in a near pleading voice. "Look at me in the eyes, Have I **EVER** made you distrust me while daddy was alive?" A tear rolled dowm Kagome's cheek.

"No." She whispered as the tears poured from her eyes.

"Now, has Naraku ever told you he was gonna be home late? Or did he ever tell you the reason why his clothes were in disarray?" Kagome asked slowly.

"No." Sakuya whipered.

"You know I followed him one night. Just to see what he was doing. Did you know that Naraku is a drugdealer? I even found some information about him on the Internet. Did you now that he did time in prison for manslaughter, rape, and was convicted for murder in the 1st degree? Huh, mother. Did you know the FBIis still trying to find him? Did you know he's the lead man for the underground? No wonder why this man has so much cash, Huh? Can you believe that he killed father? He killed father over a precious jewel that can grant you all the power in the world. Did you know that mother? Huh? Did you even know that he was fucking your sister while you were sleeping?" Kagome asked her voice quivering slightly as she saw her mother's tears. She saw Naraku out of the corner of her eyeand got angry once again."He was even fucking a high school girl. Now I wouldn't call her my friend, but she is an acquaintance that I like to beat the shit out of. In fact, I just got suspended for beating the crap out of her. Can you guess who he was fucking while you were in bed sleeping? Take a guess, Mother? C'mon, it's not that hard to figure out. Whose the only girl I ever get in trouble for beating up?"

By this time Naraku was seething in anger and Sakuya was close to crying her eyes out. "Ki-Kikyo?" Her mother said in a disbelieving voice.

"Well, you answered correctly. Sickening huh? He's in his forties and he's fucking a teenager. Doesn't it make you want to retch? Just knowing that he did all this behind your back. Well mother, do you wanna be rich? Do you want to have so much cash that you wouldn't dream of another man being in your life. All you have to do is turn Naraku into the custody of the FBI. C'mon mother what are you…." Before Kagome could finish her sentence Naraku punched her in the jaw.

"KAGOME!" came two screams. Naraku looked over to the staircase and aaw Sota standing on the bottom step. "What did you do? You didn't have to punch her you jerk!" Sota screamed, his body shaking in anger.

"Sota, go upstairs and lock yourself in your room. Do anything, but get away from Naraku. Climb out of you window and runaway. I'll come to look for you later. " Kagome said standing up.

"But…"

"Go Now. Mom, you go to. I'll take care of Naraku. The reward is good whether dead or alive." She said, and smirked at Naraku.

"But hunny, you can't take Naraku on." Sakuya said standing up from her seat on the couch.

"Believe me mother, I can take him. I'm a miko, I'm stronger than he'll ever be." Kagome said staring down Naraku. She waited until she heard the door slam before talking to Naraku. "So, Naraku, do you still want the Shikon no Tama?"

"What do you know about that? I asked you and you said you didn't know what it was." Naraku said confused.

"Let's just say I told a little white lie. So, do you want it?" Kagome asked in a taunting voice.

"Of course I want it. Now give it up you little whore." Naraku snarled out.

"Ah, temper, temper. If you keep acting like that you'll never get the Sacred Jewel." Kagome teased shaking her fore-finger from left to right, like a mother would do if she were scolding a small child.

By this time Naraku was getting angrier and angrier. Before even knowing what he was doing he dropped his concealment spell. He became a blob of other bodies. Kagome stared wide-eyed at what was happening. 'How could he have concealed all that power?' Kagome thought. "So Kagome, do you like my true form?" Naraku said chuckling evilly.

"Not particularly, no." Kagome answered looking at Naraku as if he were the most disgusting thin in the world.

"Now, let's talk about the Shikon Jewel. Are you gonna give it up willingly?"

"Never!" Kagome screamed as the bluish glow once again engulfed her body.

"Well, then, I'll just have to take it by force." Naraku yelled, preparing to attack her.

* * *

A/N: Yes I know, another short chapter. And look at this, I left it at a cliffhanger :pats self on back: Don't you just LOVE cliffhangers. :looks around as an angry mob forms: Uh..Heh heh. Guess not. :Runs for life: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha and Co. ThoughI am borrowing them for the remainder of this story. (ooomonkey sound look at me sounding all smart smiles wide)

Now ON WITH THE STORY!

_**

* * *

**_

**A Cry For Help**

_By: Goth Chick Tiff_

_Summary: _Kagome Higurashi is your average loner in high school who's got a lot of troubles at home that she keeps to herself. At least as average as you can get when you're attending Takahashi High. Considering she's the only loner, Kagome spends most of her time avoiding the all-to-familiar troubles at school. Though beautiful, she hides herself from the world. When she finds out that her friends from the Internet(Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango)are moving to her town, her life changes for the better. Hopefully.

* * *

Chapter 10: Haywire

Kagome dodged another tentacle that came at her. 'I'm starting to hate this guy even more' She thought as her power surged around her. Getting even angrier she formed a whip out of her purifying energy and slapped at Naraku's body with it. She kept hurling it at him and watched as she slowly purified the hanyou. 'Why won't he just DIE!' she thought bitterly.

They had been fighting for a few hours now, and neither of them let up. Suddenly the bluish glow that engulfed her started to diminish. 'No, not now' Kagome thought as she yet again dodged another attack. "Guess I shouldn't have underestimated you, huh?" panted Kagome. She had a few scrapes and bruises. Her left arm had been dislocated and she was tired from dodging whatever attacks she could.

"Guess not." Naraku said coughing up a little blood. He looked the same way as Kagome but he new that he was bleeding internally, from a few blasts of her energy balls. "But don't get too ahead of yourself. I sill have a lot power in me."

"As do I." Kagome lied trading her whip for another energy ball and hurling it at him. Naraku quickly dodged and appeared behind her.

"Looks as though you weren't fast enough." Naraku whispered into her ear.

Without a second thought Kagome put a barrier around herself, repelling Naraku from her. Her power was draining quickly from the hundreds of energy blasts that she threw at Naraku, not to mention the hundreds of attacks that she managed to dodge. 'I gotta get outta here before he kills me.' She looked at Naraku and saw that he had flown to the other side of the room. He'd fallen unconscious immediately upon hitting his head against the wall. She quickly put a spell on him that would keep him from moving and called the cops.

_On the phone_

"You have reached 911, please state your emergency." The dispatcher said.

"This is Kagome Higurashi, I have found and captured Naraku Hinote." Kagome answered.

"And how old….WHAT! Please hold while I get the head of the FBI on the phone." The dispatcher said. It took a few minutes before another person picked up the phone.

"Hello. This is agent Takanaka. I hear you have found and captured Naraku Hinote. Correct?"

"Correct." Kagome answered.

"Please state where you live and what relationship you have to him."

"Do you know where the Sunset Shrine is?"

"Yes, that's main attraction in Tokyo."

"Great, that's where I live. And Naraku is my stepfather."

"Stepfather?"

"Yes, it took me a while before I figured he must have done crimes and searched about him on the internet."

"What did he do to make you think he was a criminal?"

"He raped me and killed my father."

"Oh. Well, people should be on the way soon. Can you tell me who else helped in capturing Naraku."

"No one helped. I did it on my own."

"What, but you sound no older than a 15 year old."

"I'm 17, and I'm a miko. Ohh, and before you do anything to move him I suggest you sedate him, he is a hanyou and very powerful. It took most of my energy to get him in the state he is in."

"Alright miss, since you were fighting him could you tell at least how much sedatives we should give him."

" A Lot."

" Okay. Thank you very much. You mentioned that your father was killed, do you have another parent to watch over you."

"Yea, but I don't she's gonna last very long without anyone supporting her."

"Well, do you think she will be able to last until your 18th birthday?"

"Yea, she'll last. It's tomorrow."

"Okay, do you have any siblings?"

"Yea, my brother is 13."

"And how about any grandparents."

"None, they were killed by Naraku."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"That's alright, but why are you asking these questions?"

"Just making sure that you won't have to go into foster care. Because you are going to be and adult tomorrow, you will have full custody of your brother if your mother should ever have suicidal tendencies and actually commit suicide."

"Oh, alright. The Tokyo police are here."

"How can you tell?"

"I can hear the sirens."

"Oh, well, I'll let you go and talk to them. Have a nice day."

"Like that'll ever happen." Kagome said before hanging up the phone.

_Normal_

Kagome stumbled to the door and waited for the police to get to the shrine. About five minutes later she saw the first car park in front of the shrine. The police officers came out and ran up the stairs and stopped in front of her. "Are you Kagome Higurashi?" the first cop said.

"Yea. He's in the living room." Kagome said pointing inside the house. She then saw an ambulance pull up and a black car pull up behind them.

Across the street she could see people hanging their heads out from the apartment building trying to see what was going on. She then saw Sango running up towards the detectives. She could barely hear what was going on but knew what was happening. She then screamed "Let her through, she's a friend of mine."

The detective heard Kagome and let Sango pass through. She ran up to Kagome and hugged her. "Ohhh god Kagome, what happened? Are you ok?" She said and frantically checked to make sure that Kagome didn't have any serious injuries.

"I beat up Naraku and called the police. Turns out he has a criminal record." Kagome answered. Remembering that she told her mother and brother to run away she asked Sango if they were at her apartment.

"Sorry Kags, but they're not there." Sango answered sadly.

"Oh god…" Kagome ran in the house and headed to her brother's room. Busting the door down she saw the corpses of her brother and mother on the floor. Blood pooled around them. Blood was also spilled all over the walls. They had deep gashes all over they're bodies. On the wall the words 'You may have caught Naraku, but you'll never get the rest of us' were written on the wall. Kagome puked at the sight and screamed shortly after. Sango turned her head and called the police into the room. They quickly called another ambulance and rushed to cover the bodies from view.

A fat short detective came to the girls and introduced himself. "Hello ladies, I'm detective Myoga. I'm sorry for this to have happened, and I sorry to cause more pain, but I need to know exactly what happened."

After telling the story again, Kagome collapsed to the floor crying. "I'm sorry miss, but you are going to have to be taken to foster care." Myoga said.

"No, please, wait a few hours. I'll be eighteen in…looking at the watch around her wrist well actually, 3 minutes." Kagome said between sobs, noticing that it was 1:42 in the morning.

"okay miss, you don't have to be put into foster care, but you will have to find a place to live.

"She can live with me." A voice said.

Kagome looked up and saw Inuyasha standing in the hallway. "Ahhh, Inuyasha. Nice to see you're doing fine." The detective said. "And what relationship do you have with Miss Higurashi?"

"Nice to see you to Myoga. And if you really must know I'm a friend of hers."

"And will Sesshoumaru approve?"

"Yes, this Sesshoumaru approves." Said a voice behind Inuyasha. He looked exactly like Inuyasha except he was taller and had markings on his face. "Now, since we have this all settled, I would like to go home now." Sesshoumaru said in a monotone voice.

"Why of course Mr. Taisho. You may all go home while we get this place cleaned up."

Kagome stood up and walked towards Inuyasha and hugged him. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and whispered soothing words into her ear. "Hey, shh…it's gonna be okay. Do you want Sango to come over too?" Kagome nodded and he told Sango to follow him out of the house and into his car. After putting Kagome in the passenger seat and opening the door for Sango, he went to Sesshoumaru to talk to him.

"Look, thanks for letting her stay." Inuyasha said.

"Just because this Sesshoumaru let the wench stay at my palace doesn't mean that I still don't intend to kill you."

"Whatever, damn. I can't even talk with you in a sensible conversation." Inuyasha said turning around and walking towards his car mumbling obscenities and something about 'idiotic brothers that can't even say you're welcome'.

Inuyasha got in the driver's seat of his Mustang and drove to his mansion. After showing Sango and Kagome where they would sleep he headed to his own room. He finally fell asleep after thinking about all that had happened.

Kagome and Sango had a harder time going to sleep. When Sango couldn't fall asleep she went to Kagome's room and sat on the bed. She heard her crying from her room and went to comfort her. After a few minutes of comforting Kagome she realized that Kohaku was still at the apartment alone. She quickly pulled the cell phone from her pant pocket and called Kohaku and told him about what had happen and that she would be home tomorrow. After that she combed Kagome's hair with her fingers until she fell asleep before returning to her own room to go to sleep

* * *

A/N: AHHHH..another chappie done.I know it was a very ghetto action scene(I'm not the best at those),I actually had to redo it. Review Time!(someone actually asked me a question!)

Skycat3: Actaully, I really haven't thought about putting him in the story. He's way too young to be cussing, and really to me he just gets in the way.

And for all of the other other reviewers..THANK YOU. Now review some more...hee hee. I love you all blows kisses to crowd of readers


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: OOOHHHH I'm really sick of this thing, but it has to be done. I DO NOT own Inuyasha and Co. I'll leave that to professionals...I'm just going to borrow then for my evil scheme MUAHAHAHA!

Now you will forget anythingI said about and evil scheme and read the rest of the story. READ MY LITTLE PUPPETS!(ok I'm getting a little to carried away.)

**_

* * *

_**

A Cry For Help

_By: Goth Chick Tiff_

_Summary: _Kagome Higurashi is your average loner in high school who's got a lot of troubles at home that she keeps to herself. At least as average as you can get when you're attending Takahashi High. Considering she's the only loner, Kagome spends most of her time avoiding the all-to-familiar troubles at school. Though beautiful, she hides herself from the world. When she finds out that her friends from the Internet(Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango)are moving to her town, her life changes for the better. Hopefully.

* * *

Chapter 11: Emergency

For weeks Kagome sat in her room, never coming out unless it was important. She cried day in and day out, never letting up until Sango or Inuyasha came in to comfort her, and then starting again. After a month of sitting in her bedroom she finally came out and turned on the Television. She soon found out that it wasn't such a good idea after finding out that every channel had breaking news on the trial against Naraku. Kagome wouldn't have to say anything in front of the jury for another 2 days. Finally giving up, Kagome decided to just leave the channel on a local news station.

_"Naraku Hinote is still being tried for assault and battery, rape, and attempted murder. There are still no leads onto who the murderers are who killed the Mother and brother of Miss Kagome Higurashi. They suspect that"- -_

"You really shouldn't be watching that, it'll only get you more depressed," Inuyasha said, making Kagome jump.

"Oh, hey Inu. It was the only thing that was on so I decided to see what was going on. Guess I really am needed in order to get him sentenced to prison." Kagome stated sadly.

"It certainly looks that way, doesn't it?" Inuyasha said sitting on the couch beside Kagome. "How you feelin'?"

"A little better, I just hope that when he gets out, that he won't come looking for me."

"He's not getting out Kagome. He got serious charges against him."

"They may be serious Inuyasha, but its not enough to get him life in prison or the death penalty. Twenty, thirty years tops, and he'll be out. He's got a lot of people who will testify for him. The only thing the court can prove is attempted murder and rape. He'll be out again, it's just a matter of time before he comes looking for me. The worst part is, when he does, I won't stop him from killing me." Kagome said, getting up and walking to her room.

Inuyasha, after registering what Kagome had just said, jumped off the couch and ran to Kagome's room. He knocked on the door and waited for Kagome to open it. About five minutes later she opened the door wearing a shirt that said 'I'm insane, what's your excuse' and a pair of black cargo pants. "Where you going?" Inuyasha asked

"Sango's, she wanted me to come over."

"Oh, you want me to drive you over there?"

"Whatever." Kagome said walking past him.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's wrist, stopping her from going anywhere. "Just because I said I'd drive you there, doesn't mean I still don't want to talk to you first."

Kagome turned around, her wrist still in Inuyasha's hand. "Fine, we'll talk first."

Inuyasha let go of her wrist and led her to his room. He closed and locked the door behind her and went to sit on his bed. Kagome stood there awkwardly, never having been in his room. It looked exactly like her old room, except his walls were painted all red. Clothes we strewn across the room, bowls and plates of foon on the desk and night table. 'No wonder why we get along so well, we're just alike' Kagome thought. ."You can sit ya know." Inuyasha said, interrupting Kagome from her daze.

Kagome looked at him and went to sit on his bed with him. She sat down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. It was a usual thing to do whenever they sat together, so Inuyasha really didn't mind. "So, are you going to actually talk to me, or am I going to have to tickle it out of you." Inuyasha said smiling.

"Depends. How are you gonna tickle me?" Kagome said smirking.

"Naughty girl, you shouldn't be talking that way." Inuyasha said waving a finger in her face

Kagome laughed and poked him in the side. "You know perfectly well that I'm a naughty girl."

"Yup, I know all too well," Inuyasha's eyes looked downcast as he pondered what Kagome had said earlier. "Would you actually let Naraku kill you?" Inuyasha asked sadly.

"What do I have left Inuyasha? I don't have anything to live for."

"You've got Sango and Miroku," Inuyasha said lifting her chin so that they looked into each other's eyes. "And you've also got me."

Kagome hugged Inuyasha and whispered, "I know I do, but how long are you and the other's going to take care of me." She asked and let a few tears roll down her cheek.

"As long as you need it, Kags. As long as you need it." Inuyasha pulled kagome back and kissed her gently on the cheek. "C'mon, lets get you to Sango's."

Kagome got off Inuyasha's bed and walked out of his bedroom. Inuyasha followed and grabbed his car keys from the desk by the door. He grabbed Kagome's hand and walked to the garage.

Inuyasha hopped into his mustang and opened the passenger side door for Kagome. The ride to Sango's was silent. Neither spoke a word for they were too afraid they might say something wrong. When they reached Sango's, Inuyasha noticed Kagome had started shaking. He looked over towards her and saw her staring out the window towards the Shrine across the street.

Police line surrounded the Shrine Kagome used to live at. Inuyasha placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder startling her. "You okay Kags?" Inuyasha asked.

"Uhh…yea, I'm fine," Kagome said.

"You sure you wanna come here? I can always drop you and Sango off at the mall or something," Inuyasha suggested.

"Uh…sure. I'll call Sango," Kagome said pulling out her cell phone.

On Phone

"Hello?" said a voice on the other line.

"Hey Sango. I'm outside the apartment building in Inu's car. I was wondering if you wanted to go to the mall instead of staying at your place."

"Yeah…sure. I'll be down in a minute. Do you mind if Kohaku comes along.?"

"No….it's fine."

"Kay, see ya in a few."

Normal

"She'll be down in a minute. Thanks a lot for doing this Inu. I really appreciate it," Kagome said.

"No problem. I have to go get more stuff anyway. Plus I'm meeting Miroku there," Inuyasha said in return.

"I really hope I don't see Kikyo or Hiten there."

"Ok, now you just made my day worse." Inuyasha said and shivered upon remembering the first time he had met the group.

"Your day worse! I had to go to school with her, remember?"

"True…but that chick gives me the willies….and I only met her once," Inuyasha said while shuddering again.

Kagome started laughing then stopped short. "So…She's a chick, huh? If Kikyo's a chick, what does that make me?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"uhh…umm…where the hell is Sango? Shouldn't she be here by now?" Inuyasha said trying to change the subject.

"She's getting Kohaku ready…don't change the subject. If Kikyo's a chick, what does that make me?" Kagome asked again.

"Kohaku's coming? I didn't know that." Inuyasha said stalling.

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hair and made him face her. "Just fucking answer me al-fucking-ready! If Kikyo's a chick, what in the fucking hell does that make me?" Kagome yelled in his face.

"It makes you fucking hot okay! It makes you one of the hottest girls I've ever met!" Inuyasha yelled back.

Kagome let go of Inuyasha's hair with a tint of red on her cheeks. " Oh…umm…I guess I know why you were stalling now."

"Yea well, you were the one that insisted on knowing. Now where the fuck is Sango." Inuyasha growled out while drumming his fingers on the steering wheel.

"Right here," said a voice from the back seat of the car. "About time you finished yelling. You were yelling so loud you didn't even hear me close the door."

Inuyasha blushed lightly and turned towards Sango. "And just how much did you hear?" Inuyasha asked.

"Aww, look Inuyasha's blushing." Sango said making Inuyasha blush harder. "And ever since Kags asked you what you though of her to answer your question."

"Dammit. Couldn't you tell us you were here?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Oh…and miss the amusement…hell no…not in a million years. Lets just say it's payback for making me believe you guys went out," Sango replied and crossed her arms over her chest.

Kagome looked around the car for Kohaku. When she didn't find him she questioned Sango about it. "Hey Sango, where's Kohaku?"

"Oh, he didn't want to come so I let him go to a friends house," Sango answered.

"Oh, lets go then I want to see if they have anything new at Hot Topic," Kagome said.

"Yea sure. Chauffer Inuyasha away. Maybe I should name my bike silver," Inuyasha rambled and started the car.

"Whatever," Kagome said when she heard Inuyasha rambling.

Inuyasha stopped at a red light and turned on the radio, Chumbawumba's Tubthumping blaring. Kagome and Sango started singing and dancing in their seats while Inuyasha drummed on the steering wheel and also sang along.

"I get knocked down  
But I get up again  
You're never going to keep me down

Pissing the night away  
Pissing the night away

He drinks a whisky drink  
He drinks a vodka drink  
He drinks a lager drink  
He drinks a cider drink  
He sings the songs that remind him  
Of the good times  
He sings the songs that remind him  
Of the better times:"

"We interrupt all music and shows to tell everyone that drug lord Naraku Hinote has escaped. Repeat Naraku Hinote has escaped from The Tokyo City jail. If you see this man call the cops immediately. He's tall with long wavy black hair. More information will be distributed on the Channel 12 news.."

Kagome stared at the radio in disbelief. 'I can't believe he's out. How could this have happened?'

* * *

Miroku walked pass a television store when an important news bulletin came up. Walking by the store, He thought nothing of it until he heard the name Naraku.

"Repeat, Naraku Hinote has escaped. If you see this man call the police immediately. He's a tall man in his late 30's with long wavy hair. More information will be distributed on the Channel 12 news…"

A picture of Naraku came up and Miroku whipped out his cell phone and quickly dialed Inuyasha's number. Nobody answered the first time so he called again. Still, there was no answer. "Come on Inu. Pick up the damn phone."

Just then he remembered that he was supposed to meet Inuyasha at the mall. He then dialed Inuyasha's cell phone number.

"Hello" said a voice on the phone.

"Oh, good. I got you."

"Roku…did you hear?"

"Yea, I just heard. How's Kags takin it."

"Not to well, she's in shock. We stopped at the side of the road when we found out. Her pupils are small and she's gotten really pale. I'm taking her to the hospital. I'll meet you there."

Before Miroku could say anything the line went dead. "Dammit, all I brought were my roller blades." Miroku said, running out of the mall. He quickly strapped on his blades and put his sneakers in his back-pack. He quickly started roller-blading to the hospital, following the signs that read 'Hospital'. "Why couldn't the hospital be closer?" Miroku yelled in frustration.

* * *

Inuyasha sped down the street, hoping to get to the hospital soon. It was a good thing that Sango knew where the hospital was located, or else he would have been lost, driving in the opposite direction of the mall. Only two weeks into their summer vacation and already people were dieing and he was driving people he cared about to the hospital. 'Dammit, why is it that everywhere I go someone gets hurt. Things would have been better if Sesshoumaru would have just let me die.' Inuyasha thought.

Inuyasha wasn't even aware the radio was on until 'Welcome to My Life' By Simple Plan came on. 'Wow, a song that describes me.' Inuyasha thought before turning off the radio, and concentrated on getting Kagome to the hospital. "Hang on Kags, I'll get you to the hospital. You'll get there, even if I am near death, you'll get there." Inuyasha whispered.  
Sango watched as Inuyasha was deep in thought. 'He really does love her, doesn't he?' she thought. 'Wish someone could love me like that.' Images of how Miroku would give her a genuine smile whenever they were having fun appeared in her head. 'God Sango, now's not the time to be thinking of that stupid lecher. Your friend could be seriously hurt.' Sango thought, shaking the images of Miroku from her head.

Sirens were then heard behind the car. Inuyasha looked in the rearview mirror and cursed. "Fuck, not now."

"Inuyasha pull over. If you tell them what's going on, they'll surely help us." Sango said.

"Sango, it's either speed and get to the hospital before anything worse happens to Kagome, or wait for the cops to finally decide that she needs help and actually help us. I'm voting on the former one." Inuyasha replied.

"Inuyasha, if you pull over the sirens from the cop car will make the other drivers get out of the way so we can get there quicker."

"Sango, I have a Mustang, plus with my driving skills I'll get there faster than when the cops do decide to help.

"But you could go to jail!" Sango yelled.

I DON'T CARE! All I care about is getting to the hospital before things get worse." With that said, Inuyasha sped off like a bat outta hell, with Sango clutching onto the seat in front of her. 'I'll get you there Kags, no matter what it takes.'

* * *

Miroku bladed down the streets as fast as he could, dodging people and traffic. He decided that since the sidewalks were full of pedestrians, it would be better to stay on the road. "God be okay Kags." He then remembered about Sango and again pulled out his cell phone.

"Hello?" said a scared to death voice.

"Sango? Are you ok?"

"Miroku? Oh god, Inuyasha's gone completely crazy."

"What do you mean? Are those sirens in the background?"

"Yes, Inuyasha's trying to get to the hospital as fast as he can. Kagome's out cold. She's got a fever and is cold to the touch. What do I do Miroku?"

"I don't know Sango, just hang tight, I'll be at the hospital in a few minutes. I'll check Kags in."

With that said, Miroku hung up and bladed down the street as fast as he could go. With new found speed, Miroku sped down the street intent on getting to the hospital as fast as he could. Jumping over cars and dodging others, Miroku was able to make it to the hospital just as Inuyasha parked in the Emergency Zone of the hospital.

Miroku waved Inuyasha down and then headed inside the hospital. He went up to the receptionists desk and demanded immediate help.

"What's your problem sir?" The receptionist asked.

"My friend is in shock, her stepfather is out to get her."

"And what is the name of your friend."

"Her name is Kagome, Kagome Higurashi."

"Okay…What….Kagome Higurashi…Naraku's stepdaughter…Oh God." The receptionist went over to the P.A. system and requested that a Doctor Wolf be sent to the front desk of the hospital immediately. She then got a stretcher and wheeled it to where Sango stood by a hysterical Inuyasha holding a limp Kagome in his arms. Inuyasha placed her on the stretcher and watched as the Receptionist, clad in white, rushed back to the P.A. system.

"Doctor wolf report to the front desk of the hospital immediately. It is of dire emergency and we need serious medical attention." Came the receptionists voice. The receptionist came back with and ear thermometer and notepad in hand. She took Kagome's temperature and wrote it down. "Temperature: 104.8" She then wheeled Kagome over to a machine where your blood pressure is taken. "Blood Pressure: 230 over 120."

Inuyasha then smelled the sent of a wolf-youkai and looked towards its direction. He saw a man, also clad in white rushing over to them. "What's wrong with her?" He asked, then took a closer look at the patient he would be treating. "Oh god, Kagome.'

Inuyasha, startled, asked the doctor how he knew Kagome. "She and my son used to be very close friends, that is until that slut Kikyo came into his life. Now, onto more important matters. Tell me everything that happened on the way to the Examination Room."

"We were listening to the radio while driving to the mall when an important message was issued. It said Naraku Hinote, Kagome's stepfather, had escaped from prison. That's when she went into shock. About five minutes later she fainted and then we got here."

"How long has she been out? Doctor wolf asked.

"About fifteen minutes, it would have been longer if I wasn't racing to get here as fast as I could."

"Don't worry my boy, I'll personally make sure that all charges will be dropped after we figure out what is wrong with Kagome. She looks a little skinny for her size, has she been eating well."

"She hasn't eaten much since she beat the shit outta Naraku and found the rest her family dead. She just locks herself in her room and cries all day. She finally came out today, we were gonna go to the mall so that we could cheer her up."

"Okay, now wait in this room while I check her status. I'll be back when we figure out what is causing her to be so ill."

"I'm coming."

"No you are not. Just stay here. I'll be back, just sit tight and relax. We'll figure out what's wrong with her. Don't worry." Doctor wolf then wheeled Kagome down to the Examination room to perform some tests on her to figure out what is causing her to be so fatigued.

"Inuyasha watched as the doctor wheeled Kagome away. Inuyasha dropped to the ground, fully realizing what was happening. Kagome, his best friend the person her cared for deeply, was terribly sick. 'Please God, let her be alright. Don't take her from me, too. She's all I got left.'

* * *

A/N: OOOO!monkey noises Another cliffhanger...I'm SOOO evil taps finger tips to gether like Mr. Burns doesn in the Simpsons Excellent. As you can see I'm experimenting with the cool long liney-thingy while writing this stroy...HEE HEE. Any way, I was up at 7 in the morning writing this, at first I planned on separating it into two chapters (hence then line break) but decided against it. So it's a nice and pretty long chappie. I hope you enjoyed it! 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the cast of Inuyasha(now matter how muchI wish and dream to)

Now on with the story

* * *

**_A Cry For Help_**

_Summary:_Kagome Higurashi is your average loner in high school who's got a lot of troubles at home that she keeps to herself. At least as average as you can get when you're attending Takahashi High. Considering she's the only loner, Kagome spends most of her time avoiding the all-to-familiar troubles at school. Though beautiful, she hides herself from the world. When she finds out that her friends from the Internet(Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango) life changes for the better. Hopefully.

* * *

Chapter 12: Meet Kouga and Feelings Revealed

Kagome woke up in an all white room with various machines all around her. "Don't tell me I'm in a hospital," She said to no one in particular.

"If you don't want me too then I won't. But you do know the reality of it, so don't deny it," said a voice coming from her bedside. Kagome looked to the place where the voice came from and gasped.

"Yes, Kagome dear, it is I," said the voice again.

"But, I thought…"

"I came…we came back."

"You mean…"

"Yes, he's here as well."

"I HATE HIM! He's a traitor. He turned his back on me when I needed him most. He's a selfish jerk!"

"Believe me Kagome, I know. In fact, he was worried when he found out about what happened. He's here now; he really wants to see you. Give him a chance,"

"Alright, Mr. Wolf, I'll talk to him, but only because you insisted." Kagome said sitting up and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Thank you my dear. I'll send him in now." Mr. Wolf said walking out of Kagome's spacious room to get his son.

Kagome looked around the room. She really hated hospitals. The last time she was in one, she told the doctor how she got the bruises on her body. The doctor, thinking she was delusional, gave her some medicine and told Naraku and her mother about her 'absurd ranting'. The minute she got home she was beaten to a pulp for telling some about what Naraku had done to her. That wasn't even the start of her fear of hospitals. "Ugh…I really hate…" The sound of a door opening stopped her from finishing her sentence. "Hospitals," she whispered.

A medium height, tanned teenager walked towards her bed. His long, dark hair was pulled into a high ponytail. "Hey Kags," The young man said shyly.

Kagome looked at the young man who gave her the nickname. "Only my friends call me Kags, you are nowhere near a friend to me…Kouga."

Kouga frowned and flinched at her words. He pulled a chair close to her bed and tried to grab her hand. She just moved her hand to her chest, where she knew he would not reach. "Kags…" pausing for a moment, as he noticed Kagome's disgusted face, he corrected himself. "Kagome, I'm really sorry."

"Kouga, you were my best friend, you and I were the only punks in that entire school. And when Kikyo offered you popularity, you acted liker her little slave. Of course, you ditched her when you found out my dad had died, but two years later, in our sophomore year she pulled you into a Janitors closet. With you hormones at an ultimate high after I said I wouldn't date you, you agreed to fuck her." Kagome said sadly.

Kouga frowned when her heard her explain everything that had happened, until he heard the last thing she had said. "How'd you know…?"

"I saw her pull you into the closet. The rest Kikyo, herself, told me. But that isn't the point. The reason I was anywhere near your wing of the school was because I was going to tell you something of dire importance. I waited for about five minutes thinking you would come out. When you didn't, I ran out of the school to our secret place. A few hours later you found me, hoping we could talk, the reason being is that you didn't see me at lunch. Feeling betrayed, I got up and ran. I ran and ran, but you still caught up to me. No thanks to your demonic speed."

Again Kouga looked surprised. "How'd you know that I was a demon?" He asked.

"At first I didn't, that is until freshman year, when I found out that I was a miko. Again, that is beside the point. After you caught me, I screamed at you. Some things I meant, some I didn't. After getting out of your grip I ran again. This time it was to my secret place. A place I had found during my freshman year. And I sat there and cried for hours. I even stayed there for a couple of days. That is until I figured out that Naraku would be pissed as all hell. I went back to school the day after I returned home. I saw you walking down the hall with Kikyo draped all over you. You sent a glare my way, and I thought twice about apologizing to a self-centered jerk such as yourself. Two months later you left without so much as a goodbye. You left without even knowing why I went to school with bruises on my face, and don't tell me you didn't notice. I could feel you staring at me, but whenever I looked towards you, you draped and arm around Kikyo or some other popular girl as if saying 'I'm with someone cool, I don't need you.' Except I knew why you were staring, I could sense it with my abilities. So you see, I'm not mad at you for leaving me to live life alone, disappointed and heartbroken, but not angry. I'm mad because you never once cared about me. I'm mad because you changed your life to revolve around a slut who shames women. I'm mad because my best and only friend, one whom I was beginning to fall for, ditched me when I need him the most. And he left without so much as a goodbye. The Kouga I once knew would never where something with designer labels to be popular. The Kouga I once knew didn't care about what other people thought about him, and he lived life to the fullest. Never letting anyone bring him down and protected me from the dangers in life. The Kouga I once new, simply put, died. He will never be restored, for he has been driven out by the new, popular, snappy dressing Kouga. You don't even wear the thing that defined you as you. It was your trademark." Kagome paused. "Whatever happened to your dark-brown, fur headband, Kouga? Did you discard it after finding out your so-called 'friends' didn't think it cool?"

Kouga frowned remembering what he had done with it and all the other paraphernalia he had that reminded him of Kagome He looked at her and asked, "How did you get those bruises?"

"I'd rather not talk about it. Especially with someone I hardly know. " Kagome said turning her head away from Kouga. " I miss the Kouga I used to know. The one that would hold me even though I said I was alright, or if I pushed him away." Kagome said, a tear falling down her face.

Kouga grabbed her hand and placed a gentle hiss upon it. "He's still here Kags…"

"Don't call me THAT! Only One person is allowed to call me that now. And he would NEVER betray me like you have, Kouga. Inuyasha stood up for me when he found out Naraku beat and raped me for his own pleasure. He risked getting beaten by his brother when he took me in after my mother and kid brother were killed. He went to great measures to make me happy! He, Sango AND Miroku have done more for me in two weeks than what you have done in all the years I have known you. And not once have they betrayed me for their personal gain, nor will they ever do anything to hurt me!"

"Naraku…who the Hell is Naraku?" Kouga asked getting seriously pissed after hearing what Kagome had been through.

"You don't know, do you? Naraku is my stepfather. Mother married him a year after my father died. Mother married drug lord and murderer Naraku Hinote on the anniversary of my father's death. She married the very person that killed her husband., and I was tortured and raped by him every night for years. That's what I was going to tell you when I saw Kikyo drag you into that closet. That's the reason why I never accepted your passes at me. I was afraid for my fucking life! My god Kouga, while you were having the fucking time of your life, I was getting beaten for being different from every-fucking-one else! I was being beaten to the point where I couldn't walk for a fucking week by a fucking asshole for being me! Did you know I tried killing myself multiple times? I slit my wrists so deep that I needed to have stitches. I tried to take a whole bottle of painkillers. I was going to be put into a mental institution because I was a danger to myself! The only reason why I wasn't is because Naraku refused to give me up! I ran away, just to be found the very next day. It wasn't until I went into a suicidal chat room that I met Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha. All four of us were in the same situation. We were being abused and tortured by people we lived with. That's when I stopped trying to kill myself, knowing that there were actually people who cared about me. And now I can take the beatings and rapes from Naraku without crying. All because I have friends who believe in me. And now you have the audacity to come in here and think you are going to be forgiven for the hell you put me through. I'd rather have been raped and beaten by Naraku a hundred times then go through what you put me through again! And now I will ask you politely to leave. If you don't want to then you will face the wrath of a girl who has been heartbroken by a person she used to love dearly!" she yelled at Kouga.

Kouga, stunned at the anger residing in his once best friend, left the room quietly. Never noticing the looks he got from his father and three onlookers he passed outside of Kagome's room.

"She kinda let him down pretty harshly. Remind me never to get on her bad side." Miroku said looking down the hall Kouga had just walked.

" I can't believe you haven't learned to never get on her bad side when she chased you out of the house after you so boldly grabbed her ass." Sango replied.

"Damn…that was…" Inuyasha, finally realizing what Sango says bolts out of his chair. "When did you grab her ass?"

"After you left to go back home the first day you got here," came Kagome's voice. " Don't worry though, he got one hell of a beating for it." Kagome said laughingly.

Inuyasha turned around quickly and saw Kagome fully clothed standing against the doorframe of the hospital room she occupied. "Kags…what are you doing out of bed?"

"Getting ready to leave this god-forsaken place." Kagome said crossing her arms. "Now if you don't mind, I'd really like to. I have some ass to kick."

"Kagome, you really shouldn't be out of bed so soon. Especially after that fever you had." Mr. Wolf said clearly concerned.

"I'll be alright, I'm a miko. I heal fast." Kagome said walking down the hall towards the exit. What she didn't expect was to get stopped by Kouga. " What are you doing, Kouga? Let me go," she growled.

"You shouldn't be walking around." Kouga said, also concerned for her well-being.

"If you don't let me go, you'll learn what it's like to get your ass purified," Kagome hissed.

"At least check yourself out," Kouga said letting go of Kagome's arm. "And I was wondering if we could somehow be friends again." He asked in a hopeful voice.

"Sorry Kouga, I don't hang with preps," Kagome said walking towards the receptionist's desk.

Kouga followed her and waited for her to finish checking herself out before speaking. "I'll change, please. I'll just follow you wherever you go if you say no. You and I both know you can't take it when people beg, don't make me do it."

"Ugh, fine. If you can go back to the Kouga I once knew, I'll think about it. I just don't want you to change because of me," Kagome said, walking towards the exit with Kouga in tow.

"Have you even noticed what I was wearing?" Kouga asked her. "What prep wears a Rancid t-shirt with black cargos and a pair of black Converse. Hell, my skateboard is in the trunk of my car."

"Ok. So you went punk again. It still doesn't make me hate you any less than before. Now I'm going home, just as soon as I find out where Inu and the others are," Kagome said looking for her favorite hanyou.

"Who is this Inuyasha guy? He sounds like a real suck up to me," Kouga said getting annoyed.

"Who the hell are you calling a suck up!" said a voice behind Kouga.

Kouga turned around and saw the person he least expected to see. "Oh god, not you mutt-face!"

"What the hell are you doing here, wolf?" Inuyasha asked, getting thoroughly pissed off.

"Oh, so you guys know each other. Great, then there's no need for introductions. Now can we PLEASE go? I need to get my strength back up to a hundred percent so I can kick the shit outta Naraku, again." Kagome said crossing her arms and tapping her foot against the floor.

"Alright Kags, let's go. I gotta drop Miroku off at home first. Or we could check out my studio and have everyone sleep over," Inuyasha suggested.

Kagome then started jumping up and down and said, "Oooh, oooh, I wanna do that. I wanna see if you guys actually sound any good." She said excitedly. She then ran outside, looking for Inuyasha's car.

"I guess we're going to Inu's place." Miroku said, a little surprised at Kagome's sudden burst of energy. Noticing Sango was also stunned, he grabbed her ass.

"EEP! YOU FUCKING PERV! I'm gonna get you for that!" Sango screamed, chasing after Miroku.

Inuyasha sighed, shook his head, and walked out of the hospital. Leaving a very confused Kouga behind. "Man, when is he ever going to grow up?" Inuyasha said under his breath.

After everyone got settled into the car, they drove off to Inuyasha's house. "Man Kagome, I can't believe you made me sit back here with the lecher. Who knows what he'll try to do to me." Sango complained.

"Oh, come on Sango. He only does it because he likes you, right Miroku?" Kagome said.

"Of course I do. She's my friend after all." Miroku replied.

"But you have to like her as more than a friend if you put up with her beatings. Besides, you guys were made for each other. I've never seen Miroku give any one besides you a genuine smile, Sango. And I've never seen Sango look at any other guy the way she looks at you, Miroku. And I know for a fact you guys haven't dated anyone. Besides, if you, Miroku, groped anyone as much as you do Sango, I'm pretty sure you'd be dead by now. The only reason why you're not dead is because Sango tolerates it. That's only because she likes the attention. But don't take that as her liking it. She still thinks its pretty degrading. And haven't you noticed all the times she gets jealous whenever you stare at another woman or grope them. Just put yourself in her shoes. I can tell you right now, that if Sango were to pat a hot guy on the ass, you'd get extremely jealous, Miroku. That's because of how fond you are of her and how much you really like her. It's the same way I felt when Inu called Kikyo a chick, and you guys already know I like him."

"Ok, Kagome. I think you got your point across," Sango said blushing profusely.

"No, please Kagome, continue. You're really good at analyzing things and so far you've been right on the dot judging by Sango's deep blush and my own feelings." Miroku said.

"Shut it Miroku." Sango growled.

"Oh, C'mon Sango. I agree with Miroku. Let's let Kagome finish talking." Inuyasha said while smirking at Sango's reaction to the whole thing.

"Thank you guys. At least someone appreciates my help. Like I was saying, you guys knew right off the bat that I like Inuyasha, and we hadn't even met in person. Well, I knew right off the bat that you guys liked each other. So, I decided to let you guys try to hook up on your own, but when that was failing, I stepped up to the plate. I figured, if you couldn't get together on your own accord, I'll just have to give you guys a push in the right direction. And thus, we are here now. Sitting in Inu's car, talking about your undying love for each other. So now that I have basically told you how you guys feel about each other, you guys better become the next hottest couple in punk history on your own. Either that, or I take matters into my own hands…again." Kagome said smiling. "Ok. I have heard Sango say she likes you, Miroku, she's just afraid that you won't return her feelings. Is there anything you want to say to her in return?" She asked smirking.

"Oh. I can answer that for you." Inuyasha said laughing. "Miroku has liked Sango ever since he first met her on their little date, probably even sooner. He's was just afraid to ask her out on a date ever since because she might not return his feeling," he said, also smirking.

"ALRIGHT ALREADY! I LIKE MIROKU! Are you happy now? It doesn't mean that I'm in love with him. He seemed great until I found out how much of a lecher he truly is. And I wouldn't go out with him because I was too afraid of getting dumped because he'd find a girl who was hotter and cooler than me!" Sango yelled. She then noticed that the car had stopped and ran out.

"Sango…wait!" Kagome yelled running after her. After running for about ten minutes she found Sango sitting under a tree. "Great job Sango. The plan went as…well… it went as planned. Excluding the whole me getting put in a hospital."

Sango looked up at Kagome and smiled. "Yup, it worked greatly." She stood up and then high-fived her best friend. "Hey, did you know that Inuyasha was going to do that?" She asked Kagome.

"Actually no. I was really expecting that Miroku would say something, not Inu. I mean, did you notice that Miroku was actually blushing. The infamous player, blushing. There has to be a rule against that or something. I have seen many players living in this town and not once have I seen them blush when they found at someone was in love with them. They just brush it off like nothing ever happened."

They then started walking back to the car. "I know. It's kinda weird to see him actually blush. But not as weird as seeing Inuyasha blush. Now, I'm just wondering if Miroku would actually ask me out. I just hope I didn't blow it when I said I wasn't in love with him." Sango said sadly.

"I think you did fall in love with him at first. It's just that when you saw him for who he really was, you didn't love him as much as you used to. Just knowing that he would be checking out other people while you were dating him would hurt you a lot. That's the reason why you never accepted his passes at you. But being that he's hot, and you still have feelings for him. You've never turned him down. Your heart body and soul accept him. It's just that your mind can't get passed the fact that he's hot. Because he's gropes you so much and hurts you when he's looking at other woman, your mind thinks that he's no good for you," Kagome explained.

"Okay Kag, your true calling is to becomes a psychiatrist or a therapist. You'd be perfect for the job. I can't believe that you could have know all that when we've only known each other for a year." Sango said pushing Kagome with her shoulder.

"Kouga used to say that to me all the time. I could always help him out with his problems when he couldn't figure them out. He got over them quickly. Without me, he probably would have killed himself. It's funny; I used to think he was my pillar of strength when actually I was his. Sure he would hold me when I needed to be comforted, but he was always getting into some kind of trouble that needed fixing. I was the only one that was able to do it." Kagome said dejectedly.

"Yea, what's the deal with him?"

"We used to be best friends, that is until he ditched me to be popular. We've never been the same ever since. I explain the rest to you later. Right now…" Kagome paused as a smile appeared on her face. "I make you and Miroku into the hottest couple this year." Kagome said grabbing Sango's hand and running towards Inuyasha's car.

They reached the car five minutes later. Miroku was in the passenger seat now, his head bowed down, fiddling with his thumbs. Sango, noticing the state Miroku was in, whispered in Kagome's ear, "Do you think we could walk the rest of the way from here?"

Kagome shook her head and went up to Miroku's window and leaned on it. "What's the matter Roku?" She asked in the sweetest voice she could muster. "Better yet, you can tell me while we take a little walk." Kagome said. Not even waiting for an answer, she opened the door and dragged him out. She hooked her arm in his and walked toward the place she and Sango were recently at. " Now what's bugging my Roku," She said ruffling his hair a little bit.

Miroku said nothing and stared in front of him at all times. "Ok…let me guess. You're upset because of what Sango said about not being in love with you." Miroku just nodded silently. "She loves you Miroku. She loves you with her heart, body, and soul. Like I told Sango, her mind hasn't accepted that she loves you. And that's what Sango follows, her mind. She'll rely on her mind more than her heart. And that's her biggest flaw. She wants to be with you, but her mind is telling her not to trust you. All you really need to do is gain her trust. If you can last a few days without groping her, giving her your famous line, or looking and/or groping other woman, she'll learn to trust you. And it will be enough for her to actually want to be with you. If you want, I'll even plan something for you two. A special evening for the both of you, okay?"

Miroku looked up at Kagome, her eyes full of understanding and pleading him to let her do this for him. "Alright you win, but when did you get so perceptive?"

Kagome cocked her head to the side and smiled. "Talent."

"And talented you are. In fact, I have also heard just how talented you are with your tongue. Care to share." Miroku said smirking.

"Now, Miroku, it's saying things like that, that will get you into trouble. Plus, it wouldn't be good for mine and Inuyasha's relationship, nor yours and Sango's."

"Please…it could be a whole teacher/student type thing. It certainly wouldn't mean anything.

Kagome stopped walking, as they have seemed to reach the tree she and Sango were just at. "As tempting as it sounds to teach someone my talent, I really don't think it's a very good idea."

"Don't make me beg, Kagome. We all know how you hate it when people beg." Miroku said, going down on his knees, clamping his hands together in a begging motion.

Kagome looked at his pleading face and couldn't help but agree. "Fine, but we have to go further into the woods." Kagome said. "You and your stupid charm," she muttered.

Miroku stood up quickly and practically dragged her further into the woods; so as not to be seen by Inuyasha's terribly keen eyes. They reached a rather large tree and stopped. "Okay, now remember, this is strictly a teacher/student thing. There is absolutely no meaning behind this."

"Agreed." Miroku said standing in front of Kagome.

"Okay, now pretend I am Sango. While you're kissing me, I want you to think only of Sango. Nothing else." Kagome said leaning against the tree. She pulled Miroku towards her and initiated the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck while he placed his hands on her hips.

Breaking the kiss, Kagome gasped for air. "Wow. Makes me wonder how many people you've kissed."

"Okay, now when you're kissing Sango, you're going to do it exactly like that. Nothing different."

"Damn, Inuyasha wasn't kidding, you are good with your tongue. Oh, and so you know, this whole teacher/student thing was Inu's idea." He said quickly and ran towards the car.

Kagome stood there stunned. 'Oooh when I get my hands on that hanyou' she though bitterly. She then chased after Miroku, intent on hurting him. She caught up to him pretty quickly and tackled him too the ground. The rolled on the ground for a while and when they stopped, Kagome was laying on top of an out of breath Miroku. She got up and sat right on his stomach. "Now, Miroku, my real question is if you've actually kissed anyone. If you did then this was just an excuse to see if I can really use my tongue."

Miroku looked up at her and said, "Kagome, though I like you, and this position, I would much rather be in it with Sango. And to answer your question, only Sango."

Disgusted at his perverted mind, quickly got off of Miroku. "Ugh, let's just go so we can get to Inu's." She said walking on ahead.

When she got into the car, she punched Inuyasha on the arm. Inuyasha rubbed his arm and said, "What was that for?"

"I will tell you when we get home." She growled. And once again, they were off to Inuyasha's house.

* * *

A/N: I know it's been a few days since I updated, and beacuse of that...A LONGER CHAPPIE. (hey does anybody really read these authors notes?) 15 1/2 pages, YAY!. Review Time!

Kurayami22: _As you've read Kagome is only in the hospital for a short while, nut if i ever need help with medicines I'll be sure to ask! Thanks a bunch!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha and co. (I'm REALLY starting to hate this thing)_

_Well, on with the story!

* * *

_

A Cry For Help

_By: Goth Chick Tiff_

_Summary: Kagome Higurashi is your average loner in high school who's got a lot of troubles at home that she keeps to herself. At least as average as you can get when you're attending Takahashi High. Considering she's the only loner, Kagome spends most of her time avoiding the all-to-familiar troubles at school. Though beautiful, she hides herself from the world. When she finds out that her friends from the Internet(Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku)are moving to her town, her life changes for the better. Hopefully._

* * *

Chapter 13: Practice

"Oh my God" Kagome said in wonder. "Okay, I know you said you had a studio, but I didn't know it was this big."

"Remember, we're pretty much the richest people in Japan. We can afford it, plus this place was ours in the feudal era. We just changed some stuff,' Inuyasha explained.

"As I can see. Now let's go check out the guitars, I wanna see your collection." Sango said happily.

"Alright already, follow me." Inuyasha said heading toward a room with a sign on it that read 'Instrumental room'. "Yes I know, gay name for a room holding guitars and drums, but oh well."

"How do you know if we were gonna ask you that?" Kagome questioned.

"Because you guys are the most analytical people I've ever met. Especially you Kagome." Inuyasha retorted.

Miroku, Sango, and Kagome followed Inuyasha into the room and stared in awe. "Holy shit man, I didn't know you had that many drum sets," Miroku said checking out the drums. "Dude you've got at least 20 drum sets in this room."

"Yeah, I know. Then there are three other studios filled with the same amount of drum sets in each." Inuyasha explained.

"Jesus fucking Christ Inu. I new you were loaded, but I didn't know you were this loaded." Sango exclaimed.

"Yea, well, that's cause you guys don't know my last name" Inuyasha muttered.

"Hey, what is your last name anyway? You haven't even told ME what it is." Kagome said punching Inuyasha in the arm.

"Ok, you've punched me twice on this arm and it's already getting sore. And I'm half dog-demon. I bet you could kick Sesshoumaru's ass if you really put your head to it." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Hey, speaking of Sesshoumaru, when do I get to meet him?" Kagome asked, " Sure I've seen him, but I've never really talked to him in person."

"Yea, same here." Sango and Miroku said in unison.

"Look, you really don't want to meet him. He's a total jerk. Not to mention he might kill you on sight." Inuyasha tried explaining, but to no avail.

"I don't care Inu. If I'm going to knock some sense into that thick skull of his, I'll have to meet him. Beside, if he tries anything I'll put up a barrier and give him a taste of my purification powers. I am a miko after all." Kagome said defiantly. "And since I still don't know my way around here, you're gonna have to go to my room and get my guitar. I'll help set up the instruments and figure out what songs to play."

"Alright, see ya guys in a few." Inuyasha said over his shoulder while walking out of the room.

After setting up the instruments and picking out a song to play, Miroku, Sango, and Kagome waited for Inuyasha to return with Kagome's guitar. "Okay, really, how long does it take to get a guitar from my bedroom." Kagome questioned.

"I don't know, but it's taking forever. It's been 15 minutes since he left." Sango mumbled

"Maybe he ran into Sesshoumaru," Miroku said.

"Maybe, but if he doesn't get here soon, we're starting…"

"JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" Came Inuyasha's voice from the hallway, interrupting Kagome. The door to the studio slammed open and in walked a pissed off Inuyasha followed by a furious Sesshoumaru.

Kagome quickly got up and walked over to Inuyasha. "What's wrong Inu?" She asked. She then turned towards Sesshoumaru and glared. "You should really learn how to treat your family with respect."

Sesshoumaru stared at Kagome with his usual calm and collected expression. "This coming from someone who treated her mother and stepfather with the utmost disrespect.

Kagome, getting angry, allowed some of her power to seep from her body. "I had a reason for that. Yours, on the other hand, is a completely foolish one.' Kagome growled, her power starting to crackle around her.

Inuyasha, noticing how angry she had become, quickly tried to calm her down. "Kags, just forget about him."

"Nope, I want to play!" Kagome said smirking. Taking on an almost demonic pose, Kagome stood; power crackling about her. Then a sword emerged from each hand. Both had the same white hilt with the same dragon imprint circling about it. The blade was made from one of the toughest metals ever found, and was engulfed in dark blue flames of energy.

"You want to challenge me?" Sesshoumaru chuckled.

"Not so much challenge, as test your skills. You are a demon after all. I should be easy for you to take on." Kagome explained.

"Kagome! What the hell do you think you're doing! You just got out of the hospital!" screamed Sango.

"I'll be fine, he won't hurt me," Kagome calmly said.

"Do you really wish to die, Human?" Sesshoumaru coldly stated.

"Like I said, Fluffy. You won't hurt me." Kagome taunted.

"You really shouldn't have called him that, he doesn't like it when people call him Fluffy." Inuyasha stated.

"That's exactly the reason why I called him that. Now I know that he won't hold back on fighting me because I hurt his pride. Choose your weapon, Fluffy."

"I, unlike you don't carry a sword around anymore."

"Well then use your Whip Of Light."

"How do you know of my powers?"

"I did a background check. You are Sesshoumaru Taisho; age 27; full blooded Inu-youkai; president of the Taisho Firm ever since your father died; weapon of choice is a sword called Toukijin which was forged when you learned that Inuyasha would be getting the Tetsusaiga. Is that enough, or would you like me to continue."

"No that is quite enough, but I would like to postpone this match for a later date. Instead I would like to speak with you."

"um…"Kagome said letting her powers diminish and allowing the swords to lay dormant inside her body once again." Okay, I guess. Just give me a sec."

"Fine, meet me in my study. Inuyasha will show you the way." Sesshoumaru said gracefully exiting the studio.

Kagome turned towards her friends and noticed the shocked looks on their faces. She also noticed that Inuyasha was not only shocked, but angry as well. 'Great now he's gonna be mad at me for a while.' Kagome thought. "You knew all this time didn't you?" Inuyasha asked bitterly.

Kagome nodded and took her guitar from Inuyasha. "We should go before Sesshoumaru gets in a pissy mood again."

"Let's go." Inuyasha grumbled, walking toward the door. Kagome waved to Sango and Miroku and quickly followed Inuyasha.

While walking Kagome was able to get her guitar case open and take it out. She placed the case on the floor against a wall in the hall and started strumming a few notes before playing a song. Inuyasha stopped walking when he realized what song it was that Kagome was playing. "Simple and Clean" he said.

Kagome stopped playing for a moment after hearing what Inuyasha had said. She then started playing again and singing the lyrics.

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go

You're giving me too many things  
Lately you're all I need  
You smiled at me and said,

Don't get me wrong I love you  
But does that mean I have to meet your father?  
When we are older you'll understand  
What I meant when I said "No,  
I don't think life is quite that simple"

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go

The daily things that keep us all busy  
Are confusing me  
That's when you came to me and said,

Wish I could prove I love you  
But does that mean I have to walk on water?  
When we are older you'll understand  
It's enough when I say so  
And maybe some things are that simple

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go

Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go

Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before

"How much longer until we get to his study?" Kagome asked

"We'll be there soon." Inuyasha said.

Kagome again started playing a song. This time it was Good Riddance (Time Of Your Life) by Green Day.

Another turning point  
A fork stuck in the road  
Time grabs you by the wrist  
Directs you where to go  
So make the best of this test  
And don't ask why  
It's not a question  
But a lesson learned in time  
It's something unpredictable  
But in the end is right  
I hope you had the time of your life

So take the photographs  
And still frames in your mind  
Hang it on a shelf of  
Good health and good time  
Tattoos of memories  
And dead skin on trial  
For what it's worth  
It was worth all the while  
It's something unpredictable  
But in the end is right  
I hope you had the time of your life

It's something unpredictable  
But in the end is right  
I hope you had the time of your life

It's something unpredictable  
But in the end is right  
I hope you had the time of your life

By the time Kagome had finished the song, they had reached Sesshoumaru's study. Inuyasha knocked on the door and then left. Kagome heard Sesshoumaru say 'Come in' and entered the door.

"You wanted to speak to me Fluffy." Kagome said,

"You will refrain from calling me that if you value your life." Sesshoumaru stated.

"Can I call you Sesshy then?" Kagome said playfully while walking toward the chair seated in front of Sesshoumaru's desk.

"No."

" Oh. Please?" Kagome whined.

"No."

"How about this, tomorrow we battle, If I win I get to call you any nickname I want and you have to leave Inuyasha alone."

"And if you lose."

"Well, what do you want? Your call."

"Okay, if I win, you've gotta do a job for me and be available whenever I need you."

Kagome looked thoughtful for a minute. She looked at Sesshoumaru's face and held out her hand. "Deal."

After thetwo shook hands Kagome relaxed into her chair and asked. "So, what's this job you want me to do."

"I want you to check out a client of mine. Make sure he isn't a criminal and get his entire history for me."

"Fine with me, you do know I can do it right now and have everything on him by this time tomorrow." Kagome suggested while strumming her guitar.

"I know, but then the agreements wouldn't be equal. And please stop doing that, it's hurting my ears."

Kagome stopped strumming her guitar and looked up at Sesshoumaru. "Then pick another term for if you win."

Sesshoumaru got up and walked behind Kagome's chair, resting his hands on the back of it. " How long have you been living with us, Kagome?"

"A week, possibly longer. I lost track of time after the incident."

"Since you been here we've never really got to know each other. So, if I win, I get to take you to dinner." Sesshoumaru said placing his hand on Kagome's shoulders, lightly massaging them.

Kagome stood up and walked in front of Sesshoumaru. She placed her guitar on the back of the chair she was just sitting on and looked up at Sesshoumaru. She tucked a lock of hair behind his tipped ear and whispered seductively into it, "fine with me, but I don't kiss on the first date." She then picked up her guitar and walked out of the room.

Kagome, remembering the way back to the studio, walked down the hall. When she got to the place where she left her guitar case, it was nowhere to be found. 'Inuyasha probably brought it to the studio.' She thought. 'Fuck, I forgot to ask Fluffy-kins the name of the client he wanted me to check out.' She continued walking until she reached the studio. When she walked inside, only Miroku and Sango were there.

"So, did you do a background check on us too?" Sango asked bitterly.

"No." Kagome said. She walked past them to a large amplifier and plugged in her guitar. She then got a microphone and plugged that in as well. She adjusted the microphone to her size and started strumming a few notes.

"What's she doing?" Miroku whispered to Sango.

Sango shrugged and watched as Kagome cranked up the volume so it could be heard through most of the house. 'There's only one way to get both of those stubborn asses here.' Kagome thought before strumming the notes to Everytime by Simple plan and started to sing.

"It was 3am  
When you woke me up  
Then we jumped in the car  
And drove as far as could go  
Just to get away

We talked about our lives  
Until the sun came up  
Now I'm thinking about  
How I wish I could go back  
Just for one more day

One more day with you

Everytime I see your face  
Everytime you look my way  
It's like it all falls into place  
Everything feels right  
But ever since you walked away  
You left my life in disarray  
All I want is one more day  
It's all I need  
One more day with you

When the car broke down  
We just kept walking along  
'Til we hit this town  
There was nothing there at all  
But that was all ok

We spent all our money on stupid things  
But if I look back now  
I'd probably give it all away  
Just for one more day  
One more day with you

Everytime I see your face  
Everytime you look my way  
It's like it all falls into place  
Everything feels right  
Ever since you walked away  
Left my life in disarray All I want is one more day  
All I need is one more day with you

Now I'm sitting here  
Like we used to do  
I think about my life  
And how there's nothing I won't do  
Just for one more day...

One more day with you

Everytime I see your face  
Everytime you look my way  
It's like it all falls into place  
Everything feels right

Everytime I hear your name  
Everytime I feel the same  
It's like it all falls into place  
Everything feels right

You walked away  
Just one more day  
It's all I need  
Just one more day with you"

"What the fuck." Inuyasha said when the song was done.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry it took so long to update but we had no internet for a while :'-( Yea, i wasn't such a happy camper. I know the chapter is short, butI just haven't been in much of a writing mood lately, i'll try to make the next one longer. Thanks the reviewa everyone!_


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha and co.(yea, I really hate doing this before every chapter, but it must be done) 

Now, On with the story! 

* * *

A Cry For Help 

_By: Goth Chick Tiff_

_Summary: Kagome Higurashi is your average loner in high school who's got a lot of troubles at home that she keeps to herself. At least as average as you can get when you're attending Takahashi High. Considering she's the only loner, Kagome spends most of her time avoiding the all-to-familiar troubles at school. Though beautiful, she hides herself from the world. When she finds out that her friends from the Internet are moving to her town, her life changes for the better. Hopefully._

* * *

Chapter 14: Plans

Naraku got out of the stolen car he was driving and walked up to the steps of his summer home. "I need to talk to Sesshoumaru, I can just imagine the look on his face when he found out I broke out." Naraku said smirking. "Then I need to find out where that conniving stepdaughter of mine is staying." Getting the extra key to the house that was located under a small statue on the porch and he opened the door. "Wait until I get my hands on you my precious Kagome." He whispered, slamming the door shut.

Walking to his bedroom, Naraku tore his jacket off of his body. He opened the drawers of his dresser, pulling out a shirt and pants. While changing into his clothes Naraku thought of all the torturous thing he would do to Kagome once he was able to find and capture her. ' She will pay for the hell that she put me through.'

* * *

Inuyasha walked toward his studio intent on finding out what Kagome was planning. 'That girl is gonna get in so much trouble I'll be dead in a year.' He thought. Arriving at the door of his studio, he could hear her getting ready to play another song. Covering his ears, Inuyasha kicked open the door.

"What the HELL are DOING!" He yelled.

Miroku and Sango jumped when Inuyasha kicked open the door. Afraid of his temper they hid in the 'Instrumental room' "What do you think he's gonna do to her?" Miroku whispered.

Sango merely shrugged and listened through the door.

Kagome turned the volume of the amplifier down and pulled up a chair and sat down. "Took you long enough to get here." She said crossing her legs.

"You planned this? "

"Well yea, how else was I going to get your attention? It's not like you were going to answer me if I asked to speak to you."

"True. But you didn't have turn the volume up so high."

"Sorry, I guess I thought you could handle it."

"I'm half dog-demon, as you know, my ears are sensitive. Now what did you want to talk about?"

"That I will discuss with you in about 20 seconds."

"Why not now...I'm here aren't I?"

"I know, but there's one more person that needs to be here."

"And who might that be?"

"If you'd look at the entrance you shall see."

Inuyasha turned around and saw his brother standing in the doorway. "Okay, you have me completely stumped…Why would you want my half-brother here?" Inuyasha said looking back at Kagome.

"Well, first we'll have to get rid of our audience." Kagome said getting out of her chair and walked to Instrumental Room. When she opened the door both Sango and Miroku fell on the floor, Miroku on top of Sango.

"Now Kagome, this is the position I'd like to be in." Miroku said while smirking.

"HENTAI! Get the fuck off of me you pervert!" screamed a reddened Sango, trying to push Miroku off of her.

"You never learn, do you Miroku?" Kagome questioned, shaking her head.

"I learn, but I refuse to listen. I'm a rebel that way." Miroku explained.

"Whatever. No you two can either wait for me in my bedroom, go home, or explore the mansion WITHOUT breaking anything. The choice is yours, as long as you leave the three of us alone." Kagome said pushing Miroku and Sango out of the room.

Kagome returned to the chair she was sitting on after successfully kicking the two out of the room. Knowing that the two weren't gone yet, she quietly got up and walked toward the door. She mustered up the best angry look she could make and quickly opened the door. "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE US ALONE!" Kagome screamed at Sango and Miroku, who were crouched in front of the door.

Sango and Miroku, suddenly afraid for their lives ran down the hall, not caring if they got lost, all they cared about at the moment was making it out of the house alive.

Kagome walked back into the room, laughing her head off at how pathetic the two looked when she opened the door and screamed at them." Did… you… see… their… faces?" Kagome said between laughs.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru simply looked at her as if she were insane. Sesshoumaru, replacing the shock on his face with his usual stoic mask, coughed into his hand. Letting Kagome know that she was the only one who was enjoying the humor of scaring the living daylights out of her eavesdropping friends.

Kagome, finally settled down, returned to her chair and sat down, intent on talking to both Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru. "Okay, my rich friends. Now for the serious talk."

"I'm not your friend, nor will I ever be." Sesshoumaru stated. Rubbing his temples, trying to rid himself of his oncoming headache.

"Okay, my rich friend and caretaker…happy? Anyway…I just wanted to tell you guys that I am going to be leaving you care starting tomorrow. I know for a fact that Naraku is going to be looking for me, so I figure that if I find him first then I'll catch him off guard and be able to beat him to a pulp, once again." Kagome said, staring into the faces of Inuyasha and his older half-brother.

"You said his name was Naraku, correct?" Sesshoumaru said.

"Yuppers…Naraku Hinote, my atrocious stepfather The perverted drug-dealer who gets off raping his step-children. Why?"

"Naraku Hinote is the client that I wanted you to check out for me."

"And what exactly were you supposed to do with him…I hope you're not his lawyer."

"Actually, I was. But no longer. I will not disgrace the Taisho name and represent a criminal in court."

Inuyasha, still trying to calm himself down after hearing that Kagome wanted to go after her step-father alone, balled his hands into fists, drawing blood. "when did you decided to do this?" he asked

"After I came out of the hospital." Kagome answered. Noticing the blood dripping from his hand she got up from her chair and strode over to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha? What's wrong?" Kagome asked, placing a hand gently on his shoulder.

"Why are you so intent on getting yourself hurt? Why do you think that no one cares about you when obviously there are people that do?" Inuyasha asked through clenched teeth.

"It's not your fight, that's why. Why should I endanger the people I love if this battle isn't their problem? I just don't want to see you guys get hurt. I thought you would understand that by now, but I guess you hardly know me at all." Kagome said, tears streaming down her face. She turned toward the door and left Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru alone.

She walked down the hall making random turns not caring where she ended up, just as long as she was away from Inuyasha. 'That jerk, I can't believe him. I'm just looking out for him and he goes and pulls that shit on me.'

Kagome looked around the hall, trying to figure out where she was. Finally deciding that she was lost, she entered one of the large double doors. Kagome looked around the room that resembled a dojo. She looked to the far corner and noticed a rack of swords. In another corner, bows were lined on another rack, with a shelf holding several quivers of arrows. 'This must be the training area, but I never knew that Sesshoumaru nor Inuyasha used a bow and arrow.'

Kagome walked to the rack of bows and took a quiver of arrows. "At least now I can practice my archery skills." Kagome said aloud to no one in particular. She looked around the room, but couldn't find any targets. Deciding to just use the far wall of the room as a target, Kagome walked toward the center of the room. Before She could fire the arrow, an arm snaked around her waist and a voice whispered in her ear.

"What are you doing here?"

* * *

"Nice going Little brother. You undoubtedly made the girl cry." Sesshoumaru said, walking to the door.

"Why do you care Sesshoumaru? She's only human after all, she's not up to your standards." Inuyasha snapped back at Sesshoumaru.

"I don't care, but you should at least have some respect towards someone who could purify you in an instant." Sesshoumaru answered, leaving the studio room.

Upon entering the hall, Sesshoumaru was overcome by the scent of tears. He followed the smell of Kagome tears, recognizing where it was leading. 'Just great, the half-breed made her cry and out of all the places in the mansion she could go to cry, she chooses MY training area.' he thought bitterly.

Sesshoumaru entered his dojo and saw Kagome standing in the middle of the room, aiming the bow and arrow she had in her hands at the wall opposite of her. 'She could have at least set up some targets instead of trying to ruin my walls.' Sesshoumaru thought while stealthily walking over to her. He snaked an arm around her waist and whispered softly into her ear, " What are you doing here?"

Kagome jumped at the voice and turned around. "Why hello Sesshoumaru, what can I do for you?" she said, noticing that his arm was still around her waist.

"You can stop trying to ruin my walls, for one." Sesshoumaru said, finally letting go of the girl.

"I couldn't find any targets, so I was improvising." Kagome clarified.

"Did you look in the closet by the bows and arrows?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Uhh. Nope." Kagome said, suddenly feeling like an idiot. "Well, thanks for the info, can I finish my archery practice now?"

"No."

"Huh? Why not?"

Sesshoumaru walked to the rack of swords and took one off. He unsheathed it and walked over to Kagome. "You wanted to test my strength, right? Well here's your chance." He said, pointing the sword at her.

"Well, if you want to duel now." Kagome said before concentrating all her energy as her swords emerged from her hands again.

"Ready?" Sesshoumaru asked, his sword in a ready position.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

The two circled around each other, neither one making the first move. Finally, deciding to initiate the battle, Sesshoumaru charged at Kagome, sword ready for a strike. To his surprise, Kagome was able to dodge attack and took both swords to his neck. One overlapping the other, making the two swords look like huge scissors.

"You should know better than that Sesshoumaru." Kagome taunted. "But it does seem I won the match."

"Rematch." Was all Sesshoumaru said.

The two again started to circle each other. This time Kagome initiated the battle, running towards Sesshoumaru, but instead of attacking him, she flipped over his body and landed behind him. Sesshoumaru was slightly stunned, but recovered fast enough to swing his sword at Kagome, but she was faster and blocked the attack with one of her own swords.

"You're quicker than that, Sesshoumaru. Don't Hold Back!" Kagome said through clenched teeth, pushing back his sword hard enough to make him stumble backwards. "Fight me with all you've got!"

'She's quite good, for a human' Sesshoumaru thought.

* * *

"Dammit Kagome, why do you have to be such a bitch?" Inuyasha said to himself, while beating the living daylights out of his punching bag that was hanging from the ceiling in his room. "I can't believe she wants to face him alone…again." he said getting angrier.

By the time Inuyasha finally calmed down, the punching bag was swinging wildly across the room. He caught it and stopped it from it's swinging. He then went to his stereo and turned it off and walked out of the room fixed on grabbing a bite to eat.

While walking to the kitchen, Inuyasha heard the faint sound of metal clashing against metal. Thinking nothing of it, he kept walking wanting to feed his growling stomach. "Fighting really makes you hungry…I wonder if we have any ramen." Inuyasha said as he finally reached the kitchen.

"I wonder what they're talking about." Miroku said, breaking the silence between him and Sango.

"I have no clue…wanna go see if they're still talking?" Sango suggested.

"And get my ass beat…yea sure, why not." Miroku answered and started walking back to the studio.

When they arrived no one was in the studio. It was void of life and the only thing in it was a chair, the amp, and Kagome's guitar. "I wonder where they went." Sango said.

"Me to…I guess they went to Kagome's room."

"Maybe, c'mon. Lets head to her room." Sango walking towards Kagome's room.

While walking towards Kagome's room, Sango and Miroku heard the clashing of metal against metal. Thinking the worst, they ran towards the sound. While running they collided with Inuyasha, making him spill his ramen.

"NOOO! MY RAMEN!" Inuyasha yelled and desperately tried to save his precious ramen, but to no avail. Inuyasha looked at who plowed into him and suddenly looked a bit worried. "What's wrong guys, why are you so out of breath?"

"We…heard…the…sound of… swords." Sango managed to get out between breaths.

"WHAT!" Inuyasha said, trying to decipher where the sound was coming from. "Follow me, I know where it's coming from." Inuyasha said, leading them to the dojo.

* * *

Sesshoumaru and Kagome were covered in sweat. Their hair and clothes were both soaked, but neither would let up. 'Inuyasha never even lasted this long. Interesting.' Sesshoumaru thought, attacking Kagome with his sword. Kagome rolled out of the way and was able to knock his sword out of his hands.

Neither was aware of the people watching them. "Give up yet?" Kagome asked, wiping the sweat from her brow.

"Never." Sesshoumaru said, creating his whip.

"Oh, so you wanna play dirty." Kagome said, exchanging one of her swords for a whip of her own.

"You have one too?"

"Yup, Ready?"

"Yes." Sesshoumaru said, cracking his whip towards Kagome

Kagome rolled again and let her whip fly towards Sesshoumaru, wrapping it around his feet. She pulled and watched him fall. She then ran over too him and place the tip of her sword against his neck. "I win."

"Yes. Now could you kindly unravel your whip from my legs." Sesshoumaru said, knocking the sword away from his neck.

"I dunno, I seem to like you in this position, Fluffy."

"You won. Now let me get up."

"Fine." Kagome said, unraveling her whip from his person.

"Damn Sesshoumaru, you had your ass kicked by a girl." Inuyasha said, his arms crossed against his chest. "What happened, did you forget your training?"

Kagome looked back at Inuyasha. Still angry at him, she helped Sesshoumaru off of the floor. "So, Sesshoumaru, you still want to go on that dinner date?" Kagome asked.

" I lost the bet, why would you still want to go?" He asked, slightly confused.

Kagome tip-toed and whispered into his ear, "For one, it'll piss Inuyasha off, and because it might be my last night here." She them kissed him on the cheek and walked out of the room. Pushing right past Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, pissed at Kagome, chased after her. "Kagome, what the hell are you thinking. It might be your last night here and you wanna go on a date with that arrogant asshole. And what about us?"

Kagome kept walking, ignoring whatever Inuyasha said to her. 'If the asshole doesn't want to support my decision, then fuck him.' She thought.

"Kagome, answer me?" Inuyasha yelled, grabbing her arm and facing her toward him. "Why are you going out with him when there are three other people who care about you more than he ever will, hell there's really four if you count Kouga."

"You wanna know why? Because he didn't scream at me when I decided to go after Naraku. He didn't fucking bite my head off. And it's about time you start showing some respect for the dude." Kagome screamed back.

"And why should I do that. That asshole's been nothing but a jerk to me. So give me a good reason why I should be nice to him."

"Because my part of the deal was that if I beat him at a match then he would be nice to you. Because of me you'd still have the worse relationship ever with your brother. I know what it's like to lose a brother even though you might not like him. Sota and me never had a good relationship after Naraku came into the picture. Now he's dead and I feel like an asshole for treating him the way I did. I just saved you from feeling like an ass if he were to drop dead this second. I'm sorry for thinking about you before me. I'm sorry about thinking for all of you before me. Why do you think I'm going after Naraku? Because I have a death wish? Hell No! It's because I want us to have at least a partially normal life. That's why I took in Sango even though I'm not supposed to have any friends. I'm sorry that I decided to go after Naraku alone, but I'd rather be dead than EVER see my friends hurt! Is that so selfish of me? Is it?" Kagome screamed, tears falling from her eyes.

"It may not be selfish, but it is stupid. And I know for a fact that you're not stupid, so why in the hell would you want to do this? Why in the hell would you do this when I can help?"

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! I'm the only one strong enough to take Naraku out. I'm the only one that he's looking for. He'll kill you in an instant if you get in his way. Naraku may be half-demon, but he's stronger than you and Sesshoumaru put together. I can't ask you to come with me because I can't take the risk of losing all of you. I can't take the risk of losing one of you. Now if you'll let me go, I have a date to get ready for."

"I'm not letting you go until you let us come with you."

Kagome's aura flared black with anger. It engulfed her in flames, Kagome's eyes seemed to turn black as she yelled, "GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" she sent a wave of purifying energy at Inuyasha, flinging him across the hall. "If you EVER presume to think that you CONTROL me you'll know what it'll be like to have your ass purified. I may be human, but I am MUCH stronger than you could EVER imagine!" She screamed.

Kagome saw the awe on each of her friends faces. "I'm sorry you guys, but I have to do this." Kagome said gently. She then turned around and headed toward her room

"Uggh, that arrogant asshole had to make me look like an idiot in front of everyone." Kagome said while packing up the stuff she'll need for the battle tomorrow inside of a duffle bag. Kagome was about to go to bed when there was a soft knock on the door. "I want to be left alone you stupid…" Kagome stopped talking when she realized who was at her door. "Oh, hey Sesshoumaru. What's up?"

"Dinner." was all that Sesshoumaru said before entering her room.

"I know we were supposed to go out, but I'm just not in the mood to go out right now. I promise I'll make it up to you."

"Ahh, I know you're not in the mood to go out. So instead I brought dinner here." Sesshoumaru said. "It shall be done shortly."

"Umm, ok, I guess." Kagome said, closing her door.

"You've packed already, I see."

"Yea. I need to leave as early as I can because I don't know where's he's staying, so I'll be spending most of my time searching for him." Kagome explained, sitting on her bed.

"Well, it happens to be your lucky day. I have the location of Naraku's summer home, which happens to be where he's staying."

"Oh My God. If you tell me where he is I'll be your slave for life."

"No need for that. Just promise you'll get back here in one piece. I won't be able to handle two moping humans and a depressed hanyou in my home."

"Admit it Fluffy, you're a softie. And I promise I won't get hurt. Not that badly at least."

"Lord Sesshoumaru, Lady Kagome, dinner is ready." called a servant from the other side of the door.

"Guess we should go." Kagome said, getting up off the bed. "Holy shit, do you know what I just noticed."

"And what might that be?" Sesshoumaru queried.

"You are wearing old man's pajama's, even old man's slippers. I REALLY need to break you Sesshoumaru."

"Just because I am wearing plaid pajama's doesn't mean that I'm wearing old man pajama's. At least I don't wear kids pajama's."

"Hey, don't mess with the duckies, what did they ever do to you? Besides, I was just too tired to find my boxers. Well, now I'm not, I actually want to change into my boxers, it's kinda hot. So if you'll excuse me, I'm going to change." Kagome said, pushing Sesshoumaru out of the door and locked it.

When Kagome emerged from her bedroom, she was wearing a black tank-top with a pair of black boxers that said "Trust me. I do this all the time." on the back. Sesshoumaru noticed the writing and asked, "So what exactly do you do all the time?"

"Huh?…ohh. Hey what are you doing looking at my ass? Do you secretly like me or something." Kagome said, looking over her shoulder.

Sesshoumaru grabbed her around the waist, for the second time that day, and whispered into her ear , "Or something." He then let go of her and walked ahead into the dining area, leaving Kagome stunned in the middle of the hall.

After a few minutes Kagome walked into the dining room and stared in awe. Instead of a private dinner with just Sesshoumaru, it was a pajama party with Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku. There was even a little girl in her pajama's standing next to Sesshoumaru. Kagome faced the little girl and bent down to her level. "And who might you be?" she said in a sweet voice.

"I'm Rin. You're really pretty." The little girl said in a soft voice.

"Aww. Thank you Rin, I'm Kagome. You must be the cutest thing I've ever seen." Kagome said, holding out her hand.

Rin hesitantly took hold of the hand in front of her and walked towards Kagome. "Since I think you are the cutest thing in the world, you get to sit next to me." Kagome said, leading Rin to a chair.

"Well, you seem to have a way with children." Sesshoumaru commented, sitting next to Kagome.

"I should, I have…had a little brother." Kagome commented, sadly.

"What happened to your brother, Kagome nee-chan?" Rin asked sweetly.

"He went away with my mom for a while." Kagome answered.

"Why didn't they take you?"

"Rin, that's enough. Eat your dinner." Sesshoumaru interjected.

"Leave her alone, Fluffy. She's just a kid. Plus I don't mind the questions. They didn't take me because they thought I'd be more help here than where they are right now." Kagome said.

"Oh. Well, if it makes you feel better, I want you to stay here." Rin said, hugging Kagome.

"You know what, that makes me feel much better." Kagome replied, hugging Rin back.

After dinner, Sesshoumaru and Kagome walked Rin to her bedroom.. Kagome tucked her in and kissed her on the head. "Sweet dreams." She uttered into her ear.

"G'night Kagome. Don't let the bed-bugs bite." Rin muttered, rolling on her side, instantly falling to sleep

Sesshoumaru and Kagome left the room and closed the door softly behind them. "She's adorable, but she's can't possibly be your kid." Kagome said, walking towards her bedroom.

"She isn't, she was abandoned when I found her two years ago, since then I've been taking care of her." Sesshoumaru said.

"I was right, there is a sweet side to you." Kagome said smiling.

"And what makes you think that?"

"Well, if there wasn't you never would have chosen to take care of Rin, and you would never have made our dinner a pajama party. Plus the eyes are the doors to the soul. I can look into your eye's and I know that you only put up a front to hide yourself."

"Perceptive aren't you."

"Only a little bit. I've always been good at analyzing people." Kagome said opening the door to her bedroom. "And this is where we say goodnight." Kagome said, leaning against the door frame, arms crossed against her chest.

"You never answered my question, what do you do all the time?"

"Something you won't find out for a very long time." Kagome whispered in his ear.

As she turned to enter her bedroom, Sesshoumaru grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to him and kissed her full on the lips. Kagome wrapped her arms around Sesshoumaru's neck, deepening the kiss. Sesshoumaru placed his arms around her waist, pulling her even closer to his person. Her pushed her against the wall, kissing her hungrily.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!"

* * *

A/N: DON"T HURT ME! It's still an Inu/Kag story...Sesshoumaru just fell for her charm.I won't change it to a Sess/Kag story,I just have this obsession with conflict. heh heh.looks at angry mob Umm..i'm gonna shut up now before I get beaten to a pulp. Uh see you later runs for life Thanks for the reviews! 


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND CO. (god this thing is really annoying)

Now with the story

* * *

_A Cry For Help_

_By: Goth Chick Tiff_

_Summary:Kagome Higurashi is your average loner in high school who's got a lot of troubles at home that she keeps to herself. At least as average as you can get when you're attending Takahashi High. Considering she's the only loner, Kagome spends most of her time avoiding the all-to-familiar troubles at school. Though beautiful, she hides herself from the world. When she finds out that her friends from the Internet(Inuyasha,Sango and Miroku)are moving to her town, her life changes for the better. Hopefully.

* * *

_

Chapter 15: Leaving

Kagome's eyes were as wide as saucers when she heard the voice of Inuyasha. 'Oh great I'm, in for it now.' Kagome thought, resting her head on Sesshoumaru's shoulder.

"What the hell is up with you today, Kagome? Is it your mission to deceive everyone today? Or do you just get a kick out of making me feel like shit?" Inuyasha said through clenched teeth.

Kagome tried to push away from Sesshoumaru, but he wouldn't budge. Giving up, she decided to yell at Inuyasha in Sesshoumaru's arms. "Oh, no. You've figured me out. I just LOVE to toy with your feelings." She said sarcastically, before taking on a serious tone. "My god Inuyasha, you know that I'm a big flirt. And I told you before, it's MY responsibility to take down Naraku."

Sesshoumaru, noticing how angry Kagome had gotten, rubbed his cheek against her own in an attempt to calm her down. She relaxed in his warm embrace and nuzzled his neck, forgetting that Inuyasha was standing only a few feet away. "I'm going to bed…oooh wait…" Kagome said, slapping the palm of a hand on her forehead. She looked at Sesshoumaru and asked, "Can you give me anything you have on Naraku? I'm gonna have to do some research on him before I go after him."

"That, my dear, is against the law. Of course I could tell you his whereabouts, but you would have to pay a mighty big price for the information." Sesshoumaru said, kissing Kagome on the neck.

"Would you quit it! All this lovey-dovey shit is making me sick!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Oh, so all you really care about is getting laid, huh? Or is it that you can't stand seeing me act this way around your half-brother? Do you actually think I intend to fuck you after the shit I went through with Naraku? You have got to be kidding me." Kagome said, pushing Sesshoumaru away from her and going inside her room.

Sesshoumaru glared at Inuyasha and walked toward his study to retrieve the paperwork on Naraku. As of now he wasn't Naraku's lawyer, so it wouldn't really be breaking the law to give her the information, it would just piss Naraku off to no end.

* * *

Sango lay down on the bed provided by Inuyasha, with Miroku laying on the floor next to her. "Do you think she should go alone, Miroku?" She questioned, concern for her dripping from her words. 

"I think we should believe in her, and respect her decision to do this alone." Miroku answered.

"I do believe in her, especially after seeing her kick Sesshoumaru's ass. I just don't think she should go alone." She commented. "I don't understand why she couldn't tell us. Why couldn't she tell ME? I felt like I was a burden to her when I first came here. Now I feel like I'm just getting in the way."

Miroku got up from the floor and lay down next to her, pulling her into a hug. "I'm sure Kagome doesn't see you as a burden, Sango. She's just overwhelmed with what's happening right now." he assured gently, stroking her hair.

"Maybe you're right." Sango whispered, falling asleep in his arms. Wrapping one of her own arms around his waist, keeping him as close to her as she possibly could.

"Goodnight Sango, sweet dreams." Miroku whispered, softly kissing her on the forehead.

* * *

Inuyasha stared up at the ceiling of his bedroom. "Why did she have to go and kiss him? I mean, c'mon, he's more arrogant than I am. Not to mention that he's a total jerk." He thought sadly. 

He turned up his stereo, welcoming the depressing song on the radio. He started singing as soon as the lyrics to Scars by Papa Roach began.

I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
And our scars remind me that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel

Drunk and I'm feeling down  
And I just wanna be alone  
I'm pissed cause you came around  
Why don't you just go home  
Cause you channel all your pain  
And I can't help you fix yourself  
You're making me insane  
All I can say is

I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
And our scars remind us that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel

I tried to help you once  
Against my own advice  
I saw you going down  
But you never realized  
That you're drowning in the water  
So I offered you my hand  
Compassions in my nature  
Tonight is our last stand

I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
And our scars remind us that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel

I'm drunk and I'm feeling down  
And I just wanna be alone  
You shouldn't ever came around  
Why don't you just go home?  
Cause you're drowning in the water  
And I tried to grab your hand  
And I left my heart open  
But you didn't understand  
But you didn't understand  
Go fix yourself

I can't help you fix yourself  
But at least I can say I tried  
I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life  
I can't help you fix yourself  
But at least I can say I tried  
I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life

I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
And our scars remind us that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel

I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
And our scars remind us that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel

* * *

Sesshoumaru searched his desk for the case file he had on Naraku. Finally finding it under the mess of paperwork from his other cases, he left his study. He walked down the hall, making a turn every now and again, completely ignoring the music coming from one of the rooms 

He reached Kagome's bedroom door and knocked gently. When no one answered he knocked again. Still, she didn't answer. He tried the doorknob and found that it was unlocked. He opened the door and found no one in the room. 'She asked me to bring the file and she's not here.' he thought bitterly.

He then noticed the sound of guitar rifts coming from the studio that he had been earlier. "What is that girl up to?"

Kagome sat in her bedroom, waiting for Sesshoumaru to bring her the case file on Naraku. "Really? How long does it take to find a manila folder with the name Naraku Hinote on it?" Kagome asked herself. "Uggh, fuck waiting for him, he'll find me. He is a demon after all."

Getting off of her bed, she retraced her steps back to the studio where she and her friends planned on practicing. 'The practice was totally blown, and I don't think were gonna be practicing any time soon. Especially now that I pissed of Inu to no end.' Kagome thought, reaching the studio door.

Opening the door, she found her guitar sitting in the exact same place that she had left it. "Thank Kami-sama that no one took my baby away." She said to herself. She walked over to the chair, resting in the middle of the room.

After thinking for a few minutes, she finally started strumming the notes to a song that had recently come out. She turned the volume of the amplifier up and played the notes to If I Die Tomorrow by Motley Crue.

I wake up to find myself  
After all these years  
And where all the time has gone  
Still seems so unclear  
'Cause there's no one else  
Since I found you  
I know it's been so hard  
You should know

If I die tomorrow  
As the minutes fade away  
I can't remember  
Have I said all I can say?  
You're my everything  
You make me feel so alive  
If I die tomorrow

It brings out the worst in me  
When you're not around  
I miss the sound of your voice  
The silence seems so loud  
'Cause there's no one else  
Since I found you  
I know it's been so hard  
You should know

If I die tomorrow  
As the minutes fade away  
I can't remember  
Have I said all I can say?  
You're my everything  
You make me feel so alive  
If I die tomorrow

I spent all my life  
Looking for our innocence  
I've got nothing to lose  
One thing to prove  
I won't make the same mistakes  
Now I know  
That everything will be ok  
When I die tomorrow

If I die tomorrow  
As the minutes fade away  
I can't remember  
Have I said all I can say?  
You're my everything  
You make me feel so alive  
If I die tomorrow  
You make me feel so alive  
If I die tomorrow

Kagome looked at the doorway when she heard clapping. Sesshoumaru was standing in the doorway, his back resting on the door frame, looking intently at her. "Hello Fluffy."

"Kagome."

"I see you have the case file on Naraku." Kagome said after noticing the folder in his hand.

"Yes, I have them. Why don't you come over here and retrieve them?" he said, a smirk upon his face.

"Very funny, Fluffy." Kagome said, refusing to get up from the chair. "Could you please just hand them over?"

"I said before that you had a price to pay for the information." Sesshoumaru said, walking toward Kagome. He stopped a foot away from her and held out the file. When she went to grab it, he pulled the file towards his person causing Kagome to stumble into him.

She looked up at Sesshoumaru, a scowl upon her face. "You did that on purpose." Kagome said, trying to push herself away from Sesshoumaru, but failing miserably. "C'mon Sesshoumaru, I really don't want to get Inuyasha more pissed than he already is."

"Why do you care about him so much?" Sesshoumaru asked, immediately getting angry.

Kagome roughly pushed away from Sesshoumaru. "Why do I care? Because he was one of the first people to care about me. I'm sorry if my caring for your younger half-brother hurts your ego or something. By the way he talked about you I thought you would end up being some snobby rich dude, it's not like the background check I did on you had a picture."

"You know you should never make assumptions on people by what you hear." Sesshoumaru said, hooking a finger under her chin. "Now what exactly did he say about me."

"Oh, like I'd tell you just so you can get offended and track him down just so you could beat the shit out of him. Thanks for the info, but I really need to start the research, I'll be leaving early tomorrow morning." Kagome said, grabbing the folder from Sesshoumaru's hand and walking back to her guitar. She sat on the chair, placing the file on her guitar case and picked up her guitar, yet again strumming a few notes.

"I thought you were going to do research on Naraku?" Sesshoumaru asked, wondering why she remained in the studio.

"Look, I just want to relax before I spend the whole night trying to figure out Naraku's weakness. I'm sorry that I would rather play my guitar than have an hour long conversation with you, but like I said, I would rather not piss off Inuyasha anymore. I'm hurting him enough going after Naraku in the morning, not to mention the incident that occurred only 15 minutes ago." Kagome said, in a depressed voice.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened slightly at what Kagome had said. "I'm sorry for being such a burden to you, I didn't mean to be an inconvenience." He said, turning around and walked toward the door.

"Oh god. I didn't mean it like that." Kagome said, grabbing Sesshoumaru's hand, stopping him from leaving. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to make you feel like a burden, but this whole Naraku thing has got me worked up. Do you blame me after what that ass put me through?"

"I don't blame you, but nor do I believe you should be doing this. But, unlike Inuyasha, I have respect for your decision." Sesshoumaru said, turning around to face her.

"Now why can't Inuyasha feel that way? Instead he has to fucking yell at me for the decision."

"Simply put, my half-brother is not alright upstairs."

"Oh my god, did you just crack a joke? I so have to tell Sango and Miroku about it."

"You will do no such thing if you value your life."

"Oh, like you honestly believe you could kill me. I whipped your ass earlier."

"You may have beaten me before, but that doesn't mean I cannot catch you when you are off your guard."

"True, but you just gave away your plan." Kagome said smirking. "Why do you hate Inuyasha so much?" Kagome asked.

"It is a long story, and one that I would rather not get into."

"Oh, c'mon. It might be might last time here."

"You have not forgotten your promise, have you?"

"No I didn't forget my promise, but that doesn't mean that I will win. I was drained of most of my power the first time I beat him. This time I'm going to be on his turf. He's gonna know every nook and cranny of his property and I'm gonna be new to…"

Sesshoumaru pressed his lips to hers, efficiently cutting her off. Kagome wrapped her arms around his shoulders, once again entranced by the feel of his lips against hers. Sesshoumaru then pulled away and said, "Do you ever stop talking?"

"I'm sorry I bore you. Well now that I'm relaxed, I might as well check out Naraku's whereabouts and such." Kagome said, pushing away from Sesshoumaru, yet again, failing miserably. "Sesshoumaru, let go. I really need to go." Kagome said, still trying to get out of his arms.

"You don't necessarily need to go, now do you?"

"Not necessarily, but if I don't you'll all be in great danger. I don't want either of you to get hurt."

"I know this, but couldn't you fight him at a later date. I'm sure that your friends would appreciate it."

"That's the thing, if I wait any longer then he'll come after me and anyone that's in his way, which would undoubtedly be you guys. Do you think I could sit idly by and watch as my friends get murdered by the one person I feared?"

"I know, but wouldn't your friends happiness be worth waiting to kill him."

"I know it would, but it wouldn't keep them safe. Why can't anyone see that I'm only looking out for you guys? I'm sorry that I care so much about you guys, but I do. I'm sorry that you guys are in this mess because of me. I don't mean to hurt you guys, but it's the only way to live a partially normal life." Kagome said, tears streaming down her face. She struggled in his arms, finally able to get out of the vise-like grip. She walked over to her guitar, grabbed it and the case file and walked out of the room.

Sesshoumaru followed her to her bedroom, keeping quiet until she turned around. "Look, I'm sorry but I have to do this. And no matter what you say I'm going to do this. I have no option."

Sesshoumaru leaned down and whispered gently into her ear. "He loves you and you know that. And I know why." Sesshoumaru turned around and walked to his bedroom.

* * *

Kagome lay in her bed, thinking about what Sesshoumaru had whispered so softly in her ear. 'I know Inuyasha likes me, but what about Sesshoumaru? Does he really like me? I don't want to hurt anybody, but it seems that it's the only thing I'm good at. I get pissed off at Naraku and my mother and kid brother die. I get close to Sesshoumaru and I make Inuyasha feel useless. And then I care about Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru has a hissy fit because I hurt his pride. I can only imagine how Sango feels. I did say that I could have gotten beat for even having her at my home right in front of her. I bet she feels like shit. And Miroku's gonna be there comforting her and totally cursing my name.' Kagome thought sadly. 'They're better off if I leave now.' 

Kagome sat up in her bed and pulled a notebook out from underneath her pillow. She then pulled out a pen from underneath her bed. "I'm always prepared." Kagome said aloud. She then quickly wrote a note to each of her friends.

Getting off of her bed, Kagome walked to her dresser drawer and picked out an all black, long-sleeved shirt and a pair of all black cargos. She then searched through another drawer for her undergarments. Lastly she pulled something out from under her bed. It was a black case with her name written in a blood red color. She opened the case and stared at her guitar. "Inuyasha will take good care of you, baby. Just in case I don't come back, I'll give you to him…he'll appreciate it." Thinking about Rin, she grabbed her favorite stuffed animal off of her bed and placed it by the guitar case.

She quickly got dressed and looked at the time. '12:00 on the dot. I better get ready to leave.' She walked out of her bedroom door. Notebook in one hand, the duffel bag on one shoulder, the stuffed animal tucked under an arm, and the guitar case in her other hand. She reached Inuyasha's bedroom first, she placed the guitar case against the wall next to the door, the note resting on top of the guitar. The next bedroom she reached was the one Sango and Miroku shared. She opened the door carefully and place the notes on the night table. Leaving as quietly as she entered, she walked to Rin's bedroom. She placed the stuffed animal and note in front of her bedroom door. 'And last but not least, Sesshoumaru.' She reached Sesshoumaru's study only seconds after leaving Rin's room. She placed the note on his desk, the case file on Naraku next to it.

She quietly left the study and walked to the front door. Before opening the door, she took a quick look around. 'I'm really gonna miss this place.' She then walked out of the door and walked to the garage. "Thank god I know where Inuyasha leaves his keys." Kagome said, pulling out his keys to the motorcycle. "Thanks again, Inuyasha."

* * *

A petite woman sat in a black, leather chair, starring at the wall in front of her, a manila folder on her lap. Her short, black her was put in to a bun, a few bangs covering her forehead. A pair of sunglasses covered her eyes, even though she was in an office. She shivered every now and again, though the room temperature must have been around 80 degrees. 

"Kagura, stop thinking about it, we had to do it. We had no choice."

Kagura jumped at the sound of the voice and looked to her office entrance. Noticing who it was, she relaxed her tensed muscles. "I know we were forced to, but it doesn't make it any less…."

"Gruesome, wicked, ghastly, repulsive.. "the voice said.

"Yes, Kanna, You needn't go on. I just feel horrible for doing it, writing that message in her own mother's and brother's blood. Murdering them when she was trying to protect them. How do you live life knowing what we've done? We took two innocent lives, and you go on living life like nothing happened." Kagura uttered in a barely audible voice.

"Dear sister, you know that Naraku owns us, he bought us from our family." Kanna said, in her usual emotionless tone.

Kagura took the sunglasses off of her face, revealing saddened blood red eyes. "Unlike you, Kanna, I have feelings. I feel remorse for those people."

"I don't understand why, they were going to die anyway. We just made it sooner." Kanna replied coolly. A sinister smile on her pale, white face.

"You are EXACTLY like him. He's TURNED you into his little mindless drone. Do you not SEE?" Vivid pictures of a boy and mother covered in blood as they lay motionless on the floor flashed in Kagura's mind. Making her feel as if she were experiencing the gruesome murder again. "We've never had to do something like that before."

"You may not, but I certainly have. Like you said, I'm exactly like him. I'm the person he chooses to do his evil doings, because he knows I get a kick out of it."

Kagura stared wide-eyed at her sister. 'I can't believe what she has become. What happened to my little sister?' Kagura walked to her desk and picked up the manila folder she was looking through. "Read that and tell me if this Kagome is a threat." She said holding the file out to her younger sister.

Kanna took the folder and looked through it. The fist page had a picture of a girl riding a skateboard, her face turned toward the camera. She was wearing very baggy black pants with many pockets, a black tube-top shirt that stopped just above her belly-button with a fishnet shirt underneath that also stopped just above her belly-button. Tons of rubber bracelets and wristbands adorned her wrists and arms. A spiked choker around her neck along with two necklaces. One had a bow and arrow hanging on it, the other was a beaded necklace with what seemed to be sharp teeth placed every so often on the necklace. Black eyeliner surrounded her eyes along with black eye shadow, her lips also painted black with black lipstick. Seven earrings adorned one of her ears, the other couldn't be seen. 'Hmmm…good taste.' Kanna thought before flipping the picture over to look at the file.

_Name: Kagome Higurashi_

_Age: 17_

_DOB: June 27, 1987_

_Occupation: Student_

_Personal History: Mr. Higurashi (father) died when she was 13. Has a brother, lives with mother and stepfather. _

_School: Takahashi High_

_Additional information: Kagome Higurashi has no friends in the school and is teased continually, beaten, or yelled at. She tends to be alone most of the time, except for when teachers question her about her home life. Her GPA is a 4.0 and is currently taking advanced classes. She has filed for rape multiple times but refuses to give a description of the man nor his name._

Kanna didn't bother to read the rest of the file, not caring that she had killed the girl's brother and mother. She looked up at her sister and said, "She may not seem like a threat, but she's in Naraku's way. Which ultimately means that she's gonna die, no matter how much you protest. Just deal with it." Kanna said, shoving the file back into Kagura's hands and walking out of the door.

* * *

A/N: Hey, sorry for the long wait. I was at my grandmothers fora while andI couldn't update :'-(. Anyway, Hope you like it. curses as cat jumps onto shoulders using it's claws Owww that hurt...oopps I'm ranting. Habit of mine.Anyway Thanks for all the lovely reviews!

GCT


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND CO.! (really annoying)_

_Now, STORY TIME! gets tackled by cats No! Let me goI must finish the chapter! (just being random) _

* * *

A Cry For Help

_By: Goth Chick Tiff_

_Summary:Kagome Higurashi is your average loner in high school who's got a lot of troubles at home that she keeps to herself. At least as average as you can get when you're attending Takahashi High. Considering she's the only loner, Kagome spends most of her time avoiding the all-to-familiar troubles at school. Though beautiful, she hides herself from the world. When she finds out that her friends from the Internet(Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku)are moving to her town, her life changes for the better. Hopefully._

* * *

Chapter 16: Notes and Returning

Kohaku paced around his apartment waiting eagerly for his sister to get home. "Dammit where is she. She should have been here already." Just as he was about to sit on the couch and flip on the T.V., the phone rang. He ran over to the phone and picked it up…hoping to god that nothing happened to his sister.

_On Phone_

"_Hello?"_

"_Kohaku…you're there. Good."_

"_Sango, when are you coming home?"_

"_Soon, hun. I just need to do something for Kags. She left early in the morning and left each of us notes. She wants us to talk about it, I guess. She really isn't clear on some stuff. Well anyway, I'll be home in an hour tops. Just keep the doors locked and don't let anyone in the apartment. That means no friends."_

"_Ok, but why did Kag leave? Wasn't she happy?"_

"_Let's just say she's on a mission. I'll be back soon. Love ya."_

"_ok, bye."

* * *

_

Inuyasha groggily climbed out of bed and headed out of his bedroom to use the bathroom. Upon opening the door, he noticed something black out of the corner of his eye. 'Black? But the walls are white.' he thought to himself before turning around to see the object that had gained his interest. "hey, that's Kagome's guitar case. What's it doin here?" he said to himself, walking to the guitar case.

When he got close he noticed something white placed carefully on top of the guitar. It was an envelope that had his name written upon it in Kagome's handwriting. He opened it and read the sheet of notebook paper that was inside of the envelope.

_Hey Inu,_

_Knowing you it's probably early in the morning. I'm sorry to say that I have left in search for Naraku. Well not really in search because of Sesshoumaru's help. Speaking of Sesshoumaru, I know he's a confusing, annoying , nerve-wracking, pain in the ass to my sweet hanyou, but be nice. Like I said, he won't be bothering you anymore, not if he wants to deal with the wrath of La Kagome…fearsome miko with almighty powers! Hee hee, had to brighten up the mood. Snicker or something will ya. I know you're mad at me for the whole thing in the hall, but I never meant to hurt you. It just sort of happened, like the creation of earth and all that fun shit. Anyway, I didn't act any different to him then I did you. Face facts, you two are more the same then you are different. You're both egotistical, pains in the asses who have the same taste in woman. The only difference is your parents, and some views. Oh and before I forget WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU TOLD MIROKU TO KISS ME! ARE YOU CRAZY! Uuuugghhh, just wait until I get back and kick your ass for that stunt you made Miroku pull. What if Sango saw, then we'd all be in deep shit and Sango would definitely feel betrayed by me. Ok, I'm getting off topic again. Damn I do that a lot. Ok, you know I'm going after Naraku. But don't worry about me Ok. I can't promise I'll be back, but I can promise that if I don't that asshole's coming with me. I know you don't approve and I know that you think that it would be smarter if you came but you'd only end up getting yourself hurt. Not to sound conceited or anything, but you know that I'm much stronger than all of you put together. Just trust me on this, you'll live happier lives without me. Hell, look how angry you got when Sesshoumaru kissed me, I only cause problems. My flaw…I'm too flirtatious for my own good. That's not including the many others that I have. Well, I've got other little notes to write before midnight, so I guess this is goodbye. Live a happy life my friend…make it worth it. I'm sorry for any pain I put you though. I remember when I was little, how I used to dream up a prince charming and in all actuality, I had him. I just never knew until know, for he was disguised as an annoying prick, but a prince charming nonetheless._

_Love_

_Kags._

_P.S. keep my baby safe, I'm entrusting it to you. I'll know you'll take care of it._

A tear rolled down his cheek as he finished the letter. He sat on the floor in front of the guitar and lay it down in front of him. He opened the case and saw the guitar that Kagome had specially designed. It was beautiful, just like she. "I'm sorry I was such a jerk Kags." he whispered, tracing an outline of a skull. He closed the case and placed it in his bedroom, along with the note. He walked toward the room that Sango and Miroku shared. He didn't want to put them in the same room, but Miroku had insisted on it. He knocked on the door a few times before Sango opened it, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Hey Inu, what's up?" Sango asked groggily.

"Um…did you get a note from Kags"

"Uh, let me go check. Why do you want to know?"

"Just look for one ok. Meet me in the living room when you find it…And wake the perv up to." Was all Inuyasha said before walking down the hall to his brother's room.

Inuyasha banged on Sesshoumaru's door, not caring if he would be angry. Sesshoumaru opened the door, not at all happy at being awaken by the incessant pounding on his door. "What do you want?" He growled through clenched teeth.

"Hey pretty boy, I was just wondering if Kagome left you a note sometime last night. Check your study, she doesn't know where your bedroom is. Check Rin's too, then meet us in the living room. And don't be all pissy about it, just do it." Inuyasha replied, then turned his back on his brother and walked down the hall.

* * *

Kagome parked Inuyasha's motorcycle in front of a fast food restaurant. It was noon and she hadn't eaten anything since dinner. And to top it all off, her but was sore. "Next time I'm taking his car." Kagome mumbled, rubbing her poor aching bottom. She walked into the Burger King…not caring about the stares that she got from everyone in the place. Nor did she reply to the cat calls from near every teenager in the place. There was only three people in front of her, so the wait wasn't long.

When she was done ordering her food, she walked out of the Burger King. She wasn't about to get her head yelled off if Inuyasha found out she lost his precious bike. When she walked out, there was a crowd of people around the bike she 'borrowed'. "umm, can I please get to MY bike!" Kagome yelled.

The crowd turned around and looked at Kagome as if she were crazy. "You, girlie, could never have a bike like this." One person said, obviously a male.

"Yea, what girl is gonna have a Kawasaki Ninja. Let alone with this design." Another guy said.

Kagome placed her Burger King bag in her duffel bag that was strapped on a shoulder and hung on the opposite hip. "Well, I'm not like any other girl." She said and pushed through the crowd of men and hopped onto the bike. She pulled the keys from her pocket and started it up, revving it to make the sexist men move out of her way.

"Holy fucking shit." Said the man that first spoke.

"You guys really shouldn't assume that girls can't ride a motorcycle." Kagome said revving the engine even more, a smirk on her face. She took off the duffle bag and placed it on a handle bar and then took off her sweater, revealing a black belly spaghetti strap tank top that stopped above her belly button. She threw the sweater at the crowd of guys and said, "Consider this a gift from the first female you ever saw riding a Kawasaki Ninja. She placed the duffle bag on her person and rode off like a bat outta hell, searching for a quiet place to eat her lunch.

After about a half hour of riding around town she found a quiet park to sit at. She opened her duffle bag and reached inside to get her lunch when she noticed something was missing. "Aw fuck. I forgot to get a bow and arrows from Fluffy's dojo. Guess I'm gonna have to go back." She said, forgetting about her lunch for the moment and walked to Inuyasha's bike.

* * *

Inuyasha sat on the couch with Sango next to him and Miroku next to her. Sesshoumaru shared the couch in front of them with Rin. "Ok, brother, we're all here, what do you want us to do know?" Sesshoumaru asked, still not understanding why Inuyasha had dragged them all here. Yes he found a note on his desk in his study, along with the case file on Naraku, but it didn't mean anything.

Inuyasha looked at his brother. "She doesn't think she's coming back."

"Who doesn't think she's coming back?" Sango asked, confused.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes before closing them. "Kagome, you numbskull. Who else would I be talking about, Kikyo?" Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"It couldn't be. For one, Kagome doesn't wake up earlier than noon during summer. She's a fucking insomniac. She doesn't go to sleep until about 6 in the morning, and she wakes up about every hour." Sango said matter-of-factly.

"I know that, that's why I think she left early in the morning, didn't you guys read the notes she left you?"

Everyone looked at him and said "we were supposed to read them? I thought you wanted us to wait for you."

Inuyasha rubbed his temples, wandering if they could get any stupider. "okay, Rin I can understand, she's only 8. But c'mon, you guys are so stupid. The note said YOUR name on it, NOT mine. I'm gonna get a soda, you guys read what Kagome wrote to you."

Sango was the first to open her note, curious as to what was inside. When she opened it a pair of earrings fell out. Sango picked them up from her lap and noticed that it was the pair that she liked. 'How'd she know I liked these, I never told her.' She held up the silver hanging earrings with a tiny boomerang hanging from it. She placed them on the table in front of her and read the note silently to herself.

_Hey Sango,_

_Hope you like the earrings. I know you like my skateboard, but it was to big to fit in the envelope. You should know by now that I'm not here. You know about my insomnia, so I figured that I would leave early. I'm not to great at Goodbyes, especially when I know that you guys would be heart broken when I leave. If you saw me that is. It's better this way. I made a promise to Sesshoumaru that I would come back, but I don't know if I can be able to keep it. Right now all you need to worry about is your brother and making sure your stepfather doesn't find you guys. I want to tell you that you were NEVER a burden to me. I know I made it seem like you were when I was talking to Inuyasha in the hall, but I was just extremely angry. I'm sorry if I ever heart you, I didn't mean it. And as some advice, don't be too hard on Miroku, he loves you with all his heart Not as much as me maybe, but he loves you. As do I. If you see anything in my room that you like, be my guest and take it. And can you take care of Inuyasha for me, I know he's not gonna be too happy after he finds out I'm gone._

_Love ya,_

_Kag_

Tears were rolling down Sango's face. She placed the note on the table next to the earrings and walked to the bedroom she was sleeping in, she needed to call Kohaku and make sure he was ok. 'I love you to Kags.' Sango thought before fishing her cell from her jacket pocket.

Miroku watched Sango leave and was about to follow her when an arm blocked his way. He followed the arm to it's owner and saw Inuyasha standing beside him. "Leave her Miroku, she'll be fine. Just give her some time to think."

Miroku sat back down on the couch and opened the envelope holding the note that Kagome had written him. Frowning when nothing came out he opened the note and, also, read silently to himself.

_Hey Roku,_

_I bet you're all sad that nothing came out of the envelope._

'That's an understatement." Miroku thought

_I just figured that the kiss you and Inuyasha planned out would be enough of a present for you, but like with Sango you can search my room for anything you might like. Oh, you won't find any nude photos, I'm not a perv like you. Anyway, I bet you're probably aware that I have left in search of Naraku. And I bet you're mad at me for making Sango feel bad. (I can just imagine that you read this after you saw Sango read hers) I actually never meant to hurt anyone, least of all my trustworthy friends, even though you went and told Inuyasha about the rapes. I should really ring your neck because of that, but I'll let you off the hook. After all, I'm not there to do it. I know you're probably worried about me getting my ass kicked, but losing one of your friends is better than all of them, isn't it? Hey, be nice to Sango, if I come back, you guys better be dating._

_Love ya_

_Kag_

"You know, she's right." Miroku said looking up at Inuyasha. "She absolutely right, and she's protecting us. Not only from getting hurt, but from grief. It isn't our fight. And it'll be easier to handle if only one person is gone that two or even three. Not only that but we have to respect her reasons for doing this."

"That isn't the point. We should be the ones protecting her from that creep. Ok, she may be the strongest, but with all of us working at the same time It'll be easier to defeat that asshole, not to mention faster." Inuyasha argued.

"Inuyasha, you know about the tale of Midoriko." Sesshoumaru interjected.

"Yea I know about it, but what does that have to do with Kagome?"

"We all know that Kagome is a miko. And we also know that Midoriko was the very first miko. Put two and two together."

"Umm... I'm still confused."

"Fine, I'll spell it out for you. Midoriko went into battle with thousands of demons, protecting her village and everyone else. Her soul and that of the final demon that was fighting her were forced together thus making the Shikon Jewel. Midoriko had a daughter and she too grew up to have miko abilities, and she was chosen to guard the Sacred Jewel. And every other miko from every generation of that family were to protect the jewel with their lives until finally it reached Kagome. If Midoriko was able to take on thousands of demons, don't you think that Kagome could take on one measly hanyou?" Sesshoumaru explained.

Inuyasha scratched the back of his head before giving up. "Okay, I give. Kagome is strong enough to defeat Naraku, but I would rather be there to keep her safe. Is that so bad? I just want to protect her from harm. I failed at that when she was living with the asshole, but I won't fail now."

"I'm sorry." Said a voice from the front door. Inuyasha looked to the door and dropped the cup that he was holding. "I didn't know that was why you wanted to come with me."

"K-Kagome." Inuyasha stammered.

Kagome ran up to Inuyasha, wrapping her arms around his waist, tears falling from her eyes. Inuyasha, in return, wrapped his arms around her person.

Sesshoumaru stared at his brother and the girl that he thought he was falling for. 'Love is merely a useless emotion, why I subjected myself to it I will never know.' He thought, walking out of the room. He felt Rin grab his hand and looked down at her to see her smiling. 'She'd be heartbroken if Kagome were to die.'

"Wait a minute…now I'm confused. I thought you were supposed to be going after Naraku." Miroku said, bewildered.

Kagome stepped away from Inuyasha and looked at Miroku. "I forgot to borrow a bow and arrows from Sesshoumaru." Kagome said scratching the back of her head.

"KAGOME!" screamed a voice before Kagome was tackled to the floor.

"Hey Sango. I missed you too, but you're crushing my food." Kagome breathed out while patting Sango's back.

"You leave to face a near death experience and all you think about is your food. Ugghh, you're so…you're so….y-you're just KAGOME!" Sango said getting off her friend.

"Um thanks. I like being just Kagome. Anyway, can I eat my food now, I haven't eaten anything since last night."

"Oh my god!" Sango exclaimed, "How did you survive?"

Kagome plopped on the couch, an arm covering her forehead. "I don't know. I'm just lucky that I didn't get my ass slapped at Burger King. All those goddamn cat calls and whistling. The place was packed with horny ass teens." She glanced at Inuyasha and smirked when she saw his face red with anger. "Then there was that group of people that blocked my what to Inuyasha's bike. Well, that part was funny. Especially when they were fighting over my sweater. I really shouldn't have done that. It was my favorite god damn sweater."

"YOU TOOK MY BIKE!" Inuyasha screamed.

"Umm, yea." Kagome said shrinking in her seat on the couch. "Didn't I write that in the note?"

"NOT THAT I RECALL!" Inuyasha seethed.

"Now, Now, Inuyasha. Don't go using big words to appear smart." Sesshoumaru said from the hallway.

"Be nice Fluffy, or I may just have to bruise your ego again." Kagome scolded.

"Are you presuming that I would let you win once again?" Sesshoumaru questioned, an eyebrow quirked.

"As much as I would love to kick you ass again, I'm way to fucking beat. Not to mention that my own ass hurts like a mother fucker."

"Well, that's what you get for taking my bike, wench." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Don't start that shit again, or else I'm gonna pummel you then start calling you Koinu."

"I ain't no fucking puppy!"

"Could've fooled me." Kagome said standing up. After stretching she then walked to her room, her duffle bag in hand.

"Now look what you've done, you got her into a pissy ass mood again." Sango whined and slapped Inuyasha on the back of his head.

Inuyasha, still rubbing the back of his head, looked at Miroku. "Uh, help me out a little bit, what the fuck did I do?"

Miroku walked over to Inuyasha and patted his shoulder. "Your guess is as good as mine. Maybe you reminded her of Naraku when you called her a wench, which, I might add, wasn't very nice. You have a lot to learn about women my friend."

"And what, pray tell, makes you think that you have the right to tell me that or even give me advice on the subject?" Inuyasha laughed out.

"Well, while you were cold and alone in your room, I had my arms wrapped around one of the hottest girls in all of Tokyo." Miroku replied and walked after Sango and Kagome.

"Big fucking whoop. That's only because Sango had a crush on you ever since you guys met." Inuyasha called after Miroku. His only response was a raised middle finger. "Sorry Miroku, but I don't go that way."

"You people really are pathetic." said a stoic Sesshoumaru.

"Can it Fluffy, or I'll sick Kagome on your ass."

"Oh, I'm shaking in my boots."

Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks and slowly turned to his brother. "Did you just crack a joke! I gotta tell the others about this!" He then sprinted to kagome's bedroom, Sesshoumaru hot on his heels.

"GET BACK HERE YOU DAMN HANYOU! I HAVE A REPUTATION TO KEEP!"

Inuyasha ran into Kagome's bedroom and quickly turned around to close and lock the door behind him. Only seconds later there was a loud thud followed by a muffled 'ouch'.

"You guys won't believe it, but Sesshoumaru actually cracked a joke." Inuyasha said and turned around to find Sango sitting on Kagome's bed and Kagome going through a dresser drawer clad in a bra and underwear. Miroku was nowhere to be seen.

"You've never heard him crack a joke? He really is a sore thumb around you, isn't he? Well I can't really say anything, he only cracked a joke around me once…it was a pretty pathetic one." Kagome said, not caring that she was currently only in her undergarments. "Oh, and Inuyasha? It's rude to stare." She said pulling on a black tube top and a pair of low cut, black jeans. "God I hate laundry day." Kagome muttered while looking at herself in the mirror. "Jeez I look like Kikyo, and this is the only thing I have to wear."

"You look fine, and aren't you lucky that your last bra happened to be a strapless one. Plus I highly doubt that someone as slutty as Kikyo would wear something with a Black Label Society logo on it. Now let's go, I need to get back home. Kohaku's worried."

"Alright, c'mon. I'm taking your bike again Inuyasha." Kagome said to Inuyasha, efficiently taking him out of his stupor.

"Huh, what. What about my bike?"

"I'm taking it to drop off Sango at her place. Be back in a few." She replied walking to the living room.

"To Hell you are. My bike isn't going anywhere but into the garage." Inuyasha said crossing his arms.

"Please Inu" Kagome begged, "I still need to fill it up anyway."

"Uggh, fine, but if I see one scratch on it you're dead."

"Yea yea, whatever. See ya Later."

"Now where the fuck is Miroku?"

"Over here. I got beat up for walking into the room, then thrown and locked into the closet!" Miroku yelled.

"Stupid idiot." Inuyasha said, walking back into Kagome's Room.

"I heard that" Miroku grumbled.

"I said it so you could hear it."

"Hey, wanna look through Kagome's stuff." Miroku suggested after getting released from his confinement.

"Unlike you, I don't like to invoke the wrath of the 'Almighty Kagome'…so no." Inuyasha answered, walking out of the room.

"You no fun." Miroku whined.

"Oh I'm plenty of fun, I'm just not stupid."

"Party pooper."

* * *

A/N: YAY! 2 chappies in one night! GO ME. It's like 1:30 AM so I'm gonna make this short. Thanks for the reviews I'll try to make the other chappies longer, but I won't guarantee anything. Thanks again! Looks at cats sitting around chair ok I'm coming to bed, just stop staring at me now!. (I have to stop being so random)

GCT


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Co. and never will. :cries:

And without further ado...

* * *

_A Cry For Help_

_By: Goth Chick Tiff_

_Summary: Kagome Higurashi is your average loner in high school who's got a lot of troubles at home that she keeps to herself. At least as average as you can get when you're attending Takahashi High. Considering she's the only loner, Kagome spends most of her time avoiding the all-to-familiar troubles at school. Though beautiful, she hides herself from the world. When she finds out that her friends from the Internet(Inuyasha,Sango, and Miroku)are moving to her town, her life changes for the better. Hopefully._

Chapter 17: "Madonna in My Head"

"Uggh, stupid mall stores…now I've got Madonna in my head." Kagome whined, walking out of the mall to Inuyasha's bike.

"Borderline, feels like I'm going to lose my mind. You just keep on pushing my love, over the borderline." Sang Sango while dancing next to Kagome.

Kagome slapped Sango on the back of the head effectively stopping her from singing. "Hey…what was that for?"

"That was for singing that song" Kagome replied, "I hate that song…it's annoying."

"Oh. C'mon. It's not that bad."

"Just hurry up and get on the bike." Kagome said straddling Inuyasha's bike.

"Touchy touchy." Sango countered, sitting on the bike behind Kagome, placing her hands on her shoulders.

"Yes it's a touchy subject. Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Kagome started the motorcycle and sped out of the Mall Parking lot. 'They had to play THAT Madonna song…it couldn't have been any other one?' Kagome thought.

Kagome dropped Sango off at her apartment and drove back home. She took her helmet off as she entered Inuyasha's house. "The great and wonderful Kagome has arrived." Kagome looked around the Living room and noticed that no one was there. "What a drag. I make my grand entrance and no one is here to see it." She whined. She walked to her bedroom, hoping to get started on her new puzzle.

"Oh shit…someone's walking down the hall. Hurry put the stuff away." Whispered someone from Kagome's bedroom.

"Those jerks better not be searching through my stuff." Kagome said to herself, getting angry. She walked into her room and found Inuyasha sitting on her bed, Miroku on the floor. "What're you guys doing in my bedroom?" She asked.

"Oh nothing." Miroku said.

"Oh really." Kagome placed the bag that she carrying on the bed beside Inuyasha.

"Hmm…what's in here." Inuyasha peeked inside the bag. "You got a puzzle?"

"Yes...I got a puzzle. Is there something wrong with that?" Kagome asked.

"I just never thought you were a puzzle person."

"I like to do puzzles."

"Why?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Oh c'mon. Tell me." Inuyasha got on his knees in front of Kagome. "Please."

"I like it because it's like taking a shattered life and making it whole. I couldn't do it with mine so I do puzzles. It's reassuring."

"Umm. Ok."

"See I told you that you wouldn't understand." Kagome said storming out of her bedroom.

"Nice going Inu." Miroku said.

"Fuck you." Inuyasha said, following after Kagome.

* * *

"What took you so long?" Kohaku asked when Sango entered her apartment. 

"Sorry Kagome just got back and she wanted to stop at the mall really quickly."

"So she's back now?"

"Yup. So whaddya want to do today." Sango said, ruffling her brother's hair.

"Hang and watch some movies if it's alright with you."

"That's fine…but afterward…we get to do what I want to do," Sango grinned mischievously

Kohaku shuddered at the way his sister was looking at him 'Oh man…what is she gonna make me do.' he wondered before looking at the collection of movies that they had. "Hmmm...You Got Served, Nightmare on Elm Street, The Lion King…" Kohaku read the titles of the movies aloud, still trying to figure out which movie he wanted to watch.. "Yes…we still have this one!" Kohaku exclaimed and went over to the TV to put in the DVD.

"What are we watching?" Sango asked, walking to the couch with a bowl of popcorn in her hands.

"You'll see." Kohaku said and sat on the couch next to his sister.

Sango groaned when the title screen for the movie came up. "Do you ever get tired of this movie."

"How can you get tired of watching Empire Records. It's a classic."

"Whatever, but you're gonna pay dear brother." Sango said, wearing the same mischievous facade as before.

* * *

"C'mon Kagome, you can't be mad at me forever." Inuyasha said, pounding on Kagome's door. 

"You wanna bet." Kagome yelled from inside her room.

Inuyasha heard Kagome shuffling throughout her room, as if she were looking for something. 'What is she looking for?' he thought to himself.

"I said I was sorry. Yea your reasoning has logic, but it took me a while to figure it out."

"That's cause you're a fucking dumb-ass."

"Ok…fine be angry with me. I was just saying I was sorry, I don't need to be called a dumb-ass by someone who was going head on to fight someone who could kick her ass." Inuyasha said and left for the studio he and the others we supposed to practice at.

He walked into it and went to the 'Instrumental Room' and took his guitar from its case. It was nothing like Kagome's, but it was still a guitar. He plugged the guitar into an amplifier and tuned it by ear. He had her a song on the radio and looked up the lyrics and guitar tabs to it. He strummed a few chords than began to play the notes to 'Everything Burns' by Ben Mood Featuring Anastasia. He then started singing.

She sits in her corner  
Singing herself to sleep  
Wrapped in all of the promises  
That no one seems to keep  
She no longer cries to herself  
No tears left to wash away  
Just diaries of empty pages  
Feelings gone a stray  
But she will sing

_Til everything burns  
While everyone screams  
Burning their lies  
Burning my dreams  
All of this hate  
And all of this pain  
I'll burn it all down  
As my anger reigns  
Til everything burns_

_Ooh, oh_

_Walking through life unnoticed  
Knowing that no one cares  
Too consumed in their masquerade  
No one sees her there  
And still she sings_

_Til everything burns  
While everyone screams  
Burning their lies  
Burning my dreams  
All of this hate  
And all of this pain  
I'll burn it all down  
As my anger reigns_

_Til everything burns  
Everything burns  
(Everything burns)  
Everything burns  
Watching it all fade away  
(All fade away)  
Everyone screams  
Everyone screams  
(Watching it all fade away)  
Oooh, ooh  
(While everyone screams)  
Burning down lies  
Burning my dreams  
(All of this hate)  
And all of this pain  
I'll burn it all down  
As my anger reigns  
Til everything burns  
(Everything burns)  
Watching it all fade away  
(Oooh, ooh)  
(Everything burns)  
Watching it all fade away_

* * *

"Dammit. That Madonna song is still in my head.' Kagome groaned as she sat on her bed. "It's like whenever something bad is gonna happen that song comes on before it." 

_Flashback_

_Kagome walked down the hall listening to her CD player and mouthing out Madonna's Borderline. She was looking for Koga cause she needed to tell him about what Naraku had done to her. The only reason she was listening to Madonna was to get her to calm down so that it would be easier to tell him. 'I hope he'll believe me. Everyone else doesn't.' She thought, walking down the hall._

_She then saw Koga waking down the hall up ahead. Before she was able to call to him, Kikyo had pulled him into the Janitor's Closet. She stood at the wall across from the closet, hoping that he would come out soon. Five minutes had gone by, and neither Koga nor Kikyo had come out of the Janitors Closet. Kagome ran out of the school to a place she had found with Koga. It was their secret place, and a place that she went to so that she could clear her head. She stayed there for hours, crying, when she heard a sound coming from behind her. She snapped her head around and saw Koga standing behind her. "Hey Kags, what's wrong, I didn't see you in English today." He said, putting his backpack down. Kagome stood up and wiped her eyes. _

"_What the fuck do you want?" She said and grabbed her own backpack. _

"_I told, I didn't see you in English and wanted to see what was up."_

"_Just leave me the fuck alone. I can't believe I considered you a friend."_

"_What do you mean? We've always been friends."_

"_You betrayed me and everyone like me!" Kagome yelled, tears falling down her cheeks. She ran past Koga and kept running._

_Koga ran after her, fully intent on finding out what Kagome meant. He caught up with her and grabbed her arm, turning her around. "What the hell do you mean? I never betrayed you."_

"_Bullshit you asshole."_

"_What is your fucking problem, Kags?"_

"_You're my fucking problem, now leave me ALONE!" She screamed, slapping him hard across the face._

_Koga stood there stunned, unconsciously allowing Kagome to pull her hand free._

_End of flashback_

"When I went back to school, a few days later, he still had a bruise on his cheek" Kagome said to herself.

_Flashback_

_Kagome was on her bed listening to the radio when Naraku burst through her bedroom door, making her jump out of her bed. "Why hello dear Kagome." He said, staring at her hungrily. Kagome grabbed a knife from under her bed "Stay the fuck away from me." she growled. " Oh, what am I to do?" Naraku asked sarcastically. "You know damn well that a knife won't stop me, so why don't you give it to me, before I get angry."_

"_The only way you're getting this knife is if you pry it from my dead hands." Kagome gritted through her teeth, pointing the knife at Naraku. He grabbed her wrist, bending it until she released the knife. "Why thank you my dear." Naraku grabbed her hair and pulling her head back. He then took the knife and cut the buttons off her shirt. Kagome whimpered, causing Naraku to look at her face. "Oh, none of that now." He said and made a shallow cut on her face to prove his point. He then pushed her on the bed and straddled her. Kagome struggled for a minute, but stopped when she felt him slice the skin of her arm and did the same to her other one. After about on hour, Kagome lay on her bed crying. Images of what had previously happened flashed in her mind, making her feel as if she were living it again. Upon remembering what happed, she noticed that the song borderline had been playing thorough the rape. She cried even harder when she remember the last time she heard the song. "Will the pain never end?" she whispered to no one in particular._

_End of flashback_

* * *

Inuyasha stood panting in front of his punching bag. He was preparing for the upcoming battle with Naraku. He grabbed a towel off of a chair and wiped it on his forehead. Afterward, he paced it behind his neck, letting the ends fall on his chest. "I wonder if Kagome is still mad at me?" he asked himself. He walked to Kagome's room and knocked. Nobody answered. He knocked again. Still no answer. She was either sleeping or not in her room. Taking a chance, he opened the door. Kagome was nowhere to be seen. "Now where'd she go?" 

"Where'd who go?" asked a voice from behind him.

Inuyasha jumped and turned around. "Holy fucking shit, don't scare me like that." He said and placed a hand over his heart, breathing slowly trying to calm his racing heart. "Jesus Kagome, give someone a heart attack why don't ya?"

"Hey, you're the one that was sneaking around my bedroom." Kagome said defensively, crossing her arms.

"I wasn't sneaking, I was searching."

"And for whom were you searching?"

"Isn't it obvious? I was looking for you."

"Oh" Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. 'Damn I feel short. Whoa, where'd that thought come from'

"Hello, Kagome, you ok?" Inuyasha said, waving a hand in front of her face. Getting fed up at being ignored he clapped his hands in front of her face snapping her out of her daydream. "Jesus you just zoned out on me there."

"Oh, heh heh." Kagome scratched the back of her head. "Sorry bout that. I've got a lot on my mind."

"Well, since you don't seem to be mad at me anymore, I'm gonna go take a shower and then get something to eat. Wanna join me?"

"In the shower?."

"Ummm…I hadn't planned on it." Inuyasha said blushing.

"I'm kidding you idiot. Yea I'll join you for a bite to eat. But I ain't paying." Kagome said and walked into her bedroom to throw on some sneakers.

"Dammit where the fuck are my converse!" Kagome screamed. She had searched her entire room for her Converse, but they were nowhere to be found. She went to her closet to see if she had another pair of shoes and found a pair of black high-heeled boots that reached her mid-calf, which she had gotten for Halloween to piss off her mom. "My feet are gonna kill me today" She said and searched her drawers to see if she had a different pair of pants. "Just my luck, all I have is a pair of shorts that I cut from a pair of jeans." She looked up at the ceiling with her arms outspread. "What is this, piss off Kagome day? Or is it make Kagome look like a fool day. GRRRRR!" She yelled

Figuring that she might as well put them on, she traded her jeans for the cut off shorts. She then went to her bed and sat down to put on her boots. Afterward she walked out and waited in the living room for Inuyasha. "I don't even have my sweater anymore." She said pouting. "Stupid fucking laundry day. And stupid fucking people who've never seen a girl ride a motorcycle. It just isn't fair."

"What's not fair." said a voice from behind the couch.

"Hi fluffy." Kagome said, not turning around.

"Interesting outfit." Sesshoumaru stated when he noticed what she was wearing.

"Shuddup."

"So, what's not fair."

"It's none of your concern. Now where the fuck is your brother."

"I'm right here, Jesus. Hold your fucking horses." Inuyasha said, putting an earring in his ear.

"That must've hurt." Kagome said when she saw Inuyasha putting on his earring.

"What must've hurt?"

"I know your ears are sensitive, so getting your ear pierced had to hurt like a mother fucker."

"I'm used to it. I had to deal with Mr. Stick in the but, remember." He said pointing at his brother with his thumb. "Oh wait. That's right. He's not such a stick in the but is he." Inuyasha said tauntingly.

"Shut your hole, brat." Sesshoumaru growled out.

"OOOHH I'm shaking in my boots. Oh wait that's your line."

Sesshoumaru snatched at Inuyasha with his claws and frowned when he caught air. He looked around and saw him hiding behind of Kagome.

"Help me. He's gonna kill me." Inuyasha said in a high-pitched voice.

"I should let him. You're just lucky I'm hungry." Kagome said and dragged Inuyasha out of the house, picking up his keys that she had placed on the end table when she got back from dropping of Sango.

"Hey, nice outfit." Inuyasha said when he noticed what she was wearing.

"Shut it"

"I was just giving you a compliment."

"And I'm just telling you to shut that trap of yours. I feel awkward enough wearing this out of the house."

"Jeez, pushy pushy. So, are we taking the bike?."

"I like the bike, so we're taking the bike." Kagome said and got on the bike, patting the seat in front of her.

"Sexy." Inuyasha smirked when he saw Kagome's cheeks turn red. "So she does know how to blush."

"Just shut up and get on the bike.'

Inuyasha walked up to the bike and kissed Kagome on the cheek. "You look cute when you blush." he said, making her blush harder.

"Goddamit, just get on the bike" She said turning her face away from Inuyasha.

Inuyasha hopped on the bike in front of Kagome and waited for her to wrap her arms around him before starting up the motorcycle. "Should we use a helmet or no?"

"If your careful, I guess we don't have to."

"I'm always careful." He said, pulling out of the driveway and speeding down the street.

"Right, this is careful." she said loud enough for him to here.

"Just hold on tight."

* * *

"That was wild." Kagome said walking into McDonalds. "I have never gone that fast on that bike. It felt like I was a bird." she said spinning in circles. 

Inuyasha laughed and stopped her. "C'mon, let's get some food."

"I'll get us a seat and you get the food." Kagome said and started to walk away.

Inuyasha grabbed her arm and spun her around. "I have no clue what you want."

"Oh yea. Just get me a quarter pounder meal." She said, and pecked him on the cheek. She then strutted toward a table at the back of the fast food restaurant and sat down.

Inuyasha walked toward the table Kagome was sitting at carrying a tray with their food. "So whaddya wanna do later?" he asked when he sat down.

"Wanna help me with the puzzle I got?" Kagome offered, grabbing her food from the tray.

"Yea sure, but I must warn you. I suck at puzzles."

"You can't be that bad."

"Oh god." Inuyasha grumbled.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"Look who just walked in."

Kagome turned around and saw Kikyo and Hiten waiting in line to order their food. "Not them again." Kagome said, shrinking in her seat, hoping that she didn't get seen by her worst enemies.

"Might as well sit up, she's walking this way." Inuyasha said.

"You're fucking kidding me."

"Look for yourself."

Kagome sat up and looked toward the front of the restaurant and saw Kikyo walking toward her. She got out of her seat and waited for her to finally reach them.

"Wow Kagome, you look pretty normal today." Kikyo said and smirked. "Did your boyfriend want you to look more like me?" She said smirking.

"Wow Kikyo you look like…well you petty much look like what the cat dragged in."

Inuyasha snickered at Kagome's remark, getting a glare from Kikyo.

"You never seem to lose your sick sense of humor do you?" Kikyo said and placed a hand on her hip.

"Whoa, looks like Kagome has taken a trip to the slut side." Hiten said when he saw who Kikyo was talking to.

Inuyasha got up from his seat and stood behind Kagome and placed his arms around her waist. "Take a look at your girlfriend and you'll know how it is to date someone from the slut side."

Kagome smirked at Inuyasha's comment. "Yea, after all she did fuck Naraku. Now that's an all time low."

"You slept with Naraku?" Hiten asked Kikyo, furious.

"No, she's lying." She turned to Kagome and said, "You do know that you just called your mother low, right?"

"I know I called her low, because she was low, until she figured out how he really was. But you, miss Kikyo, still don't know how low he really is."

"If I recall, he was the biggest drug dealer in all of Tokyo, so what?" Hiten said.

"Why are you sticking up for her? She cheated on you with a drug lord, child molester, and murderer. Not to mention Koga."

"Shut your hole, bitch." Kikyo said, her face getting red from anger.

"Now now, no name calling. Kagome would beat you at that any day, and I really don't feel like seeing her angry again. It's not a pretty sight." Inuyasha said.

"You slept with Koga!" Hiten yelled.

" I told you she was lying."

"No she's not." Said a voice from behind Kikyo and Hiten.

Kikyo turned around and saw Koga. "When did you get back?" she asked

" A few days ago. Not that it's any of your concern. And Kagome might I say that you are looking quite beautiful. I would've thought you turned prep if it hadn't been for the Black Label shirt."

Kagome blushed again. "God I am never wearing this outfit again." Kagome mumbled.

"You like fine." Inuyasha whispered in he ear "Besides let's get back to the topic at hand."

"Ok, you know what Kikyo. I've had enough of this. We're through. You're just a no-nothing slut." Hiten said and walked out of the McDonalds to his car.

"Wait Hiten, don't leave me. Get back here." Kikyo yelled and ran after him.

"Beautiful timing Koga." Kagome said, leaning back in Inuyasha's embrace.

"That's what I'm known for. Well I gotta go, my dad's gonna get bitchy if I don't bring him his lunch soon."

"Ok, bye Koga." Kagome said and turned around, still in Inuyasha's embrace. "Thanks for sticking up for me back there."

"No prob. Lets just finish eating." He said, pecking her on the cheek.

"Sure now that the air is Kikyo free." she said and sat down. "I think you got her angry when you put your arms around me." She said smiling.

"Yea, and I have a faint feeling that Hiten thought you were hot. Plus I don't thinks he's gonna bother you anymore."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because he's staring at us from the window."

When Kagome looked out of the window she saw Hiten. She looked back at Inuyasha and said, "What do you think he wants?"

"Lets go find out." He said getting up from his seat.

"But I'm still hungry." She said pouting.

"Fine, I'll tell him to join us. I'll be right back." He said and walked out to meet Hiten. "We can talk inside, as long as you don't pull anything." He said when he reached him.

"Don't worry. No strings attached." Hiten said and raised his hands as if he were surrendering. He then followed Inuyasha into the McDonalds and sat opposite him and Kagome.

"Ummm, hi." Kagome said, unsure of what to say. She then smirked, still mad about how he would always bullied her. "So how was your breakup with Kikyo?"

Hiten flinched at Kagome's words. "Quick and painful. She still denies sleeping with Koga and Naraku."

"You heard Koga. That was the unfortunate day when Koga decided to go prep. You should've seen how cuddly they were when you were suspended. Totally sickening." Kagome said sticking out her tongue as is she had tasted something disgusting.

"But Naraku. You said he was much more than just a drug lord."

"He is more than just a drug lord. He controls the entire underworld in all of Japan. Not to mention that he's a murderer."

"And child molester" Inuyasha added.

"Yes and a child molester."

"Child molester?"

Kagome waved her hand. "I'm living proof of the rapes and molestations that he has been convicted for." She frowned and put her head on Inuyasha's shoulder.

Inuyasha put his arm around her and kissed her on the forehead when she leaned on him. "But now the bastard is out. He broke out of the most guarded penitentiary in all of Japan, which means he had help with his breakout. And it means that Kags here is in deep trouble."

"Yea well, he'd be dead already if I hadn't forgotten to borrow a bow and arrow from Fluffy." Kagome said sitting up.

"Fluffy?" Hiten asked and quirked his eyebrow.

"Sesshoumaru Taisho. It's my little nickname for him since I beat his ass in a spar." Kagome said and smirked when she saw Hiten's eyes widen.

"You beat the ruthless Sesshoumaru? No Fucking way."

"Believe it man, she literally had him on his ass." Inuyasha said and popped a French fry in his mouth.

"Hey, if I lost I had to go on a date with him and if I won he would stop bugging you and I would have the pleasure of seeing him angry when I call him any nickname that I want." She said defensively.

"Oh you know you liked him."

"I like him as a friend." She said getting angry.

Hiten kept looking back and forth between two while they were arguing. "Ok, I'm getting confused. What does he have to do with Sesshoumaru?" he said pointing a finger at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha is Sesshoumaru's younger brother." Kagome answered.

"Half brother." Inuyasha corrected.

"Whatever, you're still blood, and blood is thicker than water."

"Sometimes it feels like water is thinker than blood." Inuyasha mumbled under his breath.

"Ok, so this half-breed is Sesshoumaru's brother?" Hiten asked.

"Yes, Inuyasha is Sesshoumaru's half-brother. And you will refrain from calling him anything that would make him feel low." Kagome said, getting a little angry.

"And if I don't refrain?" He said, smirking.

Kagome grabbed Hiten's arm and allowed some of her purification powers to seep through her hand onto his arm. "You will refrain, because I highly doubt that you would want to be purified." She said and smiled when she smelled burnt flesh. She let go of his arm and there was a burn mark in the shape of a hand on his arm.

"You're a miko?" Hiten asked bewildered.

"Yup. And I have a proposition for you." Kagome said and took a sip of her soda.

"What kind of proposition?"

"We are preparing to fight Naraku and his lackeys. That's gonna prove hard on it's own. And this oaf over here." She paused and pointed to Inuyasha, "Refuses to let me go alone. So we need all the help we can get."

"What's in it for me?"

"My protection."

"And what am I gonna need protection for?" he asked and quirked an eyebrow.

"If I know Kikyo, which I do, she is going to put you on her outcast list, which means that her lackeys will be after you. Not to mention Naraku's when we destroy him." She explained.

"Hey, I'm not an oaf." Inuyasha said, just realizing what Kagome had called him.

Kagome and Hiten laughed in unison. "You are so slow Inu." Kagome said and pecked him on the cheek. "And you are my oaf. Now back to business." She said and turned back to Hiten. "Are you in?"

"I'm in, as long I get to hang with your group."

It was Kagome's turn to quirk an eyebrow. "You wanna hang with my group? What for?"

"At school I'm who Kikyo wants me to be. At home I'm who I wanna be. Now that me and Kikyo are through I see it's time to be me." He explained.

"Ok…but you must pass initiation, and you must get a new wardrobe."

"Initiation?"

"Yup you must answer one question. If you get it right than you're one of us."

"Easy enough"

"Ok, name one song by the band whose name is written on my shirt."

Hiten looked at her shirt. "Black Label Society? One song by Black Label Society that's easy, Stillborn."

Kagome looked at Hiten, eyes wide. "Impressive. Not many people know who Black Label Society is unless you listen to hardcore."

"So I'm guessing we have to go shopping now?"

"Yup, which is great because I needed to go shopping anyway." Kagome looked at Inuyasha and noticed that he was in a daze. She waved a hand in front of his face, but no there was no reaction. "Inu. Hello. Earth to Inuyasha. Fuck this." getting fed up, Kagome pushed him out of the seat and slid out.

"Ow, wench, what was that for." He said, and got up off the floor and wiped off his pants.

"Welcome our new follower." Kagome said.

"You mean he passed initiation?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yup. He knew who Black Label was. You've gotta give him props there. Now lets go, we have to do something about his clothes."

"Alright, c'mon."

"We'll meet you at the Tokyo mall."

"That's where all the punks hang. Don't you think I'll get my ass kicked wearing this." Hiten said and pointed to his clothes.

"Oh yea. Ok we'll stop at Inu's house and Inu will lend you some clothes until you get your own. You just follow us. And try to keep up, Inu's a fast rider."

"Rider, don't you mean driver?"

"You see that Kawasaki Ninja out there. That's my baby." Inuyasha said.

"Damn, that's a fucking hot ride."

"Ok yes it's a great bike, but can we go now. Hey I have an idea, how bout you and Inuyasha ride together, get to know one another since Inu is new here, and I'll ride the Kawasaki." Kagome proposed.

"No prob with me, it'll be a change from hanging with the preps. You up for it man?" Hiten asked Inuyasha.

"You scratch my baby and you're dead." He growled out to Kagome, throwing her the keys.

"Don't worry. You're baby's in good hands." She said and ran out of the fast food restaurant. She hopped on the bike and waited for Inuyasha and Koga to get into the car before starting it and pulling out of the parking lot. She looked behind her and saw that Inuyasha and Koga were behind her. Deciding to give Inuyasha a scare, she popped a wheelie. He looked back and saw Inuyasha's angry face and Hiten's laughing one. "Uh oh, I'm in deep shit." she said to herself and sped down the street to Inuyasha's house. The whole time thinking of what Inuyasha was going to do to her.

* * *

Miroku woke up and stretched. "I must have fallen asleep." he said to himself. "I wonder where everyone is?" He asked himself when he noticed that the house was extremely quiet. He got up from his bed and walked to Kagome's bedroom. He knocked on the door, but no one answered. He knocked again. Still no answer. "Kags, are you in there? I'm coming in so don't be mad." He said and opened the door. Looking around the room he saw that no one was there. "Hmmm." he said scratching his head. "I wonder where they are." 

"Hello. Anyone home? Miroku? Fluffy?" Came Kagome's voice from the front door.

Miroku walked to the living room and saw Kagome, Inuyasha, and someone he'd never met before. "Hey Kags, who's your friend? I thought we were you're only friends, excluding Koga."

"Correction," Kagome said and raised her finger. "Koga was my friend until he decided to go prep on me, and until recently he wasn't my friend. And this is Hiten, who formerly used to be one of my many enemies. That is until he broke up with Kikyo, due to me and Inuyasha revealing her, and he passed initiation. So before we take him to Tokyo mall we have to give something else to wear before he gets his ass kicked."

"Ahhh. Tokyo Mall, home to the many ruthless punks and Goths. Gotta love that place." Miroku said. "Oh lord, please tell me he isn't wearing Sean John. If you'll excuse me, I must tear my eyes out of my sockets."

"Calm down Miroku, besides, how would Sango feel if she had to date an eyeless Miroku." Kagome said and walked towards her bedroom. "Oh and Miroku, do you know where my converse are. I seem to have lost them and I really don't feel like wearing this all day." she said and looks down at what she was wearing.

"But I must say Kagome, you look extravagant." Miroku said lecherously.

"Now it's talk like that which makes you sound gay."

"I agree with her." Hiten said pointing at Kagome. "But I'd rather not talk about it all day."

"Oh my god, is there a guy that actually likes to go shopping in the world?" Kagome asked him, eye's wide.

"Uh. No comment." was all that Hiten said.

"Whatever, so Miroku have you seen my converse?"

"Sorry Kags. No such luck."

"I bet Sango borrowed them. Whatever, Inuyasha give Hiten a change of clothes, I'll wait here." She said walking to the couch and plopping on it.

* * *

"Hey Sango?" Kohaku said and looked up at his sister. 

"Yea." Sango replied.

"Where'd you get the shoes." Kohaku asked, just noticing the Converse his sister had mysteriously gotten.

"They're Kags. You like 'em?

"They're Converse. Why wouldn't I like them."

"Oh yea. Hey wanna go shopping?" She asked and got up to put the popcorn bowl in the sink.

"With what money?"

"I still have Inuyasha's credit card from a while ago." She said and pulled it out of her wallet.

"Then hell yea. Inuyasha won't mind right?"

"Nope, Kags will defend me." She said and smirked.

* * *

"I feel like an idiot coming here" Hiten said and looked at the all the people hanging out in front of the mall. 

"You know what I love about this mall?" Miroku asked.

"What?" Kagome, Inuyasha, and Hiten said in unison.

"You can do anything you want and the guards won't care." he said and pulled out a pair of roller blades from his backpack.

"You're fucking kidding me right?" Hiten said with wide eyes.

"Nope." answered Miroku who was currently sitting on the curb, strapping on his blades. "Let's go" he said and bladed to the door when he was finished.

"Hey where did Kags go?" Inuyasha asked.

"PIGGY BACK" came Kagome's voice before taking a running jump onto his back, wrapping her legs around him.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Inuyasha screamed when she took a running leap on him.

"C'mon piggy let's go." She said sounding like a little kid.

"Fine." Inuyasha said smirking. "But you asked for it. Get the door Hiten."

"What are you planning." He asked, looking at Inuyasha quizzically.

"You'll see."

"Stop talking and let's go." Kagome said.

Hiten ran up ahead and held the door open for Inuyasha. Once he opened the door Inuyasha ran to it so fast that all you saw was the color of his clothes.

"SLOW DOWN YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" screamed Kagome, holding onto his shirt for dear life.

* * *

"Do you have any clue where she is!" Naraku screamed into the phone. 

"N-n no sir. We can't find out who she moved in with."

"You good-for-nothing twit. If you don't find her soon I'll serve you your head ON A PLATTER!" He screamed and hung up the phone. "Where could that wench be?" he said rubbing his temples. He then looked at the case files he had on his desk. He had been searching for any information on Kagome's friends, knowing that she would choose to stay with one of them.

He got up and went to the kitchen of his summer home to get a glass of water, trying desperately to remember anything that Kagome may have told him about her friends. Then he remembered a conversation she had with him when she asked if she could have friends online. She said that they were like her, but some far worse off. A light bulb went off in his head. "If they were worse than her, than they were probably adopted into bad homes after being in an orphanage!" he said and rushed over to his computer desk to see if he could find anything about children who had been adopted or given to foster families on the internet. Just as he typed out he stopped. "What the fuck am I doing that for, I have a friend in the Police Force who owes me a favor. Not to mention I have Kagura and Kanna." He said to himself. 'I'll find you Kagome. And when I do, you'll wish you'd never been born.' he thought evilly.

* * *

"Ok…now pay for them and lets go…I have an urge to go shopping for myself." Kagome said annoyed at how long it was taking Hiten to get some new clothes. She could buy as many outfits as he was, try them on, pay for them and still be done before him. "Jesus you're like my fucking mother!" Realizing what she just said, Kagome frowned. 'Like my mother was. She's not here anymore.' Kagome thought. 

"You ok, Kagome" Hiten said looking sincere.

"Yea I'm fine." She said and walked out of the store toward the front exit of the mall. "You should be used to them being gone by now." she said to herself. 'If I keep up like this Naraku will find my weakness and surely kill me.' She thought and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. "And I told myself that I would quit." She said, popping one in her mouth and lighting it.

"I didn't know you smoked." Inuyasha said from behind her.

Kagome turned around and took the cigarette out of her mouth. "Only when I'm stressed." She said before taking a drag and then putting it out on the wall of the mall. "C'mon, lets go back inside, we better not leave Hiten alone. He might go prep on us again." She said and walked towards the entrance.

"I highly doubt he'll go prep again in a mall full of punks." He said and grabbed her arm. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong." Kagome answered and put on a fake smile.

"You're lying I can see it in your eyes and I can smell it." He said pointing to his nose. "Remember, I'm half dog demon."

"Yea and half annoying human." Kagome said pulling her arm free. "I don't want to talk about it."

Inuyasha grabbed her arm and pushed her against the wall of the mall. "Well I do. Tell me what's wrong."

"Get off of me." She growled.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong."

Kagome frowned. "You're so much like your brother, and yet you don't notice it."

Inuyasha's eyes widened at this. "I'm not like him."

Kagome looked him in the eye. "You guys can be normal around each other now and you don't. I gave you an opening to understand your brother and you ignore it. The only difference between him and you is that he is more civil than you. You both get hotheaded during a battle, and you both are egotistical around women. You'll both be sincere when a person is sad and yet still manage to be a jerk. I gave you something that I couldn't have with my brother and you act like it's useless."

Inuyasha slowly let Kagome free from his confinement and looked toward the ground. "You think you actually gave me an opening to be close to my brother?" He said and looked into her eyes. "All you did was make it so that he wouldn't beat me. Sesshoumaru isn't someone you can hang around with."

"He hung out with me, and I'm human. You at least have some demon in you. You guys can become brothers instead of enemies and yet you won't. That's what Naraku is going to target. He's going to make you hate each other and fight each other. That's why I didn't want your help fighting him. I know perfectly well that I could use allies in this battle, but Naraku will find your weaknesses in seconds. I don't show weakness so it'll be harder for him to beat me."

"So it was a test. You tested me and Sesshoumaru to see if you could use us in battle." Inuyasha said, anger fueling his heart. "You just wanted to use us, use me, once you found out who we are. That was your only intention."

"You are impossible. You always think the worst about people." Kagome said, pushing his chest. "You're better off with Kikyo. You and her would make the perfect couple. You're both full of shit and you both feel that if people are not like you that they're below you." Kagome ran to where she parked the Kawasaki and started it up, peeling out of the parking lot almost running down anyone that got in her way. "Fucking jerk." She said and slowed down when she reached a red light. 'When I get to his place I'm packing my shit and leaving.' she thought and wiped a tear away. "Now I'm fucking crying because of that asshole!" she screamed.

"Where's Kagome?" Miroku and Hiten said when they found Inuyasha alone.

"Who?" He said, crossing his arms.

"You know, she comes to about you shoulder, she's got black hair, and looks hot when in a pair of cut off shorts and a tube top." Hiten said. "Um...did I just say that Kagome was hot?" he asked when he realized what he said.

"Yes you did, seems like you have also fallen for Kagome's charm." Miroku said and put on arm on Hiten's shoulders. "It is something that no male can ever resist. Unless you like the feisty Sango."

Hiten quirked an eyebrow at Miroku's comment. "Seems to me that you like this girl named Sango and Kagome, but you like Sango more than just a friend."

"You are quite right my friend."

"Ok enough, I would like to go home now." Inuyasha spat out.

"Fine, I'll be your taxi." Hiten said and walked towards his car. When he got there he put his bags in the trunk and walked to the driver's seat and got in.

* * *

"Are you sure Inuyasha won't mind when he gets the bill?" Kohaku asked while looking through the bags that he and his sister placed in the living room. 

"I think he'll pop a vein, but he won't do anything to hurt us. Just scream and yell." Sango said and walked to her bedroom toting her share of the shopping bags.

"Well, you're taking the heat. I'm just a pawn in your little masquerade." Kohaku said and walked into his bedroom to put his things away.

"Yea sure whatever."

Sango walked into the kitchen to fix some supper after putting away her new stuff. 'Today was a blast. It feels good to actually have money to get Kohaku stuff. I just hope that Inuyasha won't be too mad.' She thought.

* * *

"Excellent work Kanna." Naraku said looking at the files that were just given to him. "I wonder how Mr. Jashin will react when he finds out his foster daughter is living in Tokyo." he smirked and picked up the phone. He dialed the number and waited patiently for someone to answer. He growled when he got the answering machine and decided to leave a message. "This is Naraku Hinote. I understand that your foster daughter has run away. I thought that I'd call to tell you that I know where she is. Call me back at 555-6600 so we can make arrangements to return her to you." 

Naraku hung up the phone and looked at Kanna. "I wonder how long it will take for him to call me back." he said and smirked. He turned back to his desk and started looking through the files again. "You are dismissed." He looked through all the files and found one that had the mane Inuyasha on it. He opened it and saw that he was only in an orphanage for a short amount of time and was put under the care of his brother, Sesshoumaru Taisho. 'That's why you turned down my case, Sesshoumaru. I bet that my dearest Kagome was living under your roof. You will pay for hiding this from me.' He thought, an evil glint in his eyes. Kagome had escaped his grasp once; he wouldn't allow it a second time.

* * *

A/N YAY Long chappie. Well it's 4;30 in the morning, so this will be a short a/n. Thanks for the reviews. I'm currently working on the next chapter..I'm trying to make it at least as long as this one, which is proving to be a difficult task. Hopefully it won't take as long to update. Well laterz :waves:

GCT


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don Not own Inuyasha an Co. :wails: 

Now to the story!

* * *

A Cry For Help 

_By: Goth Chick Tiff_

_Summary: Kagome Higurashi is your average loner in high school who's got a lot of troubles at home that she keeps to herself. At least as average as you can get when you're attending Takahashi High. Considering she's the only loner, Kagome spends most of her time avoiding the all-to-familiar troubles at school. Though beautiful, she hides herself from the world. When she finds out that her friends from the Internet (Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango)are moving to her town, her life changes for the better. Hopefully_. 

* * *

Chapter 18: 'Oh god, please tell me she's gonna be alright!'

Kagome stormed into the house and to her room, ignoring the looks she got from Sesshoumaru and Rin. "If he wants me to be the bad guy, then I will. Because that fucker ain't getting his bike back!" She screamed while walking to her room.

Rin flinched when she heard Kagome's door slam. She looked up at Sesshoumaru with teary eyes and asked, "Why is Kagome angry?"

Sesshoumaru looked down at his adopted daughter and said, "I don't know. Stay here, I'll be right back." He got up and walked over to Kagome's bedroom. Upon reaching her door he could here shuffling in the room and occasional sniffling. 'What did he do know?" Sesshoumaru thought, realizing that there was only one person that could make her cry.

Sesshoumaru walked into the room and saw Kagome shoveling clothes into a duffle bag. "What are you doing?" He asked.

Kagome looked up and wiped away the tears that were falling. "Your asshole of a brother doesn't want me around, so I'm leaving." She said and zipped up the duffle bag.

"There are other people that want you to stay." Sesshoumaru said, blocking her exit.

"Oh yea. Name one, and don't you dare say Miroku or Sango."

"Rin."

"Rin will be better off without me. I seem to only cause trouble, now could you please get out of my way?" She said trying to push her way out of the bedroom.

Sesshoumaru, getting angry, pushed her against a wall. "Why do you want to leave so badly?" he asked, looking her in the eyes.

"What's your fetish with pushing me against walls?"

"It's the only way to get you to listen. Now answer my question."

"I want to leave before I see Inuyasha, Ok. Now let me go." She answered, once again struggling to get out of Sesshoumaru's grasp.

"You're running away. You don't want to deal with the pain that seeing Inuyasha will bring, so you're just gonna leave."

"Ok, fine I'm running away. The only reason I am is because I don't think I can take hearing Inuyasha say that I'm using him when I'm doing everything but that."

"That may be true, but you are leading him on."

Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru with wide eyes. "I'm not leading him on. I like the guy, but he thinks that everyone is out to get him. And if I recall, you're the one who kissed me. Not the other way around."

"And how is one supposed to react when you blatantly flirt with them."

"Yes I am a flirt, but do you go around kissing everyone that flirts with you? I highly doubt it." She looked down at the floor between them before looking back up at Sesshoumaru with saddened eyes. "You said before that you weren't my friend and never would be, so why would you care if I left or not?"

Sesshoumaru, taken aback by the question, released her from the makeshift prison. "Because you would be a great ally."

She snorted at the remark and stepped away from the wall. "So basically I'm a tool and a good-for-nothing flirt. I always thought Naraku was wrong about me, guess this proves he was right." She said and left the room.

"Fuck." Sesshoumaru said punching a hole in the wall.

* * *

Kagome walked into the living room and saw Rin on the couch and walked toward her with outstretched arms, which Rin ran into openly. A tear rolled down Kagome's cheek as she embraced the girl. After a minute they separated and Kagome got down on one knee, holding Rin's hands in her own. "Did you like the stuffed animal I left you?" she asked and received a nod from the girl in front of her. "I may not be here all the time in person, but with that stuffed animal I'll always be right here." She said and pointed at the girl's heart. "Don't forget me ok." She said, unable to stop the tears from flowing down her face as she took the girl into another hug.

She released the girl and started walking toward the door. "Mommy?" came Rin's voice. Kagome choked back a sob at the title Rin had given her.

"Yes hun." She said and turned around.

"I love you, and I'll never forget you." She said and ran to Kagome.

"I love you too, Sweetie." Kagome said, hugging her back. "I have to go ok. I'll come back to visit." She said and wiped away the tears that were rolling down the child's face and kissed her on the forehead.

Kagome walked out of the door and hopped onto Inuyasha's bike as tears flowed uncontrollably down her face. "I'm sorry Rin, but I have to do this." She whispered and started the engine. She sped out of the gates and onto the streets doing about 100 MPH. She weaved through traffic ignoring the angry yells from the other drivers, but she failed to see the oncoming car.

* * *

Hiten, Inuyasha, and Miroku were joking around before Inuyasha yelled "Hiten watch out!" Hiten's eyes widened when he saw someone on a motorcycle come out of nowhere doing way over the speed limit. "Oh SHIT!" he screamed and tried to swerve out of the way of maniacal driver, but couldn't in time

The car and motorcycle collided dead on. Inuyasha and Hiten were lucky that the car had airbags, and Miroku was lucky that he had his seat belt on. But the person riding the motorcycle wasn't so lucky. The motorcyclist had flown over the car from the impact of the crash, landing on the road behind the car.

"Is everyone ok?" Inuyasha asked after recovering from the crash.

"Yea I'm fine" Hiten said rubbing the back of his neck. "How's Miroku?"

"Fuck that hurt." Came Miroku's voice. He took his hand away from his forehead and saw some blood on it. "Aside from a cut I'm fine, how bout we check out the motorcyclist." He said and stepped out of the car and walked toward the motorcycle. "Uh, Inuyasha, isn't that your bike?" Miroku asked when he noticed the pattern of the bike.

Inuyasha rushed over and saw his destroyed bike. "Who would drive your bike?" Miroku asked and saw Inuyasha's wide eyes.

"Kagome." Inuyasha whispered and frantically started looking for her.

"Inuyasha what's wrong?"

"Kagome had my keys for the bike, she was the one driving the bike," he said his voice quivering. Inuyasha looked under the car and saw a body behind the car and ran toward it. He skidded to a halt and kneeled down by the body. "Oh god Kags." He whispered then pulled out his cell phone and threw it to Hiten. "Call the hospital! Get an ambulance!" he screamed at him.

Inuyasha pushed the hair away from her face and almost retched from the sight. Kagome's eyes were slightly open and blood covered her entire face.

"No, it can't be Kagome." Miroku whispered and looked over Inuyasha's shoulders. "Oh god, Kags. Oh god is she alive?" He asked Inuyasha, becoming hysterical, tears falling down his face.

Inuyasha checked her pulse and found that she was still alive. "Tell that ambulance to hurry up, she's still alive!" He screamed at Hiten.

* * *

Sango was watching T.V. when a breaking News Broadcast cut in.

_This just in, there has been a terrible car accident on the corner of Kyoto Lane and 71st Avenue. Three teenagers were driving when a motorcycle came speeding down the street do over 100 MPH. The teenager, Hiten Kasanaga, tried to swerve out of the way, but was not quick enough. The other teenagers, Inuyasha Taisho and Miroku Senphai, are deemed in fine health. The motorcyclist, however, is in critical condition. She has been identified by all three teenagers as Kagome Higurashi."_

Sango dropped the remote upon hearing the news and let out a scream. Kohaku ran out of his bedroom and saw his sister sitting on the couch, shock written all over her face. "Sango, what's wrong" He asked. He then looked at the T.V. screen as it repeated what had happened. "Oh god. Kagome." He looked at his sister and slapped her across the face. "We have to get to the hospital." he said when she was snapped back to reality.

* * *

Koga dropped his bowl after hearing the news. 'No, Kags.' he thought. As he ran to the front door of his house, grabbed his keys, and ran out to his car. He got into the car and sped to the hospital. "The reporter said she was still alive, my dad will take care of her." he said trying to reassure himself, to no avail. 'I can't lose you Kagome, not when we just became friends again. Not now, not ever.' he thought as he raced down the streets.

* * *

Tears were streaming down her face as she got up and walked out of her apartment with Kohaku. Both forgetting to lock up the apartment, they started to run to the hospital, thankful that it was only ten minutes away. When they arrived they ran up to the front desk.

"What can I help you with?" the receptionist asked.

"A girl by the name of Kagome Higurashi came in recently, she was accompanied by three teenagers." Kohaku said.

"Oh, the accident victim."

"Don't call her that. She's still ALIVE!" Sango screamed

"Sango!" Came Miroku's voice.

Sango looked towards where the voice was coming from and ran up to Miroku, Pulling him into a hug as she started to cry hysterically. Kohaku ran after her and saw Inuyasha sitting in a waiting room, his head in his hands.

Inuyasha raised his head when he heard Sango crying, he looked up and saw Kohaku standing in the entrance of the waiting room, tears streaming down his face. He walked over to them and leaned against the doorframe. "How is she?" Kohaku asked.

"I dunno, we've been here for about half an hour and they haven't told us anything." Inuyasha answered, his voice shaky from the shock. He looked towards Sango when she called his name. Her eyes were blood shot and he pulled her into a hug when she pulled apart from Miroku. "She's gonna be ok, Sango" He whispered reassuringly into her ear while rubbing her back. Yet he couldn't help think that this was his entire fault. 'If she dies, I don't know how I'll be able to live with myself.' He looked toward the emergency room that Kagome had been taken into when he saw the doctor come out of the room. 'Oh god, please tell me she's gonna be alright!' He screamed in his mind.

He pulled away from Sango upon seeing the doctor and walked up to him. "Inuyasha, you and your brother brought Kagome into your home, so I feel you should know first." He looked at Inuyasha heart-brokenly. He knew Kagome when she was a child and know he had to tell her friends this. "She is currently in a comatose state. By the looks of it, I don't think she be waking up any time soon. Her heart beat is faint, but still there. I'm surprised she's still alive considering all the blood loss, but I don't know how much time she's got left."

Inuyasha's eyes grew wide as he slid against the wall to the floor. Tears falling down his face as he looked at his friends. The doctor, noticing Inuyasha's state, walked over to his friends to tell them the news.

_All around me are familiar faces  
Worn out places, worn out faces  
Bright and early for their daily races  
Going nowhere, going nowhere  
Their tears are filling up their glasses  
No expression, no expression  
Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow  
No tomorrow, no tomorrow_

Inuyasha flinched when he heard Sango scream out Kagome's name. He looked up and saw Sango in Miroku's arms, fisting his shirt in her hands and she cried. Miroku's eyes were wide as he held Sango in his arms. Kohaku was behind them, in a position much like Inuyasha's, tears rolling down his face. Hiten was sitting in a chair, tears rolling down his chin as he rested his head on his hands.

_And I find it kinda funny  
I find it kinda sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying  
Are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you  
I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles  
It's a very, very mad world mad world_

'It wasn't supposed to be like this.' Inuyasha thought. 'We were supposed to make up in a few hours like we always do' He pounded his head on the wall behind him and looked up at the ceiling lights of the hospital. "Why her? Why couldn't it be someone else?" he choked out in a near whisper.

_Children waiting for the day they feel good  
Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday  
Made to feel the way that every child should  
Sit and listen, sit and listen  
Went to school and I was very nervous  
No one knew me, no one knew me  
Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson  
Look right through me, look right through me_

Sesshoumaru was sitting in the living room reading when his cell phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and looked at the call ID. Recognizing the number he answered. "Hello dear brother."

"Hey, Sess. Um, there's been an accident."

"What did you do now, baka?"

"There was a crash, we didn't see Kag until it was too late. The ambulance got her to the hospital as soon as they could, but it's not looking too good. The doctor said she's in a coma but she's lost a lot of blood. They're not sure how long she's gonna last."

Sesshoumaru remained quiet as what Inuyasha said rang through his head. After a few minutes he finally spoke, his voice coarse "I'll be there in a few minutes."

He hung up and looked at Rin, who was staring at him. The ringer had obviously woken her up. He stood up and walked over to the couch she occupied and knelt down to her eye-level as she sat up from her laying position. "Rin, Kagome's in the hospital." He said.

Rin looked up at him with teary eyes, "Is mommy gonna be ok?" She asked.

'Mommy' He thought, before answering her question. "She's in a very deep sleep, we're not sure when she's going to wake up."

"Can you make her better? Please? I want mommy to come home." She cried as she flung her little body onto Sesshoumaru's.

_And I find it kinda funny  
I find it kinda sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying  
Are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you  
I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles  
It's a very, very mad world ... world  
Enlarging your world  
Mad world_

Sesshoumaru stroked Rin's hair as she cried in his arms. "I have to pick up Uncle Inuyasha and his friends from the hospital. Do you want to come?" He asked.

Rin pulled away and looked up at him, rubbing an eye with a balled fist. She nodded and held out her other hand. Sesshoumaru took it and walked to the front door, grabbing Rin's jacket and helping her put it on before getting his own and walking out of the door.

Inuyasha looked at Hiten after hanging up the phone. "You need a ride?" he asked.

"Nah, I live a few blocks away. I'll manage. You guys gonna be ok?"

Inuyasha looked at the rest of his friends. "I dunno. I'm gonna stay here a while, see if her condition changes." He answered, and then looked at Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku. "You guys are welcome to stay at my place, we've got enough room."

Sango glared at Inuyasha. "Why are you acting like everything is alright? It's NOT all right. Kagome is in a fucking coma and we don't know if she'll even wake up, and here you are already making plans to do things like it any other day."

"You think I don't feel like shit? You don't know what I said to her before she got on that motorcycle. I know why she was speeding down that street cause it's my fucking fault. It's my fucking fault she's in a coma and I wish to god that it had been me instead of her." Inuyasha choked out, tears falling down his cheek. "If I hadn't been such a fucking jerk, we'd still be at the mall just hanging out. If I hadn't accused her of using me she'd still be walking around instead of lying in a damn hospital bed hanging onto life by a thread. I'm sorry I screwed up, but I did. I'm so sorry." Inuyasha collapsed to the floor as he broke down in tears.

Sango stepped away from Miroku as she kneeled down in front of Inuyasha and pulled him into a hug, stroking his hair as he cried. She rocked back and forth as she too cried. "I'm sorry Sango, I didn't know…I'm so sorry." He cried into her shoulder.

* * *

"Damn fucking traffic!" screamed Koga. He lived half an hour away from the hospital, but because of the accident detours were made, causing the streets to be packed with cars. He decided to turn on the radio to calm himself down and snorted at the song that came on. "How ironic"

_I never meant to cause you any sorrow  
I never meant to cause you any pain  
I only wanted to one time see you laughing  
I only wanted to see you laughing in the purple rain_

_Purple rain purple rain  
Purple rain purple rain  
Purple rain purple rain_

_I only wanted to see you bathing in the purple rain_

_I never wanted to be your weekend lover  
I only wanted to be some kind of friend  
Baby I could never steal you from another  
It's such a shame our friendship had to end_

_Purple rain purple rain  
Purple rain purple rain  
Purple rain purple rain_

_I only wanted to see you underneath the purple rain_

_Honey I know, I know, I know times are changing  
It's time we all reach out for something new  
That means you too  
You say you want a leader  
But you can't seem to make up your mind  
I think you better close it  
And let me guide you to the purple rain_

_Purple rain purple rain  
Purple rain purple rain_

_If you know what I'm singing about up here  
C'mon raise your hand_

_Purple rain purple rain_

_I only want to see you, only want to see you  
In the purple rain_

Tears ran down his cheek as he remembered how angry Kagome was when she was in the hospital last. 'All she ever did was be kind to me and I betray her with Kikyo. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me Kag's.' He turned up the volume when the next song played, the lyrics reminding him of Kagome.

_When I think back on these times  
And the dreams we left behind  
I'll be glad cause I was blessed to get  
To have you in my life  
When I look back on these days  
I'll look and see your face  
You were right there for me_

_In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky  
In my heart, there always be a place for you for all my life  
I'll keep a part of you with me  
And everywhere I am, there you'll be_

_Well you showed me how it feels  
To feel the sky within my reach  
And I always will remember all  
The strength you gave to me  
Your love made me make it through  
Oh, I owe so much to you  
You were right there for me_

_In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky  
In my heart, there always be a place for you for all my life  
I'll keep a part of you with me  
And everywhere I am, there you'll be_

_Cause I always saw in you  
My light, my strength  
And I want to thank you now for all the ways  
You were right there for me, you were right there for me  
For always_

_In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky  
In my heart, there always be a place for you for all my life  
I'll keep a part of you with me  
And everywhere I am, there you'll be_

_"_You can't die on me Kags, not when I have so much to make up for." He said as the traffic started up again, allowing Koga to take a short cut to the hospital.

_

* * *

_

"God-fucking-damn it" Naraku screamed after he saw the breaking news.

"What is it Naraku?" came a voice from behind the couch.

Naraku turned around and saw Kikyo in a pair of his boxers and his wife beater. "Kagome got into a fucking car accident and now she's in a coma."

Kikyo walked around the couch and straddled his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. "And why is that a problem?"

Naraku grabbed her arms, pulling them away from his person. "Because now I can't get to the fucking bitch and kill her."

Kikyo pulled her arms free from his grasp and placed them back around his neck. "You forget that I'm a nurses aide at the hospital." She said and kissed him.

"Hmmm, that's right." He said wrapping his arms around her waist before plucking her off of him and throwing her on the seat next to him. He then got up and started walking around the living. "Now how should we kill her?"

"We could fill a needle with air and inject it in her neck, quick but extremely painful." Kikyo answered.

"Perfect, but her numbskull friends will probably be around and standing guard"

"I wouldn't worry about that. I know a few friends that owe me a favor on the nursing staff." Kikyo said smirking.

"Great, this way the murder can't be tied to us" Naraku said walking to his computer. Only to stop when his cell rang. "Hello?"

"Hello? Naraku Hinote? This is Jashin. I hear you have found my foster daughter."

"Ah, Mr. Jashin. How nice of you to call. And yes, I have found your daughter. She is here in Tokyo In the apartment building across the street for the Sunset Shrine. Apartment number 2b."

"Thanks a lot Mr. Hinote, but may I ask how you came across this information?"

"Ahh, that is none of your concern. I'm just happy to bring a lost child home. Now I must really be on my way. Ta ta"

Naraku closed his phone and turned to Kikyo. "I sure hope Sango doesn't stay at the hospital too long. I can't wait for her to go home and find her foster father waiting for her in her apartment." He said smirking. "Hmmm, I must call Kanna and have her bring that wonderful mirror of her over so I can watch the beautiful encounter."

"Really, Naraku, what do Kagome's friends have to do with this whole thing?"

"Don't tell me you've grown a soft-spot for that damned Inu-hanyou, Inuyasha."

"The guys is how, but not my taste. He's got a major attitude that one."

"As do most Inu-youkai. And to answer your question, Her friends are protecting her which makes it harder to get the jewel."

"You still believe she has the jewel?" Kikyo asked, sitting up from her laying position on the couch.

"On the contrary, she has told me that she has it."

"It might be a fake. The jewel's been missing for hundreds of years, what makes you think it's gonna turn up now?"

"Kagome is a miko, you twit. A descendent from Midoriko herself." And every generation of females from Midoriko's bloodline has been given the jewel to guard, which ultimately means that Kagome has it. Where she has hidden it is the main question."

"Interesting. So why don't you have Kagura or Kanna threaten her friends into telling them where the jewel is. She had to have told one of them."

"Good idea." Naraku said.

"Honestly, what would you d without me?"

"Well I wouldn't have to spend my money on such a high maintenance girl." He said smirking.

"I resent that." Kikyo mumbled crossing her arms.

"Now now, Kikyo, you know I only let you stick around cause you have pretty good ideas and a good fuck, so don't go getting a big head."

"You're an asshole, you know that?" Kikyo said, getting off of the couch and walking to the bedroom.

"So I've been told many times." Naraku said nonchalantly, walking to the couch and plopping on it. "Now when should I have Kagura attack?"

_------_

Inuyasha sat in a chair next to the hospital bed Kagome lay on. Leaning his elbows on the bed, he grabbed the hand that wasn't connected to an IV. "How ya doing Kags?" He asked, even though he knew she wouldn't answer. A tear slipped down his cheek as he turned her hand over and placed a kiss on her palm. With his free hand, he brushed her bangs out of her face, and then kissed her on her forehead. "The others just left, I promised I'd look after you tonight. Make sure nothing happens to you."

Inuyasha placed his head against Kagome's hand as he silently cried. "Come back to me Kagome, please. Don't leave me." He sobbed out. He sat like that for a while, never letting go of Kagome's hand as he cried.

"Come on, otouto. You can't stay here the whole night." Sesshoumaru said, leaning on the doorframe.

"I've got to stay here, aniki. In case that bastard Naraku tries to get to her." Inuyasha said, looking up at his brother.

Sesshoumaru walked over to the bed, taking a seat in the chair next to Inuyahsa's. " The only time you've called me that was when we were younger." He said.

Inuyasha snorted, "Yea well, that's cause you weren't such an asshole then." He retorted, placing Kagome's hand back on the bed.

Sesshoumaru sighed and leaned back in his chair. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Inuyasha looked at his brother, stunned, before leaning back in his own chair. "I guess I can forgive, on one condition."

Sesshoumaru looked at his younger brother with an eyebrow quirked. "And what condition is that?" He asked.

"You've got to tell me why you kissed Kagome," Inuyasha answered with a smirk.

Sesshoumaru's eyes drifted closed as he shook his head with a smile on his face. "for the same reason you let her stay in our home."

Inuyasha looked at him, confused by his answer. "You felt bad for her, so you kiss her?"

"No you baka, " Sesshoumaru said and leaned forward in his chair, his elbows propped on his knees. His hand clasped together as though her were praying. "Simply put, I fell for her. Just like you did. Ironic, huh?" He snorted and looked at Kagome. "It's an interesting feeling to be jealous of your younger brother. All because the girl you came to respect and love has deeper feeling for him instead of you." Sesshoumaru pause and looked at Inuyasha out of the corner of his eye before continuing. "I was only tough on you to get you to hate me. To make you stronger, because there are people who would do anything to rid the world of hanyous. I figured that if I were tough on you your hatred for me would make you stronger and one day you would be as strong as me. Father always wanted the best for you. Half of the firm is yours, we could become actual brothers and control it together, if you want."

Inuyasha smirked and nudged Sesshoumaru with his elbow. "And who would give up and offer like that?" he replied. "I'm not that much of an idiot." He laughed out.

Sesshoumaru snorted, "I guess we can't all be geniuses. Just look at where our idiocy took us this time."

"What do you mean 'our'?"

"Kagome's accident is just as much your fault as it is mine. You accusing her of using you, and me basically calling her a tool."

Inuyasha's eyes saddened. "You know, she said you and me were alike. Guess this proves she was right. And to think it took the near death of a loved on to finally figure it out." Inuyasha's eyes then widened." Hey, Sesshoumaru?"

"Hmm,"

"Us dog demons have healing abilities stronger than any other demon's right?"

"Ours aren't as strong as the dragons or the phoenix's, but it still incredibly strong. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was thinking, If we swapped some of our blood with Kagome's, wouldn't that make her heal faster and eventually come out of the coma?"

"It's possible, but that would be just like mating. And as much as Kagome loves you and you love her, my blood would make her heal faster."

"Fuck!"

"Of course, you could drink some of her blood while I give her some of mine, so both of us would technically be mated to her."

Inuyasha looked at Sesshoumaru. "You think it'll work aniki?"

"Honestly, I don't know, otouto. But it's worth a try. If you're willing to share her."

"At this point, I'm willing to do anything."

"All right, I'll lock the door, you start to drain her, just not too much." Sesshoumaru said, standing and walking over to the door, locking it."

Inuyasha leaned over Kagome, placing a kiss on her forehead. "Forgive me, koi" He said before sinking his fangs into her neck, sucking her blood into his mouth. After a moment, Sesshoumaru walked over, biting into his wrist and placing it above Kagome's mouth as the blood flowed into it. After a minute he brought his wrist to his mouth, licking the wound and watching as it healed.

"She'll probably start to convulse because of the addition of demonic blood into her system." Sesshoumaru warded his brother.

As predicted, Kagome's body started to jerk violently as the steady beat of the heart monitor became quicker. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha grabbed an arm and pinned Kagome to the bed to keep her from hurting herself. After a few minutes, Kagome's body calmed and the heart monitor's incessant beeping slowed to the familiar steady beat.

Inuyasha Looked at Sesshoumaru and asked, "How long do you think it'll be before she finally wakes."

"I don't know, Inuyasha. I just don't know."

* * *

A/N: Tear jerker::sniffle: I got grounded soI might not make another chappie for a little bit. Hell, I'm not even supposed to be on now, but i'll find a way to get another chapter up. Thanks for the reviews!

GCT


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha & Co...Only in my dreams I do..._

_Now on with the story!

* * *

_

A Cry For Help

By: Goth Chick Tiff

Summary: Kagome Higurashi is your average loner in high school who's got a lot of troubles at home that she keeps to herself. Atleast as normal as you can get when you're attending Takahashi High. Considering she's the only loner, kagome spends most of her time avoiding the all-to-familiar troubles at school Though beautiful, she hides herself from the world. When she finds out that her friends from the Internet (Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango) are moving to her town, her life changes for the better. Hopefully.

* * *

Chapter 19:

'Mmm who the hell turned on the light' Kagome thought as she raised an arm to cover her eyes before flinching in pain. "What the fuck happened to my arm" she whispered as she opened her eyes. "Oh no, not again. " She looked around the white room. "Why is it that I'm always waking up in a hospital bed?"

"Maybe because you always get into the worst situations." Came a voice from her side.

Kagome looked to where the voice came from and glared, recognizing the long white hair and demonic marks. "You," was all Kagome said before turning away.

"Yes me. I guess you remember our…conversation. Do you remember anything after that?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Kagome thought for a few minutes before answering. "I remember talking to Rin and her calling me mommy. After that it's a big blur. Now why am I in the hospital again?"

"You were in a car accident. You were speeding and your friend Hiten didn't see you in time."

Kagome gasped. "Hiten? Is he ok? What about Inuyasha and Miroku? Are they ok?"

"Calm down Kagome, They're fine. You, on the other hand, were in a coma for two days. The doctors didn't think you were going to make it."

"But I feel fine." Kagome said and looked down at her body. "I don't even have a broken bone."

"Nor a scratch on your gorgeous face." Sesshoumaru said and smirked when Kagome blushed.

"But how is that possible?" She said, ignoring Sesshoumaru's previous comment.

Sesshoumaru turned away before answering. "I think Inuyasha should tell you that. I'll go get him." He said before walking out of the room.

* * *

Inuyasha was pacing around the hallway waiting for Sesshoumaru to come out. 'Jeez how long does it take to see if the mating marks worked!' He thought angrily. When he looked at Kagome's hospital room again he saw Sesshoumaru there smirking at him. "What!"

"It's just funny watching you when you're worried, Otouto." Sesshoumaru said with a smile.

"Shove it! So how's Kagome?" he asked frantically.

"Why don't you go ask her for yourself." Sesshoumaru said, moving out of the doorway.

"She's awake?"

"Yup. Though she does want to know how she doesn't have any scratches"

"You didn't tell her!"

"Nope, thought I'd leave that up to you." Sesshoumaru said while smirking.

"You're an ass, ya know that!" Inuyasha yelled before walking into the room.

Inuyasha walked into the room and saw Kagome smiling at him. "Hey. How are you feeling?"

Kagome smiled wider. "I'm good. It seems like you and Sesshoumaru are getting along better."

Inuyasha scratched the back of his head. "Yea, because of you. I guess that bet was a good idea." Inuyasha said snorting. He walked over to the bed and grabbed her hand. "I'm sorry about what I said at the mall. I had no right."

Kagome's smile turned into a frown. "lets not talk about that. Hey, I'm sorry about your bike. I know it meant a lot to you."

"Don't worry about it. I can always buy another one. I can't get another you. And I was thinking about getting you one, this way you don't total mine again." Inuyasha said smiling.

Kagome laughed. "You can a be a jerk sometimes, ya know that."

"Yea, but you love that about me." He said laughingly.

"How are the others?" Kagome asked.

"Sango has been crying non-stop since the accident. She's at my house with her brother. Miroku's fine except for a few stitches, Hiten doesn't have a car anymore, and as you can see I'm fine."

"Guess I gotta get Hiten a new car."

"Don't worry about it, It's been taken care of." Inuyasha looked at his wristwatch. "He's coming to visit in an hour, and when he walks out of his place there will be a brand new Mustang waiting for him."

"Thank you." Kagome said smiling. "Hey I wanna get outta here. Do I really have to wait another hour?"

"Why do you hate hospitals so much?" Inuyasha asked.

"Long story. I'll tell you when we get home."

"Ok. Well let me get a doctor in here to check on you. There gonna be in for a surprise." Inuyasha said snorting.

Before he could leave Kagome grabbed his arm and pulled him to her person before pressing her lips against his, Shocking Inuyasha. After a few seconds he responded by licking her lips, silently asking for entrance. Kagome moaned and opened her mouth, deepening the kiss. After a few minutes they both pulled away, gasping for air. "What was that for?" Inuyasha asked, resting his forehead against hers.

Kagome smirked. "There are two other ways to get a doctor in here."

"And what are they?"

"Call in Fluffy and make him go get one, or push a button on the remote for the bed. Which one should we use?"

Inuyasha smirked and said "I say we call Fluffy."

"Fluffy!" Kagome yelled loud enough for him to hear. Within seconds Sesshoumaru came rushing through the door.

"Are you ok!" He asked frantically.

"Yea, I just need you to go get a doctor so I can get outta here soon" Kagome said smiling.

Sesshoumaru stared at Kagome through half-lidded eyes. " There is a button you can press to call them."

"I know, but it didn't work. So I was wondering if you could go get them." Kagome said sweetly.

Sesshoumaru took one look at Kagome's pleading face and gave in. "Fine. I'll be back in a few."

"Thank You!"

"You're welcome." Sesshoumaru mumbled.

Once Sesshoumaru left Inuyasha and Kagome started laughing. "He looked so pissed!" Inuyasha said between laughs.

"I know! It was priceless." Kagome said, calming down. "So, how much time do you think it'll be til we can get outta here."

"Good question, maybe we should just check you out."

"I wanna talk to Mr. Wolf first, so we'll wait. Plus I want to see his surprised face when he walks in." Kagome said laughingly.

* * *

Sesshoumaru grumbled as he walked down the hall to the nurse's station. "Like hell the button didn't work." He growled to himself, mentally cursing his brother and the woman he had fallen for. He growled when he arrived at the desk to find no one there. "Where the hell is a nurse when you need one?" He asked nobody in particular.

Looking around, Sesshoumaru saw Kagome's doctor walking down the hall towards him. He waved and waited for the doctor to approach him. "Is there something you need, Sir?" Dr. Wolf asked.

"Yea, Kagome Higurashi is awake." Sesshoumaru answered.

Upon hearing this, Dr. Wolf ran to Kagome's hospital room. When he entered he saw Kagome talking amicably with Inuyasha. "Ka-Kagome?"

Kagome looked at the door when she heard her name called. "Hey Mr. Wolf. What's up?"

"How can this be? You were in critical condition." Dr. Wolf said while walking to the hospital bed. He checked her for any signs of injury, but found none. "You had three broken bones and were drained of almost all your blood. How can you be in perfect health after just two days?"

Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, but I definitely feel stronger. So doc, can I go home now?"

Baffled, Dr. Wolf shook his head. "Wait, what is this?" He said pointing to her shoulder.

"Huh?" Kagome said and looked at her shoulder to find a bite mark. "Hmm I dunno." She mumbled poking the bite mark. "But it is pretty sore."

Dr. Wolf took a closer look and realized what it was. "It's a mating mark."

Kagome's eyes widened. "A what!"

"A mating mark. It's a mark that-"

"I know what a mating mark is. I'm a miko. But who would…" Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and found him looking away from her, a blush staining his cheeks. "Inuyasha! Who the fuck gave you the right to mark me!"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome's angry face before answering. "All I did was drain you a little bit. Sesshoumaru is the one that gave you some of his blood. If we hadn't have done it you'd probably be in a coffin right now. I couldn't let that happen. And it's only half a mating because it was done out of protection. If you want I can get rid of it. It's not that hard."

Kagome noticed how Inuyasha's eyes saddened as he said this. She quickly pulled him into a hug and said, "Thanks Inu. I didn't realize how bad I was. You gave me my life again."

Inuyasha hugged her tight. "You don't have to thank me. I'm just glad it worked." He said and kissed her on the cheek.

"I think you're forgetting someone." Sesshoumaru interrupted, a smirk on his face. "My blood is what got you healed so quick."

"Then get your ass over here and I'll give you a present." Kagome said smirking.

Sesshoumaru walked over to Kagome and Inuyasha. "So, what's my present?"

"You get two." Kagome said and punched him in the arm. "That's for being an ass and this…" She pulled him into a hug. "Is for helping to save me."

Dr. Wolf watched the whole interaction with a smile on his face. "Sorry to ruin the all the hugging, but I think it's time we check Kagome out. I bet she's dieing to get out of this place."

"Oh you have no idea." Kagome mumbled getting out of bed. "Shit. Did any of you happen to bring me clothes?"

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha looked at each other then back to Kagome. "Oh don't worry we bought you something. It's in the duffle bag in the bathroom." Inuyasha said.

"Yay! Ok well I'm gonna go get changed I'll be out in a minute." She said and pushed all three men out of the room. She walked into the bathroom and grabbed the duffle bag. When she pulled out the clothed she screamed. "Inuyasha! Sesshoumaru! When I get my hands on you you'll wish you'd never been born!"

When she was done getting dressed she walked out of the room dressed in a pair of skin-tight, jean short-shorts and a red tube top that read "Dragon's fire" which stopped above her belly button. A pair of knee-length, high–heeled boots adorned her feet. "You guys think this is funny, don't you." She said, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Oh, c'mon Kags. You look hot, and it's only for a little while." Inuyasha reasoned.

Kagome glared at the brothers, tapping her right foot on the hospital floor. "Let's just go." She huffed and walked down the hall the to the check out desk.

* * *

Kouga rushed through the hospital doors looking for his father. He got a call from his father saying that Kagome was healing rapidly and Kouga wanted to see if her condition got any better. Not paying attention to where he was going, he walked right into someone, falling unceremoniously on his but. "Hey watch it!" He yelled and looked at the person he ran into. All words died in his throat.

"Dammit Kouga! Why do you always run into me!" Kagome yelled before getting up and wiping the imaginary dust off of her person.

"K-K-Kagome?" Kouga said bewildered.

"Who else would it be, numbskull?" Kagome said before holding out a hand to help him up. When he was back on his two feet she asked, "So why were you in such a rush this time."

"I was going to meet my father to talk about your improvement. Looks like you're perfectly fine, though. And after such a serious accident there's still no scarring nor any broken bones. How is that possible?" Kouga looked Kagome over. "And what are you wearing?"

"Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru quickened the healing process by giving me a protection mating mark. As for what I'm wearing you'll have to ask them," She answered pointing behind her with her thumb. "Though I'm still confused about how they could both mate me."

Inuyasha stepped behind Kagome and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her flush against his body. "Well, I didn't know it was possible until Sesshoumaru suggested it, so you'll have to ask him."

Kagome looked toward Sesshoumaru and waited for an answer to her silent question. "The double mating is usually used between two pack brothers who have fallen in love with the same woman. In order for the double mating to work the female would have to hold strong feeling toward both males. If she harbored feelings for only one she could easily deny the other. But because our mating was out of protection it automatically allowed us to mark you. Thus leaving us with a half mating. When we get home we can go through the process of removing the marking since you are now fully healed. Then Inuyasha will have the pleasure of courting like any Inu Youkai would." Sesshoumaru explained. "Any questions?"

Kagome looked thoughtful for a few seconds. "Yea. In a regular mating the male would drain the female to an extent and the female would do the same. Basically swapping blood. So, how does the blood swap work for a double mating?"

Sesshoumaru sighed. "One male would shallowly cut himself along the wrist, have the female drink from it, and then heal himself. After ward he would drain the female, getting back the blood he lost. The other male would then offer his wrist to the female to drain to an extent; at the same time he would be draining hers. When the process is done she would recover from minor blood loss and all three would be mated. In our case Inuyasha drained you and I gave you blood. You never drank Inuyasha's blood and I never drank yours, so it is only a half mating."

Kagome nodded then said. "If I didn't know what mating was I would've thought you guys were vampires!" She exclaimed laughingly. "Well, now that that's all cleared up lets go meet Hiten and see Sango and the others." Kagome said and walked to the check out counter.

Kouga stood in one spot after hearing Sesshoumaru's explanation, only one thing running through his mind. 'Those bastards mated my woman!' The same thing ran over and over in his head until her Heard Kagome's voice calling him. He turned around and saw Kagome standing at the hospital exit waving him over. He quickly ran over to her and followed her out.

* * *

Kikyo walked down the hospital halls in search of their newest intern. "Ah, Ayame. There you are."

Ayame looked and saw Kikyo standing a few feet in front of her. "Hello Kikyo" She said brightly.

Kikyo looked at the bubbly girl in disgust. The girl wore her hair in two pigtails with bangs covering her forehead, making her look childish. "I need a favor, Ayame"

"Umm, sure. What is it?" Ayame said as she put the chart she was holding on the nurses station desk.

"Come with me" Kikyo said as she grabbed her arm and led her into the Ladies Washroom, and locked the door behind them. "I need you to go down to Higurashi, Kagome's room and inject a needle full of air into her IV."

Ayame's eyes widened. "B-But that would.."

"Yes I know what it would do. That's why I need you to do it."

"But I-I can't!"

"And why not?" Kikyo asked, crossing her arms.

"I could lose my job! Not to mention thrown in jail!" Ayame huffed as she went to leave. "If you want her dead you can do it yourself"

Kikyo grabbed Ayame's arm and pushed her against the bathroom wall. "I can't do it myself because I know the bitch and her friends. They would recognize me in an instant and not let me into the room. And let me remind you who got you this job in the first place. I could easily get you fired and make it so you don't get a job in ANY other hospital." She growled and released the girl. "Oh and so you know, your love Kouga has the hots for Kagome. Get her out of the picture and Kouga will be putty in your hands. Think about that."

Ayame slid down the wall, her teary eyes wide. 'Kouga wouldn't betray me. Not after his promise. Would he?' She thought. After a few minutes Ayame ran out of the bathroom right into the man that occupied her mind. "Kouga! What are you doing here.?"

Kouga looked at the Ayame and smiled. "Oh hey, Ayame. I just got back from talking to my dad about Kagome's speedy recovery."

"Oh. Wait, recovery? Wasn't she in critical condition?" Ayame asked.

"Yea, but two mutts decided to perform a Double Mating on her without her consent. So now my woman is mated to two dogs!" He all but yelled.

Ayame's eyes saddened. "Oh."

Kouga noticed this and panicked "What's wrong Ayame?"

"Kouga, do you remember that promise you made me two years ago?" Ayame asked hopefully.

Kouga sighed. "Hai, I remember." He pulled Ayame into a hug and rested his chin on her head. "I guess I'm being selfish. And I definitely have no shot with Kagome and I did promise to go out with you. So how about I take you out this Saturday and we'll see how it goes from there." He said pulling away slightly to smile at her.

Ayame looked up at Kouga and smiled. "I'd love that."

"Good, now get back to work before I get you fired." Kouga said laughingly while turning Ayame around and pushing her back to the nurse's station.

* * *

"I can't believe Kouga just ditched us like that!" Kagome yelled, crossing her arms. "The nerve of that guy!"

"I'm surprised you still even talk to him." Inuyasha said from the back seat of Sesshoumaru's silver Ferrari 360 Spider.

Kagome looked back at Inuyasha from the passenger seat. "What do you mean still?"

"I don't know what really happened, but from what you told Hiten and what you said to Kouga when you saw him again, you seemed pretty upset about it."

"Exactly. You don't know what happened. And it's gonna stay that way until I decide to talk about it." Kagome turned back around in her seat. "To, how much longer til we get to prep-turned-punk's place?"

"Uhhh, Kagome, we already stopped." Inuyasha said as he got out of the car.

Kagome looked around, and indeed they had stopped in front of a house. "I totally knew that." She said and hopped out of the car. "So Fluffy, why so quiet?" She asked looking back at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome then smirked. "I'm still trying to figure out what exactly you do all the time." He said, his smirk growing when Kagome blushed.

"You really want to know?" Kagome asked the color in her cheeks dieing back to their normal color.

"Well I have been mulling over it for a few days, so yes." Sesshoumaru answered.

"Ok, close your eyes." She said and winked at Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome skeptically. "Don't give me that look, just do it!"

When Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, Kagome motioned for Inuyasha to get the digital camera in her duffle bag. She then walked over to Sesshoumaru and pushed him against the car. She started to nibble on his neck and smirked when she felt his sharp intake of breath when she grabbed his ass. She placed a leg between his and rubbed it against his groin as her mouth traveled up his neck to his ear.

Sesshoumaru groaned as Kagome sucked on his ear. He kept his hands on the car, afraid that if he let go he'd fall to the ground. He felt as his pants grew tight around his groin, but he didn't care, nor did he care that his cheeks were flushed.

Kagome signaled to Inuyasha to stop recording and get ready to take a picture, then pulled away. Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and was met with the flash of a camera and laughter. "You see Fluffy, I have a habit of making guys look like fools and catching it on tape."

Sesshoumaru growled, his hard on now gone. Inuyasha stopped laughing and noticed how pissed his brother was. "Uhh Kagome, get ready to…run!" He shouted then made a mad dash for Hiten's house, Kagome next to him and Sesshoumaru a few feet behind them. They rushed into the house and locked the door, both thanking the Kami that Hiten decided that it was time to take out the trash.

"Jesus, what the fuck, man!" Hiten yelled. The only answer he got was laughter, as Kagome and Inuyasha were on the floor clutching their stomachs. 'Wait, Kagome!' he though. "K-Kagome?"

Inuyasha and Kagome stopped laughing and looked at Hiten and told them about what happened. All three teens ignoring the yelling Sesshoumaru. "Ok." Hiten said "So what's up with him" Hiten said, referring to Sesshoumaru, who was still pounding on the door.

"Show him the camera Inu." Kagome said.

Inuyasha gave the digital camera to Hiten. "This is what Kagome did to Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha said and played the recording. When it was done he showed Hiten the picture of Sesshoumaru. His cheeked were a deep red and he had a full on hard on. "I can't believe you did that!" Hiten said barely able to contain his laughter.

Kagome giggled. "It's his fault for looking at my ass!" Kagome yelled making sure that Sesshoumaru heard. She then looked at Inuyasha "We better let him in before he breaks the door down."

Inuyasha eyes widened. "Are you crazy!"

Kagome smiled. "Maybe a little. But he won't do anything because if he does I'll send it to everyone's cell-phone, therefore making him look like a complete fool." She said then stood up and walked over to the door. "Ok now, Fluffy. I'm gonna open the door, but you have to promise not to do anything to us or the video and picture get sent to everyone in Japan with just a push of a button."

Sesshoumaru sighed as he heard this. "Fine. Just let me in." He said. When the door opened He slapped Kagome in the back of the head. "That's for calling me Fluffy in public." He then slapped Inuyasha over the head. "That's for allowing her to call me Fluffy in public."

Kagome huffed at getting slapped before jumping up and down making 'oohh-ing' sounds. Thoroughly making her look like a monkey. "I just got a GREAT idea!" She said when she noticed she was getting stared at like she was insane. "Trust me, it'll get us some really good cash." Kagome said before clapping and taking her camera from Hiten. "Fluffy, Doggie-Meat Taco, Hiten. Follow me." Kagome said before walking through the house looking for the back door. When she found it she walked out. "Great! This is PERFECT!"

"Kagome what the hell is going on, and how come Hiten doesn't got some crazy nick-name?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm gonna take some absolutely delicious pictures of you guys looking smoldering hot and sell them to a bunch of your fan girls. And Hiten doesn't have a nick-name yet because I need to get to know him better."

Hiten's, Inuyasha's, and Sesshoumaru's eyes all widened before they started backing up. "And why would we do that?" Hiten asked.

Kagome huffed. "I totaled both your rides." Kagome said pointing to Inuyasha and Hiten. "and I don't expect to live with you guys forever. Plus some of the money can go to Sango and Miroku so they can get out of the mess they're in now. And the rest we could use to spend on anything we want. We can make a fortune off this!" Kagome said pleadingly.

"Kagome, me and Sess already have a fortune." Inuyasha said and crossed his arms defiantly.

"I don't. And believe me I could use the money." Hiten said. "It's just a few pictures."

"See! Come on, help a friend in need!" Kagome said before going on her knees and clapping her hands together, giving Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha her best puppy dog eyes.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru turned away from Kagome and Hiten to discuss the situation. After a few minutes they turned back around. "Ok, we'll do it." Sesshoumaru said. "On ONE condition."

Kagome got up and dusted herself off. "Whatever you want."

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha smirked. "You also have to take some pictures and have them sold."

Kagome sighed. "Fine." Kagome said before looking at Hiten's background. "Ok, We're gonna need swimsuits. I want a few pictures by the pool. A few of them have to be of us wet. Then we're gonna take some fully clothed but still sexy in other places around the backyard. I also want you guys to have matching Cargo pants on, but you'll be shirtless. You're gonna stand by the house and be prepared to get hosed down. We're also gonna take some in the living room and Hiten's bedroom." Kagome handed the camera to Inuyasha then walked over to one of the pool chairs and sat down. "Oh! And I also want some slight yaoi in the pics." She said and looked over to Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru and Hiten.

"You want us to do WHAT!" All three yelled.

"Oh come on, just a little hugging, some ass grabbing and some extreme closeness. Not close enough to be kissing, but close." She pleaded.

"How close?" Hiten asked. Kagome got up and walked over to Hiten and pushed so that he was against the wall of the house. She had a leg between his, both hands on either side of his cheeks, her mouth mere centimeters from his.

"Just like this" She whispered then pushed away. "But you guys will be grabbing each others asses. And if it makes you feel better, you guys can find a girl who will take some yuri pictures with me. And I'll even take some pictures with you guys"

All three men smirked. "Deal." They said in unison. "And I know just the girl" Hiten said and ran inside the house. He came back several minutes later, a girl of about 20 behind him. "This is my sister. She's..well…she's into girls." He explained.

"What my brother means to say, is that I'm a lesbian." She walked up to Kagome and held out her hand. "I'm Doku."

Kagome shook her hand. "I'm-"

"I know who you are. You're Kagome. And you gave my brother one hell of a beating. I've been meaning to thank you." She smiled. "He needed some sense knocked into him."

Kagome snickered. "No problem." She said and looked Doku over. She had long dark blue hair that reached past her butt with a few strand framing her face and bangs. She wore a white and purple priestess kimono with white shoes. "So, is Doku you're real name?" Kagome asked.

"No, my real name is Chikane Himemiya. I call myself Doku because I'm a bad influence. Don't let this kimono fool you. I just like to wear it." Doku said and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "So I hear you plan on making a lot of cash by selling some racy pictures. What do you need me for?"

Kagome smirked. "Well the troublesome trio over there won't take any yaoi pictures unless I take some yuri ones. So, you up for it?"

"Why not. I'm always up for something new."

"Awesome. We're gonna go over to Doggie-Meat Taco's to get some clothes and my USB cable so I can print the pictures." Kagome said and walked over to Sesshoumaru's car, hopping in the passenger seat. When everybody was seated and the car started, Kagome quickly stood up and yelled "High Ho Silver, AWAY!" causing everybody to laugh.

* * *

Miroku walked into the living room and sat on the couch next to Kohaku. "How's Sango doing?" He asked.

"Better, she doesn't cry as much." Kohaku looked at Miroku and saw him nod. "Can I ask you something?"

"You already did, but shoot." Miroku said with a smile.

"Do you like my sister?"

"Who wouldn't? She's a good friend."

"You know what I mean Miroku, so don't avoid the question."

Miroku sighed. "Observant aren't you? And yes, I like your sister. But she doesn't feel the same about me."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Kohaku said, then turned back to the tv.

As Miroku was about to ask Kohaku what he meant, Kagome burst through the front door, laughing. "Kagome!" Miroku and Kohaku said in unison.

Kagome put a finger to her lips and shushed them. "I'm gonna go surprise Sango" She whispered and walked to Sango's room. When she arrived she opened the door slightly to find Sango asleep in bed. She opened the door and took a running jump onto the bed, screaming "Kawabunga!"

Sango sat up straight and looked at who pounced on her. "Jesus Fucking Christ Kagome!" She screamed before realization hit her. "Kagome! You're alive!" Sango then pounced on Kagome hugging her for all she was worth. "How is this possible!"

"When you go downstairs I want you to give Inu and Fluffy a hug, because without them I wouldn't be here." Kagome said. "Ohh and you have to see this video and picture of Sesshy. It's funny!"

"Ohhh can't wait! It's gotta be really embarrassing!" Sango said getting out of bed and leaving the room.

"Ok Sango, when we get downstairs, we take a running leap onto Sesshy and Inu. Miroku's always got a camera handy so it'll be the perfect picture." Kagome said before giving and evil laugh.

"Are you ok Kags?"

"Ehh, I think my new brilliant idea might have gone to my head." Kagome said rubbing the back of her head. "Yea, definitely."

"New brilliant idea?" Sango asked, perplexed.

"Oh yea, you don't know about it. I'll tell you about after the embarrassing picture. Ready?"

"Yup, wait, who am I jumping on?"

"You jump on Inu, and I'll get Sesshy since he'll probably murder you for touching him. The stubborn ass." Kagome said as she headed downstairs followed by Sango. When they arrived at the bottom of the stairs they glanced at each other then ran to Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, jumping on them and hugging them. As predicted, Miroku had a camera handy and was able to get the shot.

"Muahahaha we can make billions off this photo!" Miroku said smiling. He looked over to Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru and noticed their very pissed off faces. "Or, I can burn it and never bring it up again." He said cowering in fear.

"Oh yea!" Kagome said and looked over to Doku, who looked more than a little out of place. "Guys this is Doku, Hiten's sister. Doku this is Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku." She introduced. "Doku is part of our little scheme to make some quick cash."

"Quick cash?" Sango asked.

"Yup, I'm gonna be taking pictures of Sesshou, Inu, Hiten, and Doku. There will also be some steamy yaoi action with the guys and some yuri with me and Doku. Wanna join the fun?" Kagome asked.

Sango looked over to Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Hiten. "You guys agreed to this?"

All three smirked. "Kagome forgot to add that she would also be taking pictures with us." Inuyasha said.

"I don't know what the big deal is. All you guys are gonna be doing is grabbing each others asses and coming close to kissing." Kagome huffed and crossed her amrs.

Sesshoumaru raised an elegant brow. "If you think it's so easy, why don't you take some pictures right now with Doku?"

Kagome smirked. "Ok. Miroku, get the camera ready." She said then walked over to Doku. "Oh and so you guys know. I don't do anything half-assed." She said before pulling Doku in for a kiss. After a few pictures Kagome looked at the guys. "See not hard. And before you go getting any ideas, that was my first time kissing a girl. So do you guys think you can do it. I already said you don't need to kiss."

Everyone stood there speechless. "So how is this gonna get us cash?" Sango asked, breaking the silence.

"I'm glad you asked. As you know, Sesshy and Inu have fangirls. Hiten's got quite a few. So we sell the pictures of the boys looking hot, they'll be willing to pay any price for them and for loads of them. Quick cash. As for me and Doku, every guy wants to see some yuri action, even though I don't have any fanboys, it'll be sure to sell." Kagome explained.

Hiten gave Kagome a bewildered look. "You really did ignore everyone in high school, didn't you?"

Kagome looked towards Hiten. "Yea, why?"

"Then you're not aware of the amount of guys that were too scared to ask you out." Hiten said laughing.

Kagome raised a brow. "I had fanboys?" She said pointing to herself.

"Yea, almost all of the guys in the school thought you were hot."

"Hmmmm. I didn't know that." She said. "Cool!"

"Yea, yea, yea. Can we just get this done?" Inuyasha asked, impatiently.

"Ok, let me just go get the clothes. And I will be searching through all of your closets." Kagome said, a mischievous smile on her face.

All three men paled. "You're kidding, right?" They said in unison.

"Nope. I want this photo shoot to be perfect. So I will be picking the outfits." She said clapping. "Now lets hop to it. Inu, you're first. So come with me. And Miroku, stop staring at my ass." She said when she saw Miroku drooling at her.

"Ah, Kagome, I'm only showing you how wonderful you look in that outfit." Miroku explained.

"Whatever." Kagome said and turned to Inuyasha. "Chop, chop, Doggie-Meat Taco."

"Doggie-Meat Taco?" Kohaku questioned.

Kagome looked at Kohaku and smiled. "Hey squirt. I didn't even notice you there. And yea, Inu's new nickname is Doggie-Meat Taco. It's this thing I came up with when I used to work at Taco Bell. If someone really got on my nerves I'd tell them that our food was made out of dogs. Boy did they high tail it outta there. Of course it did get me fired though." Kagome explained.

"Ok, but why do you call Inuyasha that?" Kohaku countered.

"Yea, why call me that?" Inuyasha asked, wanting to know why he got such a degrading nickname.

"Well, it's was always fun watching the people run out of there when I told them we sold Doggie-Meat Tacos and I have fun with Inu, so the name suited him." Kagome said smiling. "Now lets go. We only have so many hours in a day!"

* * *

"WHAT!" Naraku yelled and slapped Kikyo across the face, the force throwing her to the floor.

Kikyo looked up at Naraku fearfully, holding her soon-to-be bruised cheek. "Sh-sh-she some how recovered. I don't know how. But she was gone when I got to work. " She said, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Please Naraku. Calm down. We'll find another way to get her." She crawled over to Naraku and hugged him around the waist. "Please forgive me."

Naraku sighed and bent down. "You're lucky you're a good fuck." He said and kissed her forcefully then pulled away. "Now what do you propose we do? It's gonna be harder to get to the little bitch with her friends protection her."

Kikyo smirked. "Kidnap one of her friends and lure her here. She'll be so angry that she won't be thinking straight and we could easily overpower her. Or you could fake her out by calling a truce, invite her here, drug her, then torture her until she tells you where it is and once she does…" Kikyo's smirk grew. "Kill her."

Naraku laughed. "You're a vindictive little one aren't you." He said and kissed her again. "I like it"

Kikyo wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close to her. She then straddled him, grinding against him. Naraku groaned into the kiss and grabbed her ass. Kikyo pulled away from the kiss and whispered in his ear, "How about we take this into the bedroom."

Naraku groaned before getting up, holding Kikyo bridal style. "My pleasure" He whispered huskily whispered waking to the bedroom, all previous thoughts of vengeance forgotten.

* * *

Hello my wonderful readers! Yes i know it's been forever sinceI last updated, but i was going through a really tough time. My friend passed away two months ago so I really wasn't up to writing. the whole Doggie Meat Taco thing i got from my friend. he actually did that to some of his customers, andI wanted to put that in the story for him. Thank you for being so patient with me! Now to answer some questions.

_Skycat3_ - The song is called Mad World by Gary Jules. I got it off the Donnie Darko soundtrack. It's a good song and i thought it was fitting for the story.

_Kurimuson Chishio_ - I hopeI answered your question in this chapter. I really just thought of the movie Interview With The Vampire whenI wrote that part. Brad Pitt had drained most of Kirsten Dunst's blood, but Tom Cruise gave her his blood wich revived her. Thus they both sort of fathered her.I just turned that into a whole marking thingy.

_Amanda Trinh -_ For the moment they both are. But the mark will be removed. so that Inuyasha could properly court her.

Well thank you ALL for the review. Until next time::mumbles: which I hope won't take so long to update.

GCT


	20. Chapter 20

_A/N: Me no own...you no sue_

_No go read!_

* * *

A Cry For Help

_By: Goth Chick Tiff_

_Summary: Kagome Higurashi is your average loner in high school who's got a lot of troubles at home that she keeps to herself. Atleast as normal as you can get when you're attending Takahashi High. Considering she's the only loner, kagome spends most of her time avoiding the all-to-familiar troubles at school Though beautiful, she hides herself from the world. When she finds out that her friends from the Internet (Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango) are moving to her town, her life changes for the better. Hopefully._

* * *

Chapter 20: Truce

Kagome sighed as she sulked on Inuyasha's bed. She'd just rummaged through his closet and ALL of his dresser drawers and had yet to find anything that would be considered sexy. "Inu, you have NO sense of style." She sighed again and stood up. "I guess you'll just have to borrow someone else's clothes."

"Hey, it ain't my fault I don't buy clothes to be sexy." Inuyasha huffed and crossed his arms.

Kagome looked at him skeptically. "Actually, it is. You're the one who does your shopping. No lets go rummage through Sir Fluffy-kin's closet. Hopefully we'll find something of use. Oh and bring swim trunks with you, preferably red or black." She said as she exited the room. She then walked to the living room in search of Sesshoumaru. When she walked in she found Miroku unconscious on the floor, an angry Sango fuming on the couch, Hiten and Doku were sitting on the love seat trying to hold in their laughter, and Sesshoumaru was standing by the coffee table with a bored expression on his face. "Let me guess, Miroku tried to put the moves on Doku, right?"

Hiten and Doku nodded. "I guess I should've told him you were lesbian…" Kagome said. "Sorry bout that."

"Don't worry about it. Though I do hope he is ok." Doku said and looked down at the still unconscious Miroku.

"He'll be up in a few minutes, he never stays down for long." Kagome said then walked up to Sesshoumaru and grabbed his hand. "You're turn" She said as she walked back, grabbing Doku's hand as well. "Doku, I'm gonna drop you off at my room so you can go through my things to see if you want to use any of it and I'll go through yours when we go back to your house." She said while walking to her bedroom.

After dropping Doku off at her bedroom, Kagome continued to lead Sesshoumaru down the hall. "Do you even know where my bedroom is?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I know you. You wouldn't sleep to far away from Rin so you can keep her safe," Kagome smiled. "Plus you forgot to close your bedroom door the night we took Rin to bed."

"I knew I forgot something that night…" Sesshoumaru said before smirking. "But what man would remember something so trivial after thinking about you under him writhing in pleasure."

Kagome laughed. "Honestly, Sesshou, stop dreaming about things you can't have."

Sesshoumaru stopped walking and pulled Kagome to his person and turned her so they were facing each other. "And what makes you think I can't have you?" he said huskily.

Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru and sighed. "The fact that it would hurt my best friend, thus hurting me in the process. And I don't think I can take being hurt anymore. So drop the subject." She said and resumed walking.

"He really hurt you, didn't he?" Sesshoumaru whispered, only loud enough for her to hear even though there was no one around.

"Yes." She said dejectedly before she stopped walking. "I know you want to know what happened, but today is a happy day. Talking about this is just going to make me remember things I worked hard to forget." She plastered a smile onto her face. " Now lets go look through your room and see if we find anything embarrassing."

Kagome walked into Sesshoumaru's room and headed straight for the closet. "Now let's hope you have more style than your brother." she said as she opened the closet door to reveal…suits. Lots and lots of suits, all expensive looking. "Oh my god. You're worse than your brother!" She yelled and turned to look at a smirking Sesshoumaru.

"You forget I'm a lawyer, Kagome. My suits must be hung up." He clarified.

Kagome smiled sheepishly, "Oh yea. Well, lets go see what else you have." She said and walked over to Sesshoumaru's dresser and opened the top drawer. She then pulled out a pair of purple boxers and turned to look at Sesshoumaru. "Fluffy, are you gay?"

Sesshoumaru raised a brow. "No. It was the only color they had for that particular kind of boxers and I like that brand, therefore I bought them." He answered.

"Ahhhh. Well we're getting rid of them." Kagome said and tossed them in the trash. "The last thing we need is Inuyasha making fun of you because of your boxers." She continued to look through the drawer and found some wife-beaters. "Ohhhhh. Now these will do nicely." She said and placed 3 pairs on the bed.

"Why are there three?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"One for you, one fore Inu, and one for Miroku. I already know he's going to want to be in this. I already know Hiten has some, I tore one of his shirts while fighting one day and he was wearing one underneath." She explained before pulling out another one. "And this one is for me." She said smiling.

Kagome then opened up the second drawer and found some silk shirts "Oooohh. Pretty!" She said as she pulled out a silk, black and purple, button down shirt with two dragons embroidered on it. "You are soooo wearing that." Kagome continued to rummage through the drawer and pulled out four other button down shirts and placed them on the bed.

"Why are you going to wear MY clothes?" Sesshoumaru asked, an elegant brow raised.

"Because you have more style than Inu." Kagome answered. She then closed the drawer and opened up the third. "Yahtzee!" Kagome yelled and turned to Sesshoumaru. "Go get Miroku and Inu." She said and took out a few pairs of cargo pants. One was a pair of regular camo's, another was a pair of camo's tinted a dark bluish-purple color, the last was a pair of camo's tinted red and black. 'I guess he really likes camouflage,' Kagome thought.

After searching through that drawer opened the last one. "That's a lot of swimming trunks," Kagome said aloud.

"I'm an avid swimmer," Sesshoumaru answered from the door.

"I gathered." She said and pulled out a pair of black swimming trunks then looked at the door to find Miroku and Inuyasha behind Sesshoumaru. "Fluffy you can let them in, I need to see if they are the right size."

Sesshoumaru snorted and allowed them to enter his room. "What do you mean right size?" Inuyasha asked, as he walked toward Kagome.

Kagome walked over to Inuyasha with the red and black camo's in hand. She then placed them against his waist. "Perfect!" She exclaimed and looked up at Inuyasha's blushing face. "What's wrong Doggy-meat. Never have a girl measure pants on you?"

"Fuck you Kagome!" He yelled and yanked the cargo's out of her hand.

"Only in your dreams Inu, only in your dreams." Kagome retorted as she called Miroku over with her finger.

"Alright Officer Higurashi. Frisk me!" Miroku said, a smile on his face.

Kagome laughed and placed the bluish-purple cargos against his person. She then pulled them away and threw them to him along with a dark blue wife-beater. As he turned around to head out the door she slapped him on the ass, causing Miroku to jump and look back at her in surprise, a light blush staining his cheeks. "Awww, what Miroku? You can dish it out but you can't take it?" Kagome said laughingly. At that Miroku blushed harder and walked out the door grumbling about women who don't know how to take a joke, causing Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru to laugh.

"Inu, head's up" Kagome said as she tossed him a red wife-beater.

Inuyasha caught it and left the room. Smiling and shaking his head as he went. Kagome then tossed the last pair of cargo's to Sesshoumaru along with a white wife-beater. "Those are yours." Kagome said before remembering the swimming trunks and tossing him a black pair along with a dark blue pair. "Give the dark blue ones to Miroku." She said, knowing he was going to ask her what they were for. She then picked up the black wife-beater laying on the bed and headed to her room to check up on Doku, Sesshoumaru following her.

* * *

Doku looked around Kagome's room, admiring the little knick-knacks that adorned the bedroom. She walked over to the closet and opened the door. After rummaging through it she found a long black skirt that had a large dragon embroidered on the front. She then walked over to the dresser and found a fish-net shirt that stopped just above the belly-button. "Well Kagome, seems like me and you have the same taste. I can't believe we have the same outfit." She said laughingly.

"Wow, and I thought I was the only one that had that skirt." Kagome said and walked into the bedroom. "So did you find anything you liked?"

"Other than that awesome blood-red Buddha statue, not really. You and I have the same taste in clothes. But I did think that you could wear this skirt and fishnet shirt with a black bra underneath and I could wear the same thing while we do the yuri pics." Doku explained.

Kagome walked over to the Buddha statue that was on her nightstand and picked it up. She then walked back over to Doku and held it out to her. "Take it. I lost my faith a while ago. And I like the whole outfit idea." After giving Doku the statue Kagome walked over to her dresser and opened the top dresser drawer. She pulled out a black bra and put with the skirt and shirt then took out a pair of black boxers with flames on them and placed them with the clothes. She then took out a pair of plaid boxers and placed them with the rest of the clothes.

"What's the extra set of boxers for?" Doku asked.

"You. You're gonna borrow one of Hiten's wife-beaters and then we're gonna get wet in them." Kagome explained.

"Oh, ok." Doku said examining the statue Kagome had given her. "Thanks for the Buddha."

"No problem. Now lets go before the guys start killing each other." Kagome said laughingly.

* * *

Naraku groaned as he got out of bed. 'Damn woman is insatiable in bed.' He thought and looked at the person lying next to him. She lay on her stomach; her black hair sprawled around her person. The blanket reached up to her waist, allowing the skin of her back to be seen. He got up and changed into some clothes before leaving the bedroom, intent on calling his dear Kagome to stage a truce. 'I wonder how the little bitch will take it.'

Naraku walked into his study, picked up the receiver for the phone and dialed Kagome's cell number, courtesy of his 'friends' in the police force. After a few rings he heard her intoxicating voice.

"_Hello?"_

"_Ahh, hello my dear Kagome," There was a pause._

"_N-Naraku?" Kagome said in a shaky voice._

"_Yes it is I. Now don't go worrying your little head. I'm not going to hurt you. I just simply called to see if we could somehow formulate a truce?"_

"_A truce?"_

"_Yes, a truce. Why don't you come over tonight and we'll figure out what we can do to make both of our lives easier and…happier." Naraku said, barely able to hold in a laugh._

"_Tonight?"_

"_Yes, tonight."_

"_You're not just luring me there to finish me off are you?"_

"_No, not at all. I've realized that you are a formidable foe, one to be reckoned with. And I would love to stay in this world, if only for a little while longer." Naraku once again tried to suppress a laugh._

"_Ok, Tonight. Where and when?"_

"_My summer home, I trust Sesshoumaru will be able to give it to you. Be there at 10."_

"_Ok, summer home at 10. Wait, how did you know I was living with Sesshoumaru?"_

"_It was quite easy to figure out when Sesshoumaru dropped my case."_

"_Oh. Ok, I'll be there."_

"_All right, my sweet."_

"_Oh, and Naraku?_

"_Yes?"_

"_Pull anything and I will make sure your death is slow and painful."_

With that the phone went dead. "Oh don't worry my little Kagome. You won't know what hit you. And when you are too weak to fight back, I'll ravish your body in ways you wouldn't even dream were possible." He whispered to himself before hanging up the phone. It was time to get the plan into action.

* * *

Kagome closed her flip phone and looked at her friends. "Looks like the photo shoot is off." Kagome said and plopped on the couch.

"You're actually gonna go?" Inuyasha asked, incredulously.

"Yea I'm going," Kagome held up her hand before he could protest and smirked. "But, I'm not going alone. If I know Naraku, which I do, he's got something planned. And he's undoubtedly working with Kikyo."

"What does Kikyo have to do with this?" Inuyasha asked.

"She's a nurses aide at the hospital. She can get any drug to knock you out or kill you" Hiten answered.

"Oh." Inuyasha said.

"So what are we gonna do?" Sango asked.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." Kagome said. "Does anyone besides me, Sesshoumaru, Inu, and Hiten know how to fight?"

"My family comes from a long line of Demon slayers, so I'm pretty good with a sword. But I'm better with my Hiraikotsu." Sango chimed in.

"Hiraikotsu?" Inuyasha questioned.

"It's her very LARGE boomerang. I saw it when she used to live with me. Though I didn't know you could fight with it." Kagome answered.

"Yea, well I haven't seen a dojo around here so I couldn't practice." Sango replied.

"What about you Miroku?" Kagome asked. "You do come from a family of monks."

"I have some spiritual powers though nothing like yours. I can subdue some demons and erect barriers. Then I also have my staff, which I've been training with since I was young." Miroku answered.

"Alrighty. So all of us combined should make a pretty damn good force to be reckoned with. That is if Sesshoumaru is willing to join us?" Kagome looked towards Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru quirked a brow, "Do you honestly believe I will leave you in the hands of this fool?" Sesshoumaru said, pointing to his brother.

Kagome laughed, "I don't know Sesshou. Up until a few days ago you were an ass." She retorted then looked at Doku. "I don't expect you to fight with us Doku. It's my problem and if you don't want Hiten fighting, I'm perfectly fine with that." It was then that Kagome noticed the faraway look in Doku's eyes.

Kagome walked up to Doku and waved a hand in front of her face to see if she could get her attention. The attempt was in vain. "Doku, Doku are you alright?" Kagome asked in soft tone. She gave Doku a slight shove and released a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding when Doku looked at her. "Are you ok?"

Doku shook her head. "Umm yea, could I talk to you real quick?"

Kagome looked at here confusedly "yea sure." She then looked around the room then back to Doku. "Lets go into the kitchen." She led Doku to the kitchen and sat down on the counter top by the sink. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to make sure of something. The person you were on the phone with, his name was Naraku?" Doku asked and leaned against the counter top next to Kagome.

"Yea," Kagome answered. "Do you know him?"

Doku looked down at her feet. "Yes, though I wish I didn't."

Kagome hopped down from the counter and stood in front of Doku. "What did he do to you?" Kagome asked sincerely.

Doku looked up at Kagome, tears threatening to fall. "I was walking home from school one day. It was around 5 or 6; I'd been doing something for one of my teachers. Well I decided to take a sort-cut I knew. I walked by this one alleyway when two guys grabbed me. I struggled for a bit, but one of them slapped me hard across the face, so I just gave in. I thought if I did that then they would stop. I was wrong. The tied my hands up with rope and through me into the back of a car. It was a pretty hard blow to the head so I was a little out of it. I remembered one saying that Naraku would love me before I passed out." Doku paused to wipe away the tears that were falling. "I woke and found that I was tied to a bed, naked. I turned my head and saw a man sitting on the edge of the bed just staring at me. He grabbed my chin and said that his underlings had picked a good one and forcefully kissed me. I struggled against him and bit his tongue, but he only smiled. The sick bastard got off on it. Then he crawled up on top of me and removed him clothes and then he-he-he raped me. The whole time he kept telling me to scream out his name 'scream out Naraku, baby' he said. He said that if I didn't he'd be forced to 'cut up my beautiful little body.' I didn't know what to do, so I complied. When he was done he let me go but said he'd be around again. He said I was the best fuck he'd had in ages."

Kagome pulled Doku in a hug and stroked her hair. "I was so scared," Doku said through sobs. "I ran away so he wouldn't find me, but he always did. After a few months he got tired of me. He said if I ever told the police he'd murder my family while they were sleeping."

Kagome let Doku cry on her shoulder for a few minutes before pulling away. She placed her hands on either side of Doku's face, forcing her to look her in the eyes. "I want you to stay here. You'll be safe. I won't let him get you again. You hear me! If it's the last thing I do, I'll make sure the bastard dies!" Kagome pulled Doku into another embrace before telling her to go back to her room. "I'll be there in a few minutes to get supplies that I'll need, but you can stay there for tonight. I'll have Hiten stay with you so you don't have to worry about him."

Kagome walked into the living room and sat on the couch. "Hiten, you're staying here."

Hiten looked at Kagome wide-eyed. "But I can help!"

"You're sister needs you here. And don't ask about what we talked about, she'll tell you in her own time. Just…just look out for her. She's really upset." Kagome explained.

Hiten slumped on the couch. "Ok. Just be safe ok?"

Kagome smiled and turned her head to look at him. "Worrying about me already, eh? Shit, if I knew you were like this I wouldn't have kicked you in the balls!" She said laughingly.

"You kicked him in the balls!" Miroku and Inuyasha screamed in unison.

"Hey! He deserved it! The fucker sucker punched me and had me up against one of the lockers chocking me. I had to get him off somehow!" Kagome defended.

Miroku grabbed his groin and winced as though he could feel the pain. "But did you HAVE to kick him there? Do you know how much that hurts?"

"Oh god. Hiten's a fucking demon. He was just stunned for a while. He was back on his feet within a few minutes." Kagome said waving it off as if it were nothing.

"It still hurt though" Hiten mumbled.

Kagome gave Hiten an evil smirk. "Which do you think hurts more, a kick in the balls or being purified? I could've purified your ass, ya know!"

"That's true. So I guess in a way I should be grateful that you only kicked me in the balls." Hiten said and leaned back on the couch.

"You're just gonna admit defeat like that, man? After she kicked you in the balls!" Inuyasha said, bewildered.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said sweetly.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, "Yea"

Kagome smiled, "Sit!" Kagome's smile widened when she saw Inuyasha plummet face first into the floor. "Oh how I LOVE the power miko's have over Inu-hanyous!"

Hiten and Sesshoumaru looked back and forth between Kagome and Inuyasha in shock. "Holy shit man! How'd you do that?" Hiten questioned.

"It' a subjugation spell used by a miko on an inu-hanyou when the inu-hanyou is being unruly." Kagome explained. "And the best part of the spell is that I can change it around to make it so that if ANY demon decides to piss me off I can use it on them as well." She said, an evil glint in her eyes as she saw Sesshoumaru and Hiten gulp in fear.

"Too bad demon's can't use the subjugation spell as well," Sesshoumaru said. "It would have been much easier to get the brat to shut up."

Kagome laughed then looked at Sango, who was uncharacteristically quiet. "Sango, what's wrong?"

"I'm worried about Kohaku, Sesshoumaru had him dropped off at home but he hasn't called yet. I've got this really bad feeling." Sango explained. "Could we just go to my apartment to see if he's ok?"

"No problem, let me go get a jacket. Inu, can you drive us there?" Kagome asked.

"No sweat." Inuyasha said. "I'll meet you guys in the car."

* * *

Kohaku walked up the stairs of his and his sister's apartment building. He couldn't wait until he got to his own bed. He'd been up the whole night from the shock of Kagome's condition. And then to find out that Kagome was now perfectly fine was a shock to his system. He couldn't wait to just lay down and get some much needed sleep.

When he reached the apartment door and went to open it, he was shocked to find that it was unlocked. "We must have forgotten to lock it when we raced to the hospital." Kohaku told himself before shrugging it off as nothing. He walked into the apartment , took off his shoes and jacket, and then walked into his bedroom. He walked in and turned on the light before stopping dead in his tracks. "How?"

"Hello Kohaku?" Said a voice from inside his bedroom. "Miss me?"

"How did you find us?" He asked, too shocked to move.

"A man by the name of Naraku Hinote found out where you lived and called me up. And I must say, I'm very grateful to him. How would it look if word got out that my foster children ran away and couldn't be found?" Jashin said and smiled at the look of absolute horror on Kohaku's face. He stood up and started to slowly advance on Kohaku, fully intent on causing some bodily harm. "Now come here and accept your punishment like a good boy."

Kohaku shook his head as he took a step backward. "No," he whispered.

"What, I couldn't hear you?"

"I said, no." Kohaku said with a little more courage.

Jashin unbuckled his belt and took it off of his person. "I'd rethink that statement if I were you." He said and cracked the belt against his leg, showing Kohaku that he was beyond angry.

"Why can't you leave us alone!" Kohaku screamed and back up into the wall.

Jashin smiled a wicked smile. "Because I like to see you scream in pain."

"You sadistic bastard!" He yelled again.

Jashin took another step forward before stopping to study the way Kohaku pressed his back against the wall, as if hoping it would swallow him up. He smiled wickedly before pouncing and dragging Kohaku into the bedroom. He shoved him on the bed and used the belt to make a makeshift gag before unbuttoning his pants. Before he could even lower his pants the bedroom door swung open and he saw his foster daughter standing in the doorway with too other people. "Why hello Sango, and who might these two be."

"Kohaku!" Sango screamed and started to run to him before she was stopped by Kagome's arm. She looked at Kagome and saw the look of intense anger in her eyes. "He's mine," was all Kagome said before she walked into the bedroom

"Kohaku get out of here." She said, never taking her eyes off the man in front of her. Kohaku nodded and quickly ran out of the room and into his sister's arms.

Jashin sized Kagome up before giving a hearty laugh. "And what do you think you're gonna do to me? Scratch me with your nails?"

Kagome growled and let some of her energy to seep through her body. "You are one sick freak" was all she said before charging him and punching him in the face. She punched him a few more times until he was on the floor writhing in pain. She kneeled down and forced him to look at her. "Now you listen to me. If I EVER find out that you have so much as said a WORD to my friends, I will NOT hesitated to cut off your dick and feed it to you." To prove her pint she grabbed his member and squeezed hard. "Now you will go home and you will forget you EVER had Sango and Kohaku as foster children, or I SWEAR to Kami I will PERSONALLY make your life a living hell." She let go of his member when she saw him nod his head rapidly. "Good, now get the hell out of here before I change my mind and castrate you right now." She said standing up and walking out of the room.

When Kagome reached the living room she saw Sango on the couch holding a trembling Kohaku in her arms. Inuyasha was standing off to the side, his face clearly showing how angry he was at the sight he walked in on. Kagome walked up to Sango and Kohaku and kneeled down so that she was eye level with them. "If he calls, writes, or comes by tell me and I'll make sure that he's in so much pain he'll be wishing for death." She then stood up and walked over to Inuyasha.

"What did you do to him?" Inuyasha asked.

"Roughed him up a little bit, then promised to castrate him if he so much as thought about them." She said, an evil glint in her eyes.

Inuyasha snorted. "I would have done it right then."

"I would've but I didn't want the cops on my ass." Kagome watched as Jashin walked into the living room. "Look at them and I'll rip out your eyes." Kagome said through gritted teeth. "Call the cops and I'll murder you and your wife in your sleep." Jashin shuddered and swore he could feel her anger even though they were 10 feet apart. He quickly left the apartment, not wanting to invoke the woman's wrath again.

* * *

Kagome walked into her new home, still peeved at what she had witnessed over at Sango's apartment. She still couldn't understand what made adults want to rape a child. 'It's a ghastly offense and no child should ever have to go through something so horrible.' She thought before shuddering at the images that wouldn't stop flowing through her head; Sango's foster father huddle over Kohaku just about to rape him, Naraku raping and beating her everyday for 3 years, the cuts and bruises left behind after he pleasured himself with her body. Shaking her head of the images, Kagome walked into the living and sat down on the couch. She looked at the clock on the wall opposite of where she sat. "7 PM" she read aloud. "In 2 hours we leave to form a 'truce' with Naraku."

Inuyasha sat down next to her. "Yea, and we're down one fighter. I know Sango's not going to be up to fighting right now."

"We'll just have to be more careful." Kagome said.

"What happened to Sango?" Miroku questioned

Kagome looked up and saw Miroku sitting on the love seat in front of her. "Have you been there the whole time?"

Miroku quirked a brow, "Yea. Now tell me what the fuck happened!" He demanded

"We walked in on Sango's foster father about to rape Kohaku." Kagome stopped when she heard a gasp. "Yea, I kicked the guys ass and threatened to castrate him. Problem solved. Well, one of them at least." Kagome slumped in her seat.

"So what are we gonna do?" Miroku asked.

"Well, we'll walk in together and if Naraku tries anything we go into full battle mode. I'm not in the mood to think up a plan and we really don't have the time for it. Plus we don't know the area." Kagome explained.

"True." Inuyasha cradled his head in his hands. "This is definitely a bad day." He mumbled.

Kagome snorted. "No shit." She said and stood up. "I'm gonna go check up on Doku and get my supplies. I'll be back in a few."

Miroku and Inuyasha watched as Kagome left the room. "Do you think we should've answered this one?" Miroku asked.

"You know we should've." Inuyasha answered.

Miroku sighed. "I know, but we're getting too emotionally attached."

"It was to be expected." Came Sesshoumaru voice from the hallway.

"Whaddya mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"When we first met Kagome and Sango in the chat they both had hard times trusting people." Sesshoumaru explained while taking a seat on a reclining chair. "And the only way to get someone's trust is to become emotionally attached."

"True. But now we have one emotion that should never be involved in these things." Miroku said. He eyed the two brothers before speaking again. "Love. We're just supposed to help them, tell them who we are, then leave. We can't do that in this case."

Sesshoumaru leaned back in his chair. "Well, then when we are done we'll just ask them to join the force. We could use the extra help."

"Sounds good to me." Inuyasha said before standing up and stretching. "I'm gonna go get my sword and take a shower. You guys should get ready to. We leave in about an hour." He said and left to get the things he would need.

"Sango and Kagome are still gonna take the news pretty hard." Miroku said to Sesshoumaru.

"We'll deal with it when it comes." Sesshoumaru said, his voice indifferent. He stood as well and looked at Miroku. "Get ready. Only bring the necessities. I don't want to look like we're expecting a battle. We'll catch him by surprise."

* * *

Kagome walked into her bedroom and saw Doku asleep on her bed. She smiled softly before going to her dresser. She pulled open the top drawer and dug around before finding what she needed: her case of daggers. She hadn't used them in a while but she knew her aim was still perfect. She placed the case on her dresser before opening her second drawer and pulling out a shirt. It was a plain black shirt, but she had sewn a pocket on the inside of both sleeves that would hold her daggers. She then opened another drawer and pulled out a pair of black cargo pants. She then shed the clothes that she was currently wearing and traded them for her cargos and black shirt.

Kagome walked to her closet and took her guitar case out. She placed it gently on the floor and opened it. She looked over her guitar before taking it out and placing it on the floor beside her. After taking her guitar our she felt around the edges of the guitar case and popped out the bottom, revealing a secret compartment holding a dozen cases of different types of shuriken and ninja stars. She grabbed two cases of Bo Shuriken and placed one in each of her back pockets. She then grabbed two cases of ninja stars and placed them in the bottom pockets of her pants legs. And lastly she grabbed two cases of Hira Shuriken (also known as Shaken) and placed them in the pockets at her hips.

Kagome quickly replaced the cover to the compartment. She then carefully placed her guitar inside and closed the case. She walked to her closet and placed the guitar case back inside and looked for her leather trench coat. When she found it she place it on her person and walked over to her dresser. She opened her case of dagger and placed two in each sleeve of her shirt and two more in the inside pockets of her coat.

'I need two more things and I'm done.' Kagome thought while walking to her bed. She kneeled down and pulled out two rectangular boxes. She opened the first to reveal a Tanto sword. She then opened the second box to reveal another Tanto sword. "I may be able to create swords, but it takes to much energy." She said to herself. "Plus I like these, they form a double bladed sword when connected at the base." She took both Tanto swords and placed them in the lower inner pockets of her trench coat. She then stood up closed the boxes and placed them back under her bed.

"Time to get this show on the road." Kagome whispered to herself before leaving her bedroom to meet her friends in the living room.

* * *

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sesshoumaru stood in the living room waiting for Kagome. "Leave it to Kagome to take forever." Inuyasha mumbled to himself.

"I was getting prepared." Came Kagome's muffled voice.

Inuyasha looked up to see Kagome walking into the living room while brushing her hair, a hair tie in her mouth. "Took you long enough!" he said.

Kagome took the hair tie from her mouth and placed her hair in a ponytail. She then opened her trench coat to reveal her swords protruding from the pockets. "I told you I was getting ready. And that's not all I have." She said smirking.

Sesshoumaru quirked a brow, "Why do you have two swords when you can create two of your own." He questioned.

Kagome pulled the swords from her pockets, unsheathed them, and twirled them simultaneously in her hands. "Those swords take too much energy to create. I'll need to conserve my energy in order to fight Naraku." Kagome twirled the swords one last time before connecting them. "Plus these make a double bladed sword." She said and proceed two twirl that one around. After a few more twirls she threw the sword in the air, caught it, took it apart, sheathed them, and placed them back into her pockets.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and Miroku. Inuyasha was surprisingly wearing an outfit very similar to her own, the only difference being the color of his shirt. Sesshoumaru was wearing a pair of camouflage cargos, a camouflage shirt, and a black trench coat. Miroku opted to wear a pair of jeans and a dark blue shirt. "You guys ready?" She asked.

"Always." Inuyasha answered with a nod of his head. Sesshoumaru and Miroku nodded.

Kagome nodded before speaking. "Sesshou. Lead the way. You know where the summer home is."

Sesshoumaru walked over to the front door; Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kagome right behind. All four walked out of the house and into Sesshoumaru's car. Inuyasha and Miroku were in the back, while Kagome rode shotgun, and Sesshoumaru drove. "Thank you guys. For everything." Kagome said before letting Sesshoumaru drive in silence. 'This is going to be a long battle. And if it proves that I'll have to take Naraku down with my own demise, then so be it. I'll have to have the guys leave before hand though.' She thought as they drove in silence.

Kagome looked at her wristwatch. 9:05. 'I hope you had a nice dinner Naraku. Cause it'll be the last thing you'll ever eat.' She thought before relaxing in the seat and closing her eyes. She'd need to preserve her energy. A long battle awaited her and her friends.

* * *

_A/N: Ahh another chapter done. And it looks like I'm almost done with the story. Yay! Now for explanations on the swords and shuirkens Kagome has. First her Tanto Swords. Simply put, Tanto swords are Japanese swords that have blades that are under one shaku (12 inches and under) in length. Go here for pictures and prices of some Tanto swords.www japaneseswords4samurai com/japanese-tanto-swords htm (replace the spaces with periods). For a look at the shuriken that kagome has go here www secrets-of-shuriken com au/index1 htm (replace spaces with periods) And lastly the ninja stars that kagome also has. www tbotech com/throwing-stars htm(replace the spaces with periods)the ones i am having Kagome used are called Havoc Throwing Stars. It's near the bottom of the page. Now if only i had the cash to buy all that stuf :smiles: Ohh...I also wanted to explain further on Doku. Doku means poison in Japanese. Tee hee. She really is Chikane Himemiya of Kannazuki no Miko. an awesome yuri anime :smiles widely: you can go here for a description of the anime and a picture www animenewsnetwork com/encyclopedia/anime php?id4548(replace the spaces with a period) she's the one with the long dark hair._

_Now it's review time! Woooo! Gah I'm a bit hyper. Anyway._

AngelEyes1223: _She's gonna be with Inu. Kinda...sorta...ehh you'll find out more next chappy._

luvz inu-kag:_ I have the shirt. I wear it every valentines day. :smiles: People leave me alone when i wear it. It's sooo awesome!_

_Well thank you everyone for all the reviews...now i expect to see more:smiles: I hope you guys like the chappy. Laterz!_

_GCT_


	21. Chapter 21

_Disclaimer: Me no own...you no sue!_

_Now on with the story!

* * *

_

A Cry For Help

_By: Goth Chick Tiff_

_Summary: Kagome Higurashi is your average loner in high school who's got a lot of troubles at home that she keeps to herself. At least as normal as you can get when you're attending Takahashi High. Considering she's the only loner, Kagome spends most of her time avoiding the all-to-familiar troubles at school Though beautiful, she hides herself from the world. When she finds out that her friends from the Internet (Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango) are moving to her town, her life changes for the better. Hopefully.

* * *

_

_Chapter 21:_ _Un ami consacré. Elle sera manquée._

Sesshoumaru pulled into the driveway of Naraku's summer home and sighed as he cut off the engine. 'This is gonna be a long night' he thought before waking the three slumbering teens. "Inuyasha, Miroku. Get your asses up." he called. He then nudged Kagome with his elbow and said," You too Kagome."

Kagome slowly opened her eyes, yawning as she did so. She then straightened herself in her chair and looked out of the passenger seat window, memorizing what land she could see surrounding Naraku's home. Looking behind her seat she saw Inuyasha and Miroku still sleeping comfortably. With a sigh she climbed out of the car and slammed the door shut behind her, effectively waking one of the slumbering teens.

Inuyasha awoke with a start and glared at the smirking female who was leaning on the car. "Couldn't wake me up in a nicer way?" he growled out.

Kagome's smirk grew as she opened the door and leaned into the back seat to whisper in Inuyasha's ear. "Sorry babe, I wasn't in the mood to wake you with a kiss and dry fuck." She gave him a quick kiss on the neck and relished in the crimson blush that appeared on Inuyasha's face. Moving out of the way to let Inuyasha out of the car, she noticed Sesshoumaru staring at the house with a faraway look. "Sesshou, are you ok?" she asked concernedly.

Sesshoumaru shook his head to clear the images that ransacked his brain. "I'm fine, just thinking of a strategy."

Kagome cocked her head to the side before sighing. "Whatever. Make your car alarm go off."

Sesshoumaru quirked an eyebrow, "Why?"

Kagome smiled evilly, "To wake the pervert up, of course!"

Sesshoumaru shook his head, a small smirk on his head. He then pushed the button that would set off the alarm

Miroku jumped at the sound of the alarm, hitting his head on the roof of the car, and elicited a high pitched scream. Inuyasha and Kagome held their stomachs as they laughed while Sesshoumaru shook his head disapprovingly. Miroku shoved the door open, climbed out of the car, and then slammed the door shut behind him. Glaring daggers at Kagome and Inuyasha, he walked to the trunk of the car to get his staff. Kagome, feeling guilty for the prank, walked up to Miroku and hugged him from behind. "I'm sorry, Miroku. I just wanted one last laugh, forgive me?"

Miroku smiled, "Give me a kiss and I'll think about it."

Kagome rolled her eyes as she detached herself from the lecherous 'monk' and closed the trunk of the car, narrowly missing his fingers. "Fine," She said as she reached up and kissed him on the cheek. "Forgive me now?"

Miroku tapped his chin with a finger. "Not quite."

Kagome rolled her eyes and tossed her arms in the air "You're unbelievable! Sango is totally into you and…OOFF!" She was cut off mid-sentence when two arms pulled her into a hard torso.

"Just promise me you'll be ok." Miroku whispered, hugging her tight.

Kagome smiled softly and blinked away the tears that threatened to fall. She slowly wrapped her arms around Miroku's waist, gripping his shirt in two fists, trying to will away the oncoming tears. "I'll do my best." She whispered before planting another kiss on his cheek. She slowly pulled away from the hug just to get pulled into another.

Kagome laughed, trying to hide her tears, "What is this, Hug Kagome Day!"

Inuyasha pulled away from the hug just enough so he could look at Kagome. "Nah, that's tomorrow. I just got jealous." He said with a smile. "But then again I can do something he can't."

Kagome cocked her head to the said, an eyebrow quirked. "And what, pray tell, is that?"

"This." Inuyasha lowered his head and captured Kagome's lips in a soft kiss. He pulled Kagome's body closer to his, grinding his hips against hers, causing her to moan and deepen the kiss. Kagome's hands rose to caress smooth cheeks, Inuyasha's lowered to grab a toned ass. With his newfound leverage, Inuyasha lifted Kagome so that she could wrap her legs around his waist.

Sesshoumaru, jealous of the attention bestowed upon his brother, coughed loudly to break the pair up. "If you too are quite done, I would like to get this over and done with."

Kagome, now standing on her own feet, noticed the jealous glint that showed itself in Sesshoumaru's eyes. She sauntered over to him with a smirk on her face, her head cocked to the side. Pausing less than a foot in front of him, she said, "My, my Sesshoumaru. Are you jealous?"

Sesshoumaru looked away, refusing to answer.

Kagome laughed as she launched herself at the hard, toned body of Sesshoumaru. She hugged him tightly and smiled when she felt his arms wrap around her. "Tell Rin and the others that I'll miss them." She whispered almost inaudibly.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened slightly at Kagome's admonition. "You can tell them when you get back."

Kagome couldn't stop the tear that rolled down her cheek. "Just in case, tell them I'll miss them. And tell…" She hesitated for a moment. "Tell Inuyasha I love him."

Sesshoumaru nodded solemnly as they pulled apart. He looked up and saw Inuyasha standing a few feet in front of him, questions shining in his of which he could only guess. Sesshoumaru shook his head slightly, silently telling his that now wasn't the time for queries.

Kagome skipped over to Miroku with a happy facade. "Ok minions! Let's get this show on the road!" She said and thrust a fist in the air.

"Minions?" Sesshoumaru asked incredulously.

Kagome smiled, "Well since I AM the strongest of the group, I am the leader and you are the minions."

Inuyasha huffed, Sesshoumaru said a simple "Whatever", and Miroku just stood there confused. "What's a minion?" he asked, causing Kagome to snicker.

"I think someone needs to buy a dictionary." Kagome said. "Now let's go."

* * *

Naraku glanced at his watch. 9:57. Just three minutes until 10:00 Just three minutes until he had the two things he'd craved since he'd moved to Tokyo. The Shikon Jewel, and the girl protecting it. Ever since he saw her at the toy store all those years ago he'd wanted her. His little Kagome writhing in pleasure and pain under him. And with the Shikon Jewel he'd rule the world. He could have anything he wanted and DO anything he wanted. He could have every girl and guy fall in love with him if he so wanted it. Now he wasn't a homosexual, he was just obsessed with the notion of everyone loving him. Everyone bowing down to him, asking for his love and body.

Naraku laughed. "What should I do first when I get my hands on my precious Jewel. Mass genocide? No, no that won't do. People would think me even more a monster than I already am." Naraku made one of his hands turn into a tentacle, then sneered. "Well for one I can turn myself into a full demon rather than this retched hanyou form I'm forced to uphold."

"Retched is too nice a word to describe you," interjected a voice from the entrance of Naraku's study.

Naraku turned in his chair, a bewildered look on his face. "How'd you get in, Kagura?"

"You have a habit of leaving your door unlocked." Kagura said and walked toward Naraku's desk. "Now what was so important that you had to call me away from my date?"

Naraku smirked, "And who would stoop so low as to date you?"

Sneering, Kagura sat in a chair on the opposite side of the desk Naraku was situated at. "That's none of your damn business. Now speak or I leave."

Naraku waved a hand, as if to dismiss the subject. "I need your special abilities."

Kagura cocked her head to the side; a devilish smirk graced her face. "My special abilities aren't warranted for your use any longer." She said and threw a file on his desk. "I looked over our contract, I'm supposed to work with you until I either turn 26 or I successfully finish 1000 of your…missions."

Naraku rapidly looked over the contract, trying to find that particular paragraph. "I don't remember agreeing to that."

"Third page; first paragraph." Kagura said leaning back in her chair.

Naraku flipped to the third page and read aloud. "I, Kagura Wind, agree that I will be released from Sir Naraku Hinote should I successfully complete 1000 tasks of any kind or come of the age of 26…SHIT!"

Kagura threw another file on Naraku's desk. "That one is Kanna's. She has the same limitations as I do. But she's done well over the 1000 tasks required. Now since I am 27 and Kanna has performed about 2000 or so of your errands that is technically a breach of contract, which means our contracts are terminated. It also means we are no longer at your services." Kagura stood up and walked out of the room. At the doorway of Naraku's study she stopped. "Oh, and the company you are expecting is about 5 minutes away. Don't be too mad at them for being late. I caused a little delay." She said before walking out of the room and toward the front door.

Naraku cursed loudly. His plan was now foiled and he had 5 minutes to think of another one. "I'll get you for this Kagura." Naraku growled. "You and your damnable sister will pay dearly."

* * *

Kikyo watched as Kagura left the house with a sneer. She'd overheard what they'd been talking about and knew that Kagura and Kanna were a vital part of Kagome's demise. With them gone, there was no way that they could get the Shikon no Tama or kill Kagome. "Naraku!" Kikyo called as she walked toward the study. "What the fuck are we gonna do now that the bitch and her sister aren't helping!"

Naraku glared daggers at the teenage girl that walked into his study. "I'm working on it. Why don't you look for someone to screw and leave me in peace?" He growled out before pushing her out of the room and slamming the door shut in her face. He walked back to his computer and turned on his computer looking through his file of contacts. "FUCK!" Looking through his files he noticed that all except one were gone on different assignments. And the last one wasn't even one of his colleagues. Just the lawyer he had write up the counterfeit peace contract. "Looks like I'm gonna have to do this on my own. And the only thing I have going for me is a nymphomaniac nurse's aide that was trained as a priestess. Great." He said sarcastically.

Naraku raised his head at the sound of a car alarm. "Looks like it's time to play Mr. Nice Guy." He stood up and walked out of his study and saw Kikyo sitting on the couch in the living room. "Go in the bedroom, she's here. Don't come out until it's absolutely necessary."

Just as his bedroom door closed the doorbell rang. Quickly straightening his suit, he walked to the door and opened it. To his surprise, Kagome wasn't alone. "Hello my dear and who are these handsome…Sesshoumaru!"

Kagome smiled as she pushed her way inside the house. "Well, he was the only one that knew how to get here, plus he's a lawyer so he should be able to tell if the contract is real." Walking into the living she looked around the house, memorizing the format. "Pretty sweet place you have here, Naraku."

"Why thank you, my dear. Now if you all would just take a seat, I'll go get the contract." Naraku said, leading the others to the living room before going into his study.

When Naraku left the room Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sesshoumaru took a seat on the couch. "There's someone else here." Sesshoumaru said, looking around the house.

"I know," Kagome said. "And I know who it is." She crossed her arms and took a seat on the couch next Inuyasha. "Kikyo, why don't you get your annoying ass out her!." She called, smiling when she saw the door across from her open.

"How'd you know I was here?" Kikyo questioned, a hand on her hip.

"I'm good a picking up people's auras. And I know yours like the back of my hand." Kagome smirked as she saw Kikyo shift uncomfortably. "What's the matter, Kinky-hoe? You look nervous?"

"Kikyo, I told you to stay in the bedroom," came Naraku's voice from the hallway.

"Aww, don't be too mad. I told the slut to come out." Kagome said, smirking at Naraku.

Kikyo glared daggers at Kagome. "You know, if it weren't for Naraku's plan to drug you and force the location of the Shikon out of you, I wouldn't hesitate to beat the shit out of you!" she yelled.

"You stupid slut, you just gave the plan away!" Naraku screamed, slapping Kikyo across the face.

Kagome clapped. "Nicely done Kikyo, you're more of an idiot than I thought." She said, laughing as she stood up from her sitting position. "Well, no matter. I wasn't planning on signing the contract anyway."

Naraku growled. "Don't you ever shut up?" he said, walking over to Kagome. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sesshoumaru went to stand behind Kagome, looks of promised pain on their faces. Naraku laughed. "Looks like you've got your own little army."

"Yea, I'm surprised you don't have one of your own. Or is she it." Kagome said, nodding her head toward Kikyo. "If she is, I seriously doubt you'll win."

Kikyo walked up to Kagome and slapped her across the face. "Watch what you say, bitch. You don't know who you're dealing with."

Kagome snickered. "Inuyasha, Miroku, Sesshou, you guys deal with Naraku while I show this slut who her superior is." She said before punching Kikyo in the cheek.

Kikyo staggered a bit and rubbed her sore check before assuming her fighting stance. Kagome and Kikyo eyed each other, neither moving from their spots. Kikyo, taking the first move, ran toward Kagome and flipped over her. Landing in a crouch she swiped her leg around her, trying to knock Kagome off her feet. Kagome jumped up and threw one of her daggers at Kikyo, frowning when she saw Kikyo dodge it.

Kagome landed on her feet and took her fighting stance once again. She waved Kikyo towards her with her outstretched hand. She smiled when she saw Kikyo running toward her again, ducking when she saw Kikyo's leg aimed to kick her head. Looking up she saw Kikyo's foot coming down towards her and quickly rolled out of the way. 'She's better than I thought.' Kagome thought, once again assuming her fighting stance, this time choosing to be on the offensive.

Kikyo growled as she saw Kagome roll out of the way. 'The bitch is fast, too fast.' She thought, dodging a punch at her head. Quickly, Kikyo raised an arm to block a kick that would have knocked her off her feet, cursing at the pain that coursed through her arm. Recovering quickly, she threw a punch at Kagome's head followed by a few quick jabs to her chest which were blocked and parried. As a last resort, she threw a kick to Kagome's head, which was caught with a hand.

"Oh c'mon Kikyo, I thought you were gonna kick my ass." Kagome said, grabbing Kikyo's leg with her other hand as well. Effortlessly, Kagome threw Kikyo to a wall. She then quickly grabbed two Hira shuriken from her pocket and threw them at Kikyo, pinning her at the shoulders to the wall. Kagome walked over to the pinned Kikyo, a hand on her hip. "Ya know, I expected more from you. I guess I should lower my expectations."

Kikyo growled. "You just got lucky." She said, flinching at the pain in her shoulder.

Kagome smirked, backing up a few steps. "You keep thinking that." She said as she pulled out two Bo shuriken and threw them at Kikyo's hands, pinning them to the wall, assuring that Kikyo wouldn't be able to aide Naraku.

Kikyo flinched, refusing to scream, as she felt the shuriken rip through her flesh. "Just wait until I get down from here Kagome. I'll make you wish you were never born!" She growled out.

Kagome walked up to Kikyo and whispered in her ear. "I already wish that. And it's all because of your boyfriend."

Kagome looked over to Inuyasha, Miroku, Sesshoumaru and Naraku. Miroku was panting heavily, the barrier around him starting to fade. His right hand was bleeding profusely and she could see a large wound in the middle, most likely inflicted by one of Naraku's tentacles. Inuyasha was off to the side, catching his breath, holding a sword in front of him prepared to block anything that came his way. Sesshoumaru was ripping through a mass of tentacles, trying to get to Naraku.

Kagome pulled out three ninja stars and threw them at Naraku's head, cursing when they were parried. "I leave you guys to fight Naraku and you haven't even inflicted any mortal wounds yet." She called out to her friends, while walking toward the battle, swords in hand.

Inuyasha growled. "You try fighting this bastard and see if you can wound him!" He yelled.

Scowling Kagome walked over to Miroku. "I did, remember. And I was able to knock him out and hand him over to the cops. I mean, I can understand why Miroku's all tired, he's human and doesn't have as much stamina as us, but you guys have demon blood in you." She said as she took Miroku's hand, closing the wound.

Sesshoumaru quirked an eyebrow and dodged a tentacle that was coming his way. "If you think you can do any better, than by all means, take over." He challenged.

A blue flame started to engulf Kagome's person. "That's what I planned to do." She said, dropping her swords and clasping her hands together whispering an incantation. When Kagome looked up her eyes were white and wind was blowing through her hair. "Inuyasha! Sesshoumaru! Go wait with Miroku!"

Naraku laughed a sinisterly. "I've grown in power my dear Kagome. What makes you think you could possible defeat me now?" He sent a tentacle towards Kagome, frowning when she seemed to disappear and reappear in another spot, her swords in hand in the form of an X in front of her person.

Kagome smiled. "The fact that I've been training my ass off ever since your cronies killed my mother and brother. " She said twirling her swords. Kagome took her fighting stance, one sword pointing to her left, the other pointing toward Naraku. She charged Naraku, cutting down and dodging any tentacles that came her way.

Naraku growled. It didn't hurt when the tentacles where sliced off, but at the rate Kagome was going she'd make contact with his body in minutes. His eyes widened when he saw a sword hurtling his way. Naraku quickly ducked but didn't expect the sword to boomerang back, resulting in the loss of an arm. Naraku held back a scream and clutched his stub of an arm. 'The bitch wasn't lying. She's much stronger than before.' He smiled. 'But so am I.' Naraku chuckled as he regenerated his arm and saw Kagome's eyes widen.

Kagome narrowed her eyes and took a standing position. "What do you say we fight this battle normally." She offered. "And I'll only use one sword."

Naraku smiled evilly. "Alright my dear, but don't cry when you lose." Accepting the offer, Naraku replaced his concealment spell.

"Inuyasha," Kagome called. "Give him your sword."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Are you kidding me? He'll kick your ass from here to the moon!" he yelled.

Sesshoumaru crossed his arms. "Give him the sword, Otouto. She's got something planned."

Inuyasha huffed, but threw the sword towards Naraku, missing his head and pinning it to the wall. "Thanks Inu," Kagome said. "Now you three get the hell out of here."

"WHAT?" they all cried in unison.

Kagome growled. "You heard me. I can't fight if I'm worried about you. Now get your off your asses and go!" she cried, throwing three Bo shuriken at them to get them moving.

Inuyasha grabbed Miroku's arm, helping him stand. He looked over at Kagome and saw the pleading look in her eyes. "You better make sure you make it out of here alive." He said sternly.

Kagome smiled. "I'm not leaving you alone just yet." She said reassuringly. Kagome turned back to Naraku when she saw the others leave safely. She twirled her swords once before connecting them at the base.

"That was reckless Kagome, without them you can't win." Naraku chuckled and pulled Inuyasha's sword out of the wall. "And I thought we agreed on one sword."

Kagome narrowed her eyes and threw the doubled-bladed sword in the air, catching it behind her back and crouching. "I won't endanger them, I love them too much. I can win without them. And it is one sword; it's just double-bladed."

Naraku took a crouching position as well. The sword horizontally in front of him with the blade pointing to the right. He had the palm of his right hand pressed against the smooth edge of the sword, his fingertips toward the ceiling. "What makes you so sure?"

Kagome twirled the sword slowly in one hand behind her. "Because I have one move that will kill you, but it comes at a price I am willing to take." She said, mentally counting how many shuriken, ninja stars, and daggers she had left. 'Three daggers, one Bo shuriken, four Hira shuriken, and four ninja stars. Good enough.' She thought.

Naraku chuckled, "So you're going to sacrifice yourself, are you? Only a foolish person would do that."

"Call me what you will, but remember, you're the one with a one way ticket to Hell." She said throwing her last Bo shuriken, starting the fight.

Naraku blocked the shuriken with his sword and charged Kagome, swinging his sword. Kagome parried each swing with a swing of her own sword resulting in a locking of swords. Kagome and Naraku each pushed against their swords, trying to overpower the other. Quickly, Kagome ducked into a half-split and raised her sword, stopping Naraku's from coming down onto her. She smiled as she pushed hard against Naraku's sword, unlocking their swords. Performing a one-handed cartwheel, she was able to kick Naraku right in the face. Standing upright again, Kagome twirled her sword before assuming another fight stance.

Naraku shook his head, clearing away the dizziness. He crouched again and waved Kagome over to him with his free outstretched hand. His eyes widened when Kagome appeared in front of him, kicking him in the stomach. Naraku staggered backwards, clutching his stomach. He quickly regained his composure in time to block an oncoming array of sword swings. 'Damn it. She's fast, faster than before.' He thought swiping his sword in an attempt to slash Kagome in the stomach. Naraku frowned when he saw Kagome twirl in time to evade the swing, her coat getting sliced instead. Kagome looked behind her at the tear in her coat. "This is a hundred fucking dollar coat, asshole!" She screamed.

Without hesitation, Kagome flew at Naraku, swinging her sword rapidly. Naraku hardly had time to block the onslaught that came his way, almost getting another arm chopped off. Kagome threw a kick at Naraku's head. As expected, Naraku ducked, so she twirled her leg around her ducking at the same time, catching Naraku off guard and causing him to fall on his back. Naraku quickly somersaulted backward, avoiding a blow from Kagome's sword. Naraku panted as he assumed his fighting stance. Kagome noticed this and smiled. 'Guess I won't need to fight much longer. He's already tired.' She thought, thrusting her sword to the side.

* * *

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru carried Miroku out of the house. "Inuyasha, do me a favor and shut up." Sesshoumaru said. Inuyasha had been grumbling ever since Kagome decided to take on Naraku alone. "She's stronger than all of us, and somehow faster. We just have to believe in her."

"I do believe in her. I just wish she didn't go and decide to fight on her own. I mean, we can help for god's sake!" He grumbled..

"Inuyasha," interjected Miroku's voice, "you grumbling on about it isn't gonna change anything. So do me and Sesshoumaru a favor and shut up!" he exclaimed. "I'm getting really sick of your kicked puppy attitude. I just had a hole in my fucking hand and I'm getting carried out of the house because I can hardly walk. Your energy is almost depleted, and Sesshoumaru over here, though he may not look it, has used about 60 percent of his energy. When we left, Kagome didn't even use 20 of her energy. The same goes for Naraku. There's not much we can do. So get used to the fact that Kagome can take care of herself. She doesn't need you being her 'Knight in Shining Armor'. Now quit your thoroughly annoying whining and help me to the damn car!"

Inuyasha huffed, knowing that Miroku was right. He looked back to the house, silently hoping and praying to every god that Kagome would be alright.

* * *

Sango looked at the clock on her bedside dresser. 11:33. Two and a half hours ago Kagome, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and Miroku left to fight Naraku. Four hours ago she had found Jashin about to rape Kohaku. Half an hour ago she decided to go and help her friends.

Kohaku was peacefully asleep on her new bed, curled into a ball under the covers. It had taken Sango over an hour to get him to stop crying, two hours to get him to fall asleep. Now she was at the dresser she used shuffling around for a shirt and pants. She had taken two duffle bags full of her and Kohaku's clothes with her to Inuyasha's, knowing Kohaku would never feel safe sleeping in their apartment any more. Sango took a hair-tie and brush from the top of her dresser. She placed the scrunchy in her mouth and proceeded to brush her hair, gathering it in a ponytail. She placed the scrunchy in her hair and changed into a pair of black cargos and black long-sleeved shirt.

Walking to her closet, Sango picked up the converse she had taken from Kagome and walked over to the bed. She sat down on the edge and pulled on the converse. Afterward she straightened out her pants legs and walked to the door of her room. Looking back at Kohaku one last time, she decided that she'd have to ask Inuyasha if they could stay here. It was the only way to keep him safe. She quietly walked out of the bedroom and closed the door behind her. She had asked Hiten if she could borrow his car, and lucky for her Kagome left her phone here. She was able to get the address the belonged to Naraku's phone number, now all she had to do was stop at her house and pick up her sword and Hiraikotsu. Then she'd be on her way to help her friends. She just hoped she wasn't too late.

Sango grabbed Hiten's car keys off of the coffee table and walked out of the house. Hopping into the driver's side of Hiten's new Mustang GT, Sango sighed and started the engine. 'This is going to be a long night.' She thought, pulling out of Inuyasha's driveway, heading toward her apartment.

* * *

Kagome dodged a swing to her head, pulling off a one-handed back handspring and full-twisting layout. Glaring at Naraku, she went in her lower pant pocket and pulled out two ninja stars. Running toward Naraku, she threw them at Naraku then jumped up and threw a dagger at him. Naraku, not expecting the dagger didn't have time enough to dodge and got hit in the shoulder. Flinching, he pulled the dagger out and flung it back at Kagome, who in turn kicked it out of the way, causing it to get stuck in a wall.

Once again, Naraku charged at Kagome, angry beyond reason and forgetting all technique. Kagome dodged and parried blows left and right, but missed a sword thrust that caught her in the stomach. Naraku smirked and pushed the sword through her abdomen until the tip protruded from her back. "You lose, my darling." He whispered, kneeling to look Kagome in the eye.

Kagome coughed up blood and grabbed the sword with her free hand. "Not just yet." She said, pulling the sword out her stomach, flinching in pain. She pushed Naraku back and smiled at the look on Naraku's face. "It'll take more than that to kill me." She said, wiping the blood off of her mouth. Kagome, blocking out the pain in her abdomen, charged at Naraku with a series of swings and kicks that Naraku had trouble blocking. Quickly, Kagome unconnected the swords and swung the swords with a newfound strength.

Twirling with her arms outstretched, Kagome was able to slash Naraku in the throat. Kagome looked behind her to see Naraku clutching at his deeply wounded, trying to stop the bleeding. She smirked, dropped her swords, and ran towards Naraku. Using his slightly bent knee as leverage, she was able to jump up and kick Naraku in the head, severing it from his body. Kagome staggered as she landed and pressed a hand to the wound on her stomach. She looked over to the wall Kikyo was pinned to. Smiling, she walked over to the girl.

Kikyo's eyes widened at the sinister smile that graced Kagome's face. Closing her eyes, she shrank against the wall, trying with all her might to disappear. Kagome laughed as she approached the trapped girl, and pulled the shuriken harshly out of Kikyo's hands and shoulders. "Run." She said. "Don't look back; don't call the cops, just run. You'll never get a chance like this again." Kikyo nodded dumbly and followed the girl's advice and ran out the front door.

Kagome wiped the blood off of her shuriken and placed them in her pockets before walking to the adjacent wall which had a dagger embedded in it. Sighing, Kagome walked to the opposite wall which had a number of shuriken, daggers, and ninja stars embedded in it. "God I'm beat." She said to herself, still clutching her stomach. Once she had attained all of her lost weapons she walked over to her swords, sheathed them, and placed them back in her trench coat pockets. Without another thought Kagome walked toward the front door, ignoring the blurriness and dizziness. "It's finally done, and I didn't even have to use my final move." She said and walked out the front door.

* * *

Sango flew up the stairs of her apartment building and rushed into her apartment. "Where did I leave them." She whispered to herself, running into her bedroom and searching through her closet. When she found her sword and obscenely huge boomerang she ran out of her apartment and down the stairs. It was almost midnight and she didn't want to dally incase her friends were in danger. She just got them; she didn't want to lose them so soon. She wouldn't be able to handle it. Sango rushed to the trunk of Hiten's car, hurriedly placing her Hiraikotsu and sword inside before slamming it shut. She ran around the car and hopped into the driver's seat, closed the door, and cut on the engine.

Upon hearing the car roar to life, Sango backed out of her space and sped down the street. She didn't care that she was going well-over the speed limit; she just wanted to get to her friends. At the moment that was all that mattered: her friends and her family. Hell, her friends were her family. They were the only family she had and she wasn't going to let them fall at the hands of some no-good, raping, asshole fugitive. Nope. Not on her watch!

Sango turned onto the interstate, narrowly missing a car. "Get out of the damn way!" she screamed out of the window, cutting off any people that were in her way. Sango turned on the radio and tuned to a station that always had music which raised her spirit, like fuel to a fire. Flooring the gas, Sango weaved in and out on any traffic that presented itself silently thanking her father for teaching her how to drive. "Dad, if you hadn't drag raced I would be in some deep shit right now" she said to herself, smiling. Seeing the exit she needed to take, she slowed down a bit, so as not to crash on the turn.

While driving, Sango saw a silver car in the distance. Letting up on the gas, she came to a stop scaring the three inhabitants of the car. "God damn fucking idiot! Watch where you're fucking parking," Came Inuyasha's voice as he stepped out of the car.

Sango smiled as she stepped out of the car. "Sorry Inu, I didn't mean to scare you. I just didn't want to miss anything." She said and walked toward the silver-haired hanyou.

"Sango? What're you doing here?" He questioned when he saw who it was. "And what are you doing with Hiten's car driving around like a lunatic?"

Sango walked up to Inuyasha with a hand on her hip. "I come here to offer my help and you call me a lunatic? If I didn't think of you as family I'd turn around and leave!" She said appalled.

Inuyasha smiled. "Still the over-dramatic actress I see," he said laughing and pulled her into a hug. "How's Kohaku doing?" He asked pulling apart.

Sango laughed and slapped Inuyasha on the arm. "He's doing much better. I finally got him to sleep about three hours ago." Sango looked around and didn't see Kagome. "Where's Kagome?" She asked, worriedly.

Inuyasha crossed his arms. "The bitch told us to high-tail it out of there, so now we're just sitting here worrying our asses off. About five minutes ago Kikyo came running out like a bat outta hell. She looked like she saw a ghost or something." He said snorting.

"I thought I told you not to call me a bitch," interjected a voice from Naraku's porch. Inuyasha and Sango looked over to where the voice came from and saw Kagome staggering down the porch steps with a hand clutching her stomach.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called and rushed over to where Kagome was standing, arriving there just in time to catch a her before she fell to the ground. "Kags, are you ok? Kags! Sesshoumaru, start the car!" He called, standing with a limp Kagome in his arms. He rushed into the car placing Kagome in the back and climbed in after. Inuyasha stuck his hand out of the window and waved a finger in a circle, telling Sango to turn around and follow him.

Lifting up Kagome's shirt, he saw an open wound in her stomach, blooding draining from the hole profusely. "Sess, man, you gotta step on it. I don't think she's gonna make it!" He said to his brother, ripping off the sleeve oh his shirt and placing it against the wound. Inuyasha lifted Kagome a bit to see if there were any other wounds. "Goddammit! The bastard stabbed right through her!" He cried. Miroku get your ass back here, I need your help!"

Without question, Miroku climbed into the back of the car. "Ok rip off a sleeve of your shirt. Now!" Inuyasha ordered. "Good, now press it against her wound in the back, hopefully it'll stop the blood from flowing."

Miroku shakily added pressure against the wound and jumped at the sound of his phone. Looking at the caller ID he flipped his phone open.

_On Phone_

"_Sango!" Miroku called into the phone._

"_Miroku, how's Kagome doing, is she ok" Sango asked concernedly._

"_She's not looking good, she's bleeding really bad."_

"_What?"_

"_She's got a really bad wound. Naraku stabbed right through Kagome's stomach. I have to go."_

"_Ok, just tell Sesshoumaru to follow me." _

"_Ok"_

_Normal_

Miroku flipped the phone closed. "Sesshoumaru, Sango said to follow her." Miroku called to the front seat.

Sesshoumaru scrunched his eyebrows. "What do you mean 'Follow'… OH SHIT!" Sesshoumaru swerved to the side when he Sango pull up next to him and pass him. "Miroku, you're girlfriend's a lunatic!" he called back, flooring the gas trying to keep up with the Mustang.

* * *

Sango pulled into Tokyo Hospital, followed shortly by Sesshoumaru. Running into the emergency entrance, she called for help. Searching around the lobby she ran to the nurse's station. "I need a stretcher! My friend is badly wounded!" she cried.

The nurse behind the desk, spoke on the loud speaker. "Doctor Wolf, Doctor Himura! Come to the emergency lobby we need your help!" She quickly ran outside and to one of the ambulances, taking a stretcher from the back and wheeled it back to the lobby. Seeing a bloody teenage boy holding a limp blood covered girl in his arms followed by two other teenagers, the nurse wheeled the stretcher over to them. "What happened!" She asked Inuyasha.

"She and some guy were sparring when he stabbed her and ran away." He said, lying. Running beside the stretcher as the nurse wheeled it into an emergency operating room. Looking around Inuyasha saw Dr. Wolf and another doctor prepping the room. "Dr. Wolf, you gotta help her!" he cried.

"Inuyasha?" Dr. Wolf asked then looked at the girl lying on the stretcher. "Oh God, Kagome!" Dr. Wolf rushed over to the stretcher. "Hurry, hook her up to the IV! Dr. Himura, get him out of here!"

Dr. Himura pushed a struggling Inuyasha into the waiting room, reassuring him that Kagome would be ok. Inuyasha huffed and pulled away from the doctor to look for his friends. He found Sesshoumaru sitting in a chair in the waiting room, a worried expression on his face. Miroku was hugging a crying Sango. Inuyasha snickered solemnly, "It's déjà vu all over again," he said as he sat down next to his brother.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Yea, and this time she's already marked. Whatever happens happens. There's nothing we can do about it." He said somberly.

Inuyasha sighed. "This is the worst case we've had. None of the others had it this bad." Inuyasha said, holding his head in his hands.

Upon hearing this, Sango pushed away from Miroku sniffling. "What others?" She asked walking over to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha flinched visibly and raised his head. "Nothing Sango." He said, trying to avoid the subject.

Sango looked at Inuyasha quizzically, "You said something about cases and other people, it's obviously not nothing." She insisted.

Miroku walked over to Sango and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Sango, why don't you just sit down, it's not important right now."

Sango shoved Miroku's hand off her shoulder. "You know what he's talking about, don't you?" She said pointing at Inuyasha.

Miroku sighed. "Sango, just sit down. It's been a long night, and Kagome's lying in that operating room bleeding to death! Now I don't know about you, but I'm more worried about Kagome at the moment than something Inuyasha said. Whether I know what he's talking about or not!" Miroku yelled, losing his patience.

Sango walked up to Miroku with tears in her eyes and slapped him. "Don't you dare presume to tell me what to worry about! I've been at home taking care of my brother who nearly got raped by our foster father while at the same time hoping you guys were ok! I've known Kagome longer than you, she trusted me before any of you with her secret! I was the one who took care of her when she was beaten by her step-father before you guys even moved out here! She's like my sister! You can't even imagine what she means to me!" She screamed, tears flowing uncontrollably down her cheeks.

"Sango," Miroku said softly, "Calm down."

"No!" cried Sango, "My sister's in the fucking hospital again! Ever since you guys moved here she's been in the hospital twice! TWICE! Now I want you to tell me what the fuck Inuyasha meant by others!"

Inuyasha stood up and looked at Sango, "Me, Sesshoumaru, and Miroku are part of an organization called THST: Teens Helping Suicidal Teens. We all lived some pretty bad lives, Miroku is still living in one. We go into suicidal chats trying to help the people who appear the worst. Usually it's just kids who are misunderstood, but with you and Kagome we knew it was different. You guys seemed to know each other before we got there and sounded as if you made a suicide pact so we decided to help you guys, not knowing that we'd get emotionally attached. And before you say anything about us lying to you, we only did it because we knew you'd ignore us. It was the only way to get you guys to trust us, and because of that we are all friends. I don't regret what we did, and I can be damn sure neither does Miroku or Sesshoumaru. I'm not sorry I met you guys, and I never will be, but like Miroku said: It's not important at the moment. What is, is Kagome. She needs us to be strong. So please, can we talk about this later?" Inuyasha pleaded, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Sango took a seat on the far side of the waiting room. Lifting up her legs, she placed the heels of her feet on the edge of the chair and rested her head on her knees. Tears were still streaming down her face when Dr. Wolf came out of the operating room and called Sesshoumaru over to him. When Sesshoumaru was in front of him, Dr. Wolf placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. "She lost a lot of blood. Her heart was barely beating when she got here." Dr. Wolf hesitated, a tear rolled down his check. "She didn't make it."

Sesshoumaru fell to the ground, his eyes wide. He looked over at Inuyasha and shook his head, telling him that Kagome was gone. Inuyasha fell back in his chair, shocked. Sango looked back and forth between the two brothers. "What's wrong? What happened! Tell me!"

Dr. Wolf walked up to Sango and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry, dear. She's gone." A scream echoed through the hospital walls as Sango cried into Dr. Wolfs' shirt. Miroku walked over to the hugging pair and pulled Sango to him, rubbing circles on her back trying to console her. Miroku cried silently, hugging Sango close to him, not believing that their friend was actually gone.

For an hour they stayed in the waiting room; Sango crying into Miroku's chest, Inuyasha sobbing in his chair and Sesshoumaru sitting in the middle of the hall with a distant look in his eyes. It was about 2:00 in the morning when they all clamed down enough to drive home. Inuyasha rode in the passenger seat of Sesshoumaru's car, taking care not to look in the back seat; lest he see the blood and break down, while Sesshoumaru drove. Miroku drove Hiten's car while Sano lay in the back seat sobbing silently.

When they arrived at Inuyasha's house, Miroku had to carry a distressed Sango into the house. Both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru appeared to be zombies, walking slowly and absent minded. All four were traumatized and neither knew what they were going to tell the others. All they knew was that their best friend was no longer in this world. She would no longer feel the wind blow through her hair or feel the sun on her skin. She would no longer feel the rain fall on her skin or taste the snow on her tongue. She wouldn't be able to feel the touch of her friends or the sweet kisses Inuyasha bestowed upon her. She was gone and nothing would ever bring her back.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were the last to enter the house. Sesshoumaru closed the door behind him and called Inuyasha, stopping him from going to his bedroom. "What is it Aniki?" Inuyasha asked, tiredly

Sesshoumaru pulled Inuyasha into a hug, not caring who saw. "Kagome wanted me to tell you something." He whispered almost inaudibly. Inuyasha sniffled and nodded his head, silently telling his brother to go on. "She wanted me to tell you she loves you and that she'll miss you." Inuyasha sobbed into his brother's chest, grabbing Sesshoumaru's shirt in his fists. Sesshoumaru rested his head against Inuyasha's, a lone tear falling down his cheek.

Slowly, Sesshoumaru pulled away from the hug. "Go get some sleep, Otouto. I have to tell Rin." Inuyasha nodded and left his brother standing alone in the Living room. Oddly, the house seemed bigger now that Kagome wasn't there. It seemed more ominous, like something dark and evil was going to swallow him whole. Slowly, Sesshoumaru began his trek to Rin's bedroom. He knew it would take a long while for Rin to get over her 'Mommy's' death. Aside from him and Inuyasha, Kagome was the only person that Rin got really close to. Rin was devoted to Kagome, and to find out that Kagome was cruelly ripped out of her life would devastate her.

Sesshoumaru sighed as he reached Rin's bedroom. He quietly opened the door and found Rin sleeping peacefully in her room. He hated to wake her, but he would never be able to tell her why her mommy is gone if he waited until tomorrow. Sighing again, he walked to Rin's bed and shook her awake. Rin slowly opened her eyes. "Yes daddy?" she asked innocently. Sesshoumaru sat on Rin's bed and pulled Rin into a hug.

"Rin, do you remember when we talked about life and death?" He asked, not knowing how he was going to tell Rin that Kagome was dead. Rin nodded. "Sadly, somebody died today. Somebody we all know and love; somebody who showed us a great deal of fun and love." Sesshoumaru hesitated, choking back a sob. "I'm sorry Rin, but Kagome isn't with us anymore."

Rin let out a wail as she hugged Sesshoumaru, crying into his shirt. Sesshoumaru tried his best to console the crying girl, but no amount of hugs or words of endearment would ever bring her mother back. Rin cried into Sesshoumaru's chest for an hour before wearing herself out and falling asleep in his arms. Sesshoumaru gently tucked the girl into bed, careful not to wake her, before going off to his own room to rest. He was right. It was a long night. One he wished he could take back.

* * *

Kagome's funeral was held a month later. Sango, Kohaku, Doku, Hiten, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Rin, Miroku, and Kouga sat in the first row of the funeral home at Kagome's Wake. When the priest was done reading the Last Rites he called Sango up to the altar. "Kagome once wrote me a poem when I fist moved here, and I'd like to read it for her today…" Sango held back a sob as tears rolled down her cheeks. "She wrote:

I've searched far and wide

For a single person like you

And now there's no way Ill let go

Of a friendship so true

You're there when I'm depressed

And listen when I whine

And I'm ever so grateful

That our lives are intertwined

You've never forsaken me

After the trauma I went through

And because of that

I owe so much to you

But now it's my turn

So lay your problems on me

and soar like the wind;

Playful and carefree.

All your worries and fears

I will solve them all

I'll be right there next to you

To help you stand tall

You are my friend

My confidant, my sister

And I'll cherish our time spent,

From now and forever."

Sango held back a few more sobs before continuing. "Kagome was my friend, and I loved her like a sister. Even through her hard life she always found a reason to smile. So keep smiling, Kagome, we'll miss you so very much." Walking back to her seat, Sango wiped the tears that flowed freely down her cheeks.

Miroku stood up and hugged Sango before walking to the altar. "I met Kagome about two years ago." He smiled. "In a chatroom." The people elicited a somber laugh. "She was always a spitfire, you could tell just IMing her. She was never one to give up on something she believed in. She was loyal to her friends and wouldn't hesitate to back them up in a fight. She had a great sense of humor." Miroku laughed. "We were getting ready to do this photo shoot she thought up, and she was checking to make sure our sizes were correct and she went and slapped me on the ass." The crowd starting laughing, "It totally took me by surprise. And then she goes 'What Miroku, you can dish it out but you can't take it?'" Miroku elicited a somber laugh, "She was a great friend, no one will ever compare to her."

Inuyasha was next to stand at the altar. "What can I say? Kagome was the best thing that ever happened to me. She was smart, beautiful…genuine. She didn't care what other people thought about her. She didn't pretend to be something she wasn't. She was unique, she was…Kagome. She liked puzzles. I didn't understand why then, but I do know. She said it was like taking a broken life and putting it back together. Kagome's life was the hardest puzzle of all, and she died before I could finish putting it together. I love you Kags, and I'll miss you more than you'll ever know."

Lastly, Kouga stood at the altar. "I knew Kagome when she was young. She was beautiful even then. She was radiant, and full of life. Probably one of the happiest people in the world. That changed when I betrayed her trust and when her father died. A few years later, I saw her and begged for her forgiveness. I knew that I wasn't worthy of it, but I couldn't stand her being angry at me. Surprisingly she forgave me when she didn't even have to. But that was Kagome. Forgiving and always ready to solve your problems. There will never be another Kagome and she will be terribly missed."

Kouga stepped down from the altar and walked back to his seat. With a few last words from the priest everyone headed outside in the rain. Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Kouga, Miroku, Hiten, and Dr. Wolf carried the coffin out of the funeral home into the hearse that would take her to the cemetery to be buried.

Everyone got in there cars and followed the hearse to Tokyo Cemetery. Sango cried throughout the burial, switching between Inuyasha's and Miroku's shoulders, only moving from her spot to place a rose on Kagome's coffin. There were over three dozen roses on Kagome's coffin as it was lowered to the ground. Over a hundred people came to the funeral wake and burial.

Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Kouga watched as the grave was filled with dirt. The gravestone had two roses carved into it. Kagome's name, along with her date of birth and death was centered between the roses. Below the roses was written _Un ami consacré. Elle sera manquée. _: A devoted friend. She will be missed.

* * *

_A/N: I know, I know. I took forever to update. There were a lot of problems happening at home, plus we a new computer so i had to write the chapter again. Not kewl. There will be an epilogue, so wait for the next chappy. I'll get started on it soon. I just have to finish this book first. Thank you my blessed readers and reviewers :hugs and kisses:_


	22. Epilogue

_Final Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue_

_Now on with the final chapter!

* * *

_

_A Cry For Help_

_By: Trinugrl666_

_Summary: Kagome Higurashi is your average loner in high school who's got a lot of troubles at home that she keeps to herself. At least as average as you can get when you're attending Takahashi High. Considering she's the only loner, Kagome spends most of her time avoiding the all-to-familiar troubles at school. Though beautiful, she hides herself from the world. When she finds out that her friends from the Internet (Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku) are moving to her town, her life changes for the better. Hopefully._

_

* * *

_

_**Epilogue**_

1 Year Later

Sango sat on the black, leather couch of Inuyasha's new 3-story mansion. Next to her sat Miroku, and across from them, on a matching reclining loveseat, sat Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru could be seen across the room typing away on his laptop computer. "So," Sango said, breaking the ever-long silence. "Is every case that boring?"

Inuyasha snorted. "Sometimes. But hey, we get paid 15 bucks an hour to make someone feel wanted and fix their life at home. It's better than working at McDonalds or some concert hall getting only 7 bucks an hour."

Miroku smiled as he absent-mindedly stroked Sango's hair, which subconsciously reclined against Miroku, loving the feel of his fingers. "Yea, but next time Sango isn't posing as someone's girlfriend. I don't think I'd be able to handle it!"

Sango and Inuyasha both laughed. "Aww, poor baby. Were you jealous?" Sango asked, placing a feather-light kiss on Miroku's nose.

Pouting, Miroku wrinkled his nose and averted hi attention to Sesshoumaru, who was still typing away at his computer oblivious to the conversation. "As a matter of fact, yes! It's not easy watching your girlfriend openly flirt with another guy and pretend it's alright!"

Sango shifted so that she could lay down with her head on Miroku's lap "As much fun as it is to make Miroku jealous, I whole-heartedly concur. The guy was dull as shit. Plus it was hard as hell telling the poor guy we had to 'break up'," Sango said, emphasizing the word's "break up". "I honestly thought he would try to kill himself again."

"Hey, don't look at me! Fluffy is the one that came up with the idea!" Inuyasha defended.

Sesshoumaru immediately stopped typing and slowly spun is chair around, a scowl gracng his face. "How many times must I tell you to stop calling me that despicable name?!" He growled out, clenching a fist.

Inuyasha flinched at his brother's tone of voice. "But Kagome called you Fluffy all the time!"

"Kagome was a special case," Sesshoumaru explained. "She was able to defeat me in a fight. You have yet to accomplish that."

Miroku smirked. "Don't forget that you liked her." He taunted.

Sango and Miroku chuckled until they saw the glares both brothers were giving them. "What?! Are we NOT supposed to talk about how you both fell for the same girl?" Sango asked.

"Yes," Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru said in unison.

Sango rolled her eyes and Miroku shook his head in disapproval. "You know guys, Kags had a lot of admirers. I'm surprised guys weren't throwing themselves at her feat as she walked don't the street. You heard Hiten. She had her own fan-club. Hell, if I weren't so head over heals in love with Sango I would've done anything to date her."

Sango raised an eyebrow. "I don't know if I should be happy or jealous about that."

Smiling, Miroku placed a kiss on Sango's forehead. "After seeing you and getting to know you better, there was no way I could resist."

"Oh god, I think I'm gonna gag," Inuyasha said holding his stomach and dodging a couch pillow aimed for his head.

"Yea well, I'm the one with a warm bed at night." Miroku said smirking.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Big fucking whoop. Sango is somehow able to tolerate your perverse mind. Any other girl would have left you high and dry."

"He's got a point," Sango said pointing at Inuyasha.

Miroku placed a hand over his heart. "Sango! That hurts!"

"Well it's true!" Sango said laughing.

"Kagome's birthday is in a month." Came Sesshoumaru's voice.

The room fell deadly silent. "I know," Inuyasha said, his head bowed.

Sesshoumaru looked at the melancholic group. "What are going to do?" He hated asking them, but it had to be done. They couldn't just sit around and do nothing.

"Inuyasha's head snapped up, tears in his eyes. "What can we do?!" he screamed staind up from his seat. "Dig her up and bring her back to life like some psycho version of Buffy the Vampire slayer?! There's nothing we can do! She's gone and she's not coming back!" Inuyasha slumped back against the love seat, tears still streaming down his face.

"I know, Otouto, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't do anything." Sesshoumaru reasoned.

"We didn't do anything last year." Inuyasha said sniffling.

"It was a month after the funeral And we all felt bad that we didn't do anything about it." Sango interjected.

Miroku looked thoughtful for a moment. "I know this chick who's heavily into witchcraft. I'm pretty sure she knows a spell to bring back the dead."

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru stared at Miroku slack-jawed while Sango stood up and slapped him across the face. "Don't even joke about that! As much as I want her back I would never do something so stupid! You don't know what you'll be bringing back! She's better off where she is! We answered her cry for help! We helped her get through her roughest days. We were lucky to have her and I will NOT let you tarnish her name with some voodoo spell that turns her into some Zombie!" She screamed, tears streaming down her face in waves. "The only thing we can do for her know is remember the fun times we had with her, to not let her memory fade away with time and tears, to keep her in our hearts and our thoughts. Other than that, there's nothing else we can do. "

Miroku rubbed his cheek. "I was only kidding, Sango. I'm not an idiot."

Sango huffed while wiping the tears from her eyes. "You're an asshole." She whispered.

Miroku smiled slightly. "True. But I'm your asshole. And it makes all the difference in the world." He said, relieving the tension in the room.

Inuyasha quirked an eyed brow at the hugging couple and leaned toward his brother. "Are you confused?"

Sesshoumaru nodded and sat down on the love seat next to his brother. "When is Hiten supposed to get here?" He asked Inuyasha, deciding to change upsetting subject.

He should be here in a few minutes. I think he's bring Kouga too." Inuyasha answered. "And if Kouga's coming, that undoubtedly means that the annoying red-haired bitch is coming."

Sesshoumaru leaned back in his seat. "Which means practice is going to be VERY bad."

"Yup," Inuyasha agreed.

"Great. We have a gig in 6 months and we're hardly even ready." Sesshoumaru said loudly, smiling all the while.

Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha stared at Sesshoumaru wide-eyed, their mouths agape. "You got us a gig!" They all exclaimed in unison before bursting out in screams of joy.

"Hey, what's all the excitement about?" Came voice from the entrance of the elaborately decorated living room.

Sesshoumaru smiled at Hiten and Kouga. "Oh nothing much. They're just psyched that we have a gig in 6 months."

"Ha ha! You fucking rock dude!" came Hiten's reply, followed by a howl of excitement from Kouga.

Sesshoumaru made a motion as if he were shining an apple. "I know. But we have to practice. We're playing a set at the Japanese Festival coming up. I sent a tape I recorded of you guys playing 'Anywhere' so there is no audition necessary, but they do want that song to be played. And because it is a Festival they don't want anything too hard. So Inuyasha, 'Ghost of You' will be played acoustic and slowed down a bit with the rest of you singing back up." Sesshoumaru explained.

"No problem." They all agreed in unison.

Inuyasha sat down on the love seat again. "So how many songs are playing?" he asked.

Sesshoumaru sat down next to his brother. "5 in the set and then an encore of 3, so in total 8. We have 2 and need 6 more. Any ideas?"

Inuyasha smiled. " 'First Love' is definitely getting played, same goes for 'Simple and Clean'." Inuyasha said. "So Sango you'll probably be singing half of the songs."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Ok, that makes 4."

" 'You and Me', 'Your Song' and 'Come What May'" Miroku said.

"And finally, 'What Hurts The Most'" Hiten said.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Sounds good. Now we just need to do a line up."

They all looked thoughtful for a moment before Kouga spoke up. " 'Ghost Of You', 'Anywhere', and 'What Hurts The Most' should be the encore. They're the ones we do the best."

"Agreed." Sango and Miroku said in unison.

"We should probably start with some upbeat songs. So our dance remix for First love should be first, followed by 'Simple and Clean' also the dance remix version." Inuyasha said.

"Then 'Your Song', 'Come What May' and 'You and Me'" Sesshoumaru said, finishing up the line-up.

"Okie dokie." Sango said, jumping off of Miroku's lap. "Let's get started!" She then picked up her guitar and ran toward the practice room. Miroku, Inuyasha, Hiten, Kouga, and Sesshoumaru laughed before following the excited girl.

* * *

It was pouring out , but it didn't stop the crowd from cheering on the band that was playing. 

_Saigo no kisu wa  
Tabako no flavor ga shita  
Nigakute setsunai kaori_

_Ashita no imagoro niwa  
Anata wa doki ni irun darou  
Dare wo omotterun darou_

Sango sang her heart out as she danced to the music her band was making. She written this song for Miroku only 7 months ago and here she was singing it in front of a crowd of people. People were even dancing on the small, slippery dance floor that was provided for them.

_You are always gonna be my love  
Itsuka dareka to mata koi ni ochitemo  
I'll remember to love  
You taught me how  
You are always gonna be the one  
Ima wa mada kanashii love song  
Atarashii uta utaeru made_

Sango danced her way over to Inuyasha who was playing the keyboard and singing back up with her. They both sang into a single microphone. Inuyasha was swaying slightly to beat provided by Miroku while singing and playing. Sango was snapping her fingers and dancing while she Sango with her eyes closed.

_Tachidomaru jikan ga  
Ugokidasou to shiteru  
Wasuretakunai koto bakari_

_Ashita no imagoro niwa  
Watashi wa kitto naiteru  
Anata wo omotterun darou_

After singing with Inuyasha she skipped her way in front of the drums and turned to face Miroku singing the verses with all the love she could muster. The cheers from the crowds were energizing her, making her sing better than she ever had.

_You will always be inside my heart  
Itsumo anata dake no basho ga aru kara  
I hope that I have a place in your heart too  
Now and forever you are still the one  
Ima wa mada kanashii love song  
Atarashii uta utaeru made_

_You are always gonna be my love  
Itsuka dareka to mata koi ni ochitemo  
I'll remember to love  
You taught me how  
You are always gonna be the one  
Mada kanashii love song  
Now and forever_

_You are always gonna be my love  
Itsuka dareka to mata koi ni ochitemo  
I'll remember to love  
You taught me how  
You are always gonna be the one  
Mada kanashii love song_

_Always gonna be my love_

Sango walked to the end of the stage and picked out a little girl from the crowd. The girl smiled and ran to the steps the led to the stage. Sango held out her free hand, beckoning the girl to her. Without hesitation the girl briskly walked over to Sango and took her hand. Sango smiled as she twirled the girl, encouraging her to dance. "Kid's only!" She yelled into the mic, waving her hand for them to get onstage.

Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga, and Hiten smiled as a wave of kids rushed to the stage, eager to dance with the band. Sango twirled and smiled as the children did the same. She did a few dance moves and smiled even more as the children once again followed her lead. Sango held her hand out for another little girl and twirled her before dancing her way to a young boy and dancing with him.

_You are always gonna be my love  
Itsuka dareka to mata koi ni ochitemo  
I'll remember to love  
You taught me how  
You are always gonna be the one  
Mada kanashii love song_

_Always gonna be my love_

_Now and forever_

_Be my love_

_I'll remember to love_

_You taught me how_

_Now and forever_

Sango placed the mic back in it's stand and swayed her hips while clapping, encouraging the children on stage and audience to do the same. She grabbed the mic from it's stand and stood in front of the dancing children, an arm outstretched as she finished the song.

The children walked off stage and ran to their parents, smiles on their faces. Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga, Hiten, and Sesshoumaru walked over to either side of Sango. Sango took a breath before talking into the microphone. "How is everyone tonight?" She asked the crowed, getting a few cheers, whistles and the occasional 'good' or 'alright'. Sango looked at her band-mates. "I didn't hear anything, did you?" She asked them a smile on her face. Getting 'no's' from them she looked back to the crowd. "I said, how is everyone tonight!" This time, everyone erupted into cheers and whistles.

"Much better," Sango said smiling. "My name is Sango, and this is Inuyasha, Kouga, Hiten, Miroku, and Sesshoumaru. Together we are 'A Cy for Help'." She introduced. "Now this is our first gig, and I think I speak for everyone when I say that there is no other crowed we'd like to play for more than you guys!" The crowd erupted into more cheers. "Now we're gonna play another song, and I expect to see every one of you dancing!" She yelled over the cheering crowd.

Sango took the microphone from it's stand as Inuyasha and the others walked back to their instruments. This time Sesshoumaru joined them with a guitar. She walked over to him and hit him slightly with her hip, causing him to smile.

_When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go_

_You're giving me too many things  
Lately you're all I need  
You smiled at me and said,_

_Don't get me wrong I love you  
But does that mean I have to meet your father?  
When we are older you'll understand  
What I meant when I said "No,  
I don't think life is quite that simple"_

_When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go_

_The daily things  
that keep us all busy  
all confusing me thats when u came to me and said,_

_Wish i could prove i love you  
but does that mean i have to walk on water?  
When we are older you'll understand  
It's enough when i say so,  
And maybe somethings are that simple_

_When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go_

_Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before_

_When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go_

_Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before_

_Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before

* * *

_

Inuyasha grabbed a bar stool from the side of the stage and placed it behind the microphone stand. They just finished up 'You and Me' and we getting ready to perform 'Ghost of You'. Inuyasha sat on the stool and lowered the microphone so it was lined up with his mouth. "Hope you guys are having fun!" he said into the microphone placing his acoustic guitar on his lap, earning him cheers. "Were gonna slow it down just a bit with a song I wrote for a friend of mine who couldn't be with us tonight. I hope you guys like it."

Inuyasha looked down at the strings of his guitar and strummed the first few chords of the song before singing.

_And I will wait until the end  
When the pendulunum will swing back to the_

_darker side of our hearts bleeding  
I will save this empty space next to me like it's a grave  
Where I lay a place for us to sleep eternally together_

Inuyasha sang into the microphone with all of his heart, memories of Kagome flashing behind his closed eyes. Parent's in the crowd hugged their children close to them as the swayed to the music coming from the stage.

_I have been searching for traces of what we were_

_A ghost of you is all that I have left  
It's all that I have left of you to hold  
I wake in the night to find there's no one there but me  
And nothing left of what we were at all_

Sango, Miroku, Hiten, and Kouga sang the chorus along with Inuyasha, each with their own pleasant memories of their lost friend. It rained a bit harder, soaking the crowd and Inuyasha as he sang. Tears fell down Inuyasha's cheeks and his voice waivered a bit, making the song all the more beautifully sorrowful.

_So Here I am pacing around this house again  
With pictures of us living on these walls  
I see my breath in the cold of the air that I breathe and I'm wondering  
I'm wondering if it's you that I feel  
If it's you that I feel here haunting me forever_

_I have been searching for traces of what we were_

Inuyasha, thankful of the rain, sang with a newfound force. He saw only Kagome in the crowd, smiling as though she'd never left. Her soaked, black hair illuminated by the moon, making it look midnight blue. He was in his own world, safe from the pain of living life without his beloved.

_A ghost of you is all that I have left  
It's all that I have left of you to hold  
I wake in the night to find there's no one there but me  
And nothing left of what we were at all_

_And I'm not looking for anything but us  
Anything but what we were  
And I'm not asking for painted memories  
I only want to know you're here_

_A ghost of you is all that I have left  
It's all that I have left of you to hold  
I wake in the night to find there's no one there but me  
And nothing left of what we were at all_

_A ghost of you is all that I have left  
It's all that I have left of you to hold  
I wake in the night to find there's no one there but me  
And nothing left of what we were at all_

Inuyasha whispered the last verse of the song. Looking up he no longer saw Kagome, but the audience he'd originally been playing for. The crowd of people who were now cheering with tears falling from their eyes from the heart-wrenching song that was just performed. Silently, Inuyasha walked off stage to put his acoustic back.

Sango looked at Inuyasha's back before walking up to the mic. She looked back at the others, seeing Inuyasha standing with his guitar strapped around him, signaling the start of the next song.

* * *

Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Hiten, Kouga, Miroku, and Sango walked off stage, the crowd cheering uncontrollably behind them. "God, that was exhilarating!" Sango said, her electric guitar on her back. 

Miroku smiled and kissed her forehead. "You were great babe."

"Miroku, stop kissing ass. You're getting laid tonight." Hiten called behind him, earning a swift kick in the ass by Sango.

"Must you be so crude!" Sango asked. "And yes he's getting laid, it's more than I can say for you!" she said smiling.

Inuyasha, Koga and Sesshoumaru laughed. "You walked right into that one, man." Inuyasha said, his arms folded behind his head walked backward so he was facing Sango.. "But I do have a question Sango."

"Ask away!"

"What was the whole hip thing with my brother? I mean, if I didn't know better I'd think that you like him." He said smirking.

"What! I was dancing! And Sess was standing there all stoic and shit so I decided to cheer him up." Sango answered, crossing her arms. "I can't help that I know how to bring out the best in people!"

"Aww come on Inu, cut her some slack. She can't help being surround by all out hotness." Kouga said laughing.

Sango stared at Kouga with her mouth agape for a moment before jumping on his back. Like expected she caught Kouga off guard causing him to tumble backward. She quickly turned them around so thatkouga fell on his face with Sango on top of his back. She then leaned down and whispered into his ear, "Never mess with a chick that can kick your ass."

The other teens laughed at the fallen Koga, making him grumble as he stood up. "Some chicks just can't take a joke."

Sango looked up toward the sky. "Why did you leave me all alone with these jerks, Kags? I swear I'm gonna kick you ass when I'm dead!"

Sesshoumaru laughed. "Tough luck. You're stuck with us."

Sango huffed and got into the passenger seat of Miroku's car. "Don't remind me." She called out of the rolled down window.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow" Miroku said as he walked around the car to the driver's seat. "It's about time I get home and get me some 'after gig sex'." Miroku said waving to his friends.

"Go get her tiger." Hiten said Getting into the back seat of Sesshoumaru's car.

With a final wave and a promise to see them tomorrow, they all went their separate ways. Miroku and Sango to their new home. Hiten, Sesshoumaru, Kouga, and Inuyasha to kick back and relax at the Taisho Mansion. All with the same thought in their heads, 'I miss you Kag.'

**_The End._**

**_

* * *

_**

_A/N: Ha ha! 'A Cry For Help' is done!! Thank you my faithful readers for sticking with me until the end. Muah! And yes, I know you guys are still mad at me for killing Kagome, but I don't like to end a story without one of the main characters dieing. I Hope you guys have enjoyed the story. Hopefully I will come up with another. Sorry For any Mispellings throughout...which I know were alot :) ::hugs::_


End file.
